Lullaby Lane
by Potikanda
Summary: Blaine Anderson's wife has just left him, leaving him with three beautiful daughters to raise on his own. When he meets Kurt Hummel in a park, he discovers he needs a nanny to help him control his girls. And Kurt is perfect for the job! Finally Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I know I shouldn't be starting yet _another_ story, but this jumped into my mind this morning, and I simply _had_ to write it! Nanny!Kurt isn't something I've seen a lot of while reading other fics, so I decided it was about time! And poor Blaine, I felt really bad writing this...**

**As always, I don't own any of it, but here's hoping! XD**

* * *

><p>"Please tell me your screwing with me," Blaine Anderson pleaded, his eyes wide with desperation.<p>

"I'm sorry, Blaine," Andrea retorted. "I simply don't love you anymore. And I know you don't love me. We haven't made love since Jessica was born." Her eyes were teary, like doing this actually hurt her, even though Blaine was certain she didn't care about anything he was feeling.

"I thought you didn't want to be touched!" Blaine yelled, throwing his hands in the air in disbelief. "You told me you would tell me when you were ready!" He sobbed, his face only inches from hers, as though yelling it right in her face might make her see reason.

"I _didn't_ want to be touched; not by you," Andrea added softly, the slight maliciousness in her voice cutting through Blaine's heart like a knife. "Peter loves me; he wants me, and I want him," She added, picking up the suitcase of her things that she had placed by the front door earlier.

"But _Peter?_ My _boss,_ Peter?" Blaine screamed, his hands carding through his hair as he keenly felt the betrayal of his soon-to-be-ex wife.

Andrea pulled on her overcoat, and walked to the door, opening it onto the rainy street outside, where the car was waiting to whisk her away to Peter's arms.

"Yes, Peter. And if you know what's good for you, you'll find another job; if I don't help you out along the way," She added, with a flourish of her hand. "I don't want you around me, Blaine. And you can have the children. They've been nothing but misbehaved, spoiled brats since they were born."

Blaine's voice took on a tone of steel, his anger starting to get the best of him.

"You'd better leave, Andrea. I will not have you around our daughters if you're going to talk about them like that. They are not misbehaved, they are rambunctious. And they most certainly are not spoiled. You just have no idea how to say no to them!" And he finished by pushing her out of the house, into the rain.

"If this is what you truly want, Andrea, then you have to live with it. But I refuse to put our daughters in the middle of this. I'll tell them you've gone on an important business trip. If you come to your senses at all in the next month, come back and we'll talk. Otherwise, at that point, I'll begin filing for divorce." Her shocked look told him everything he needed to know; she thought he'd cave and beg her to stay with him, even if she had another lover. Well, he wasn't about to give her the satisfaction. He turned around, and re-entered the house, closing the door behind him.

Looking to the stairway, he saw his eldest daughter, Katherine, sitting there, her eyes wide with fear.

"Oh, honey," He murmured, and she burst into loud tears. He darted up the stairs and sat on the top step, cuddling his four year old to him as he tried to avoid crying himself. Comforting his daughter, he picked her up gently, and carried her back to her room. He let her cry herself to sleep, and rearranged her comforter and sheets back over her.

Then, because he couldn't go back to the room he had shared with Andrea for five years, he lay down on the bed beside his eldest girl, and fell asleep, cuddling the tiny girl gently.

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel was sick. He was carrying around tissues, and cough drops, and hand sanitizer, and he was wearing one of his fabulously decorative scarves, which was actually warm. His temperature this morning had been an absolutely delightful 102.5 degrees Fahrenheit, he had woken with a migraine, and to top it all off, today was the last day of his workers compensation benefits, so he absolutely <em>had<em> to find a job.

So here he was, wandering around downtown New York, trying to come up with some kind of action plan to hand out resumes.

He had stopped for a few minutes, his head swimming with pain, and sank down on a bench in Central Park. It was near a playground, and the sounds of the children hurt his head even more.

He rested his head in his hands, trying to blot out the brilliant sunshine of the late fall day, when a small girl came running up to him. He opened his eyes to see a pair of bright red, patent leather shoes on the ground in front of him. He looked up, and took in the little girl. She had to be around five, long curly brown hair, big hazel eyes and a red coat.

"Hi," He offered quietly, looking around a bit to see where her parents were.

"Hi," She replied, just as softly, then clambered up on the bench to sit beside him. He was terribly confused, as he didn't see anyone coming over to claim the child. He turned to her, just as she put a hand to his forehead. He jumped back a bit, and she overbalanced, falling. He caught her around the waist before she could reach the ground, and set her upright on her feet.

The little girl just looked at him quietly, her pointer finger in her mouth, and then she reached forward and placed her hand on his forehead again.

"You're hot," She stated clearly, and if it weren't for the fact that the child obviously didn't mean it _that_ way, he would have chuckled.

"Yes, I'm sick." He commented, and continued looking around to see if he could find her parents. "So, where do you come from? Where are your mommy and daddy?" He asked gently, hoping that she at least knew their names so he could bring her back to them.

"It's just daddy. Mommy left. He's…" the little girl looked around, and her eyes got very wide as she realized she couldn't see her daddy anymore. A pair of giant tears slowly pooled in her eyes, as she kept looking around frantically.

"Daddy? _Daddy!_ Daddy, _where are you_?" She began crying, and poor Kurt wasn't sure he could handle this today. He gently wrapped his hand around hers, and she dashed into his arms, hugging him tightly.

Kurt was almost in a panic himself. He'd never been able to relate much to kids, and the way this one was clinging to him made him feel very self-conscious of that fact. What the hell was he supposed to do now?

* * *

><p>"Katherine?" Blaine called towards the rubber tires that Katherine had ducked into. He was busy trying to keep Penelope from wandering off, which was hard to do with a three year old, and making sure baby Jessica didn't wake up in her stroller. He walked slowly to the colorful tires, each one planted in the ground so that the children playing with them could duck under and hide inside. He looked around them, and determined that Katherine wasn't there. A quick flutter of panic made his heart stop for just a moment, and he picked up Penny, carrying her while pushing the stroller in front of him.<p>

"Katherine?" He called again, looking frantically around the park, searching for her by the swings, the monkey bars and the jungle gym. He dashed toward the entrance to the park, hoping and praying that she hadn't wandered far.

"Katherine!"

Kurt had picked up the little girl and stood. He swayed gently on his feet, the cold or whatever it was making him slightly woozy, and picked out an officer standing close to the entrance of the park. The girl was still crying, her head resting on his shoulder, and he rubbed her back soothingly.

"It's okay, sweetie. We'll find your dad. We're going to go talk to a police officer, okay?" The girl lifted her head, and nodded solemnly at him, wrapping her little legs around his torso and holding on for dear life.

They made their way over to the officer, and Kurt was about to tap him on the shoulder to get his attention. But then all hell broke loose, and Kurt really wasn't sure what to make of things.

"Katherine!" A male voice shouted, and he was rewarded with a piercing scream in his ear as the girl sobbed and reached for her father. The officer turned and looked at him, as he handed the tiny girl over to a man with the same dark brown hair and hazel eyes. He was pushing a stroller, and carrying an even smaller girl. His face was a mess of tears, as he held he small girl close to him, kissing her hair and fussing over her.

"Are you all right?" He asked miserably, putting the girls down and kneeling in front of them. "Did you get lost? Did someone try to take you away?" He shot Kurt a dirty look, and then turned back to his daughter.

Oh great, Kurt thought to himself. As if today wasn't perfect enough, now I get to be accused of being a pedophile. Wonderful.

"Uh uh, no, daddy," The little girl called Katherine looked up to Kurt, her hand taking his gently. "I saw this nice man sitting on the bench, and he looked sick. I wanted to play doctor," Blaine choked, his eyes looking up at a now-panicked looking Kurt. "So I went to him and I put my hand on his forehead, like I do when you're sick, daddy. And guess what?"

Blaine looked at his daughter in confusion and wonder, and asked; "What?"

"He _is_ hot, just like you when you're sick! Daddy, he needs medicine! Can we fix him, please?" Her little voice held a pleading tone, and Blaine shook his head.

"No, sweetie. Do you remember the talk we had about strangers? People you don't know?" She looked at him with wide eyes, and then looked at Kurt, almost like she was frightened. She nodded her head up and down, and looked back at her daddy.

"Is _he_ a stranger?" She whispered to her father, and Kurt couldn't help but smile a little. If he could help teach a little kid not to talk to strangers, then maybe today wasn't a total bust after all.

Blaine nodded his head. "Yes, he's a stranger. Because you don't know him, and I don't know him, and he could be anyone in the whole world. Remember when I told you that some people like to take little kids away from their parents? That they like to do bad things like hurt them? This man could have been someone like that." He looked deeply into his daughters' eyes, as he tried to impart the importance of the lesson. Then he stood up, again trying to keep an eye on all three of his children simultaneously.

Kurt stood there with the police officer looking at him. He turned three shades of red, and felt he had to stick up for himself at this point, or he was going to end up in jail.

"Yes, Katherine. Talking to strangers is definitely a bad idea. You're just lucky I'm not a mean person! After all, we were going to find your daddy with the help of this police officer. Remember?" And he smiled gently at her, while she nodded at him with wide eyes.

"Yeah, you were gonna get him to find my daddy so that I wouldn't be lost anymore." She nodded again, and clung to her fathers' leg. "I missed you, daddy."

Blaine's eyes became gentle, and his looked down at his beautiful little girl.

"I missed you too, sunshine." He called her his very special pet name for her, letting her know he wasn't angry with her. "But I need you to never, ever do that again, okay? You scared me so bad!" And with that he picked up Penny, grabbed Katherine's hand, and then tried to grab the stroller as well.

Kurt took in the struggling father, and took pity on him. Waving good bye to the officer, who had found something new to watch, he made his way over to the young man.

They were on a bit of an incline, and the stroller was beginning to get away from Blaine, so Kurt grabbed onto it, holding it still while he waited for the other man to catch up with his girls.

"Would you like a hand?" Kurt offered, motioning towards the girls and the stroller that Blaine was trying to juggle. And to top everything off, Blaine was also packing along a diaper bag, which was covered in cartoon giraffes.

Blaine looked up at Kurt, blinking softly, as he shakily let out a small laugh.

"Yeah. That would be great actually. If you don't have anything better to do?" He asked hesitantly, looking over Kurt's pale form, swathed in designer clothing. Kurt shook his head softly, wincing a bit at the pain.

"No, today's a bust for me. I'll do everything I need to do tomorrow." Kurt smiled at the other man, and offered his hand for Katherine to hold on to. She looked at her father for confirmation, and when he nodded, she squealed and jumped on Kurt.

His wide eyes held surprise and concern, as he threw a quick glance to Blaine, but he hefted the little girl in his arms, and put one hand on the stroller, while the other man took care of his other little girl.

"I'm Kurt, by the way," He commented softly, as they began strolling through the park, headed north. "Kurt Hummel."

"I'm Blaine Anderson," The other man noticed his little girls falling asleep, and whispered quietly as well. "You've met Katherine," he gestured to the girl sleeping on Kurt's shoulder. "This is Penelope, we call her Penny," He rubbed the little girl's back who was currently drooling on his own shoulder. "And that is Jessica," He motioned to the baby girl who looked up at Kurt with huge eyes framed in dark eyelashes. "She's only eight months old. Penny is three and Katherine is four."

By the end of the conversation, they had stopped outside of a tall apartment complex, and Kurt was getting ready to take his leave of the little family.

"I really can't take these guys upstairs by myself, Kurt," Blaine rubbed he back of his neck in embarrassment. "Would be so kind as to help me? I can make you a coffee while we're there," He offered, a pleading look on his face.

Kurt smiled gently at the man standing beside him.

"You had me at coffee," He quipped, and together they got the girls upstairs.

* * *

><p>With the girls all sound asleep for their afternoon naps, Blaine was able to breathe a sigh of relief, and wandered into the kitchen to make coffee for himself and Kurt.<p>

Kurt was wandering around Blaine's apartment, taking in the unpacked moving boxes. He looked around, seeing mostly stuff for the children everywhere, diaper boxes, toys and clothes, strewn all over the apartment.

"Sorry about the mess," Blaine offered Kurt his coffee, making sure he didn't burn himself when taking it. "I've just moved to this apartment. Things have been a bit crazy the last six months."  
>Kurt raised his eyebrow, asking silently if Blaine wanted to share the information. Blaine cocked his head to one side, and shrugged his shoulders.<p>

"Let's sit. If you really want to know the story, it will take a while." Pushing a few toys off the leather couch, he made room and they sat at opposite ends, facing one another. Blaine took a sip of his coffee, trying to think about where to begin.

"My ex-wife, Andrea, is a great woman. And she never let me forget it. My father kept throwing us together from the time we were small. We went on play dates together, went to the same schools until high school. In high school he arranged for me to be her debutante escort, showing her off at all the most influential dances and balls. I went to an all boys school, Dalton Academy, and she went to an all girls school. When my father announced to us that he had arranged for us to be married, she was over the moon," Blaine stopped here, taking a fortifying sip of his coffee.

"What about you?" Kurt asked quietly, sipping his own coffee. "Did no one ask you what you wanted?" Blaine looked up at him, a mask of surprise on his face.

"No. My opinion wasn't valid. Everything was arranged, and I had no choice," Blaine blurted out suddenly. Then he wondered how this man who didn't know him at all could know his mind so very well? He shrugged again.

"By the time I'd blinked, the wedding was over, and I had a new wife to take care of. I was lucky enough to have been blessed with rich parents, and I went to work for my father. He made sure I never slacked on my job, and after about eight months, Katherine was born."  
>Kurt raised one eyebrow in query; Blaine knew what that meant. "Yes, I suspected she had cheated on me before the wedding. But she flat out denied it, and I wasn't about to cause a hassle because I loved my little girl. And, at the time, I thought I loved her, too." Blaine sighed.<p>

"For a while everything went great. Andrea got pregnant again, almost right away, and beautiful little Penny was born. But Andrea didn't think she was beautiful. She started getting angry with the children. Even for things they had no control over, like being sick in the middle of the night. Or having nightmares. When she got pregnant for the third time, I hoped it would calm her down, mellow her out. And for a little while, it did." He looked at Kurt beseechingly, feeling his heart breaking all over again as he relived the final few months of being together with Andrea.

"Then she had Jessica, and that was it for her, I think. She never breast fed Jess, she never changed her diapers, or cuddled her in any way. She stopped cuddling all the children, and distanced herself from me, too. I think that was when she started seeing my boss," Kurt let out a soft gasp, his eyes widening in disbelief. Blaine nodded miserably.

"Yeah. She left me for my boss, and ended up getting me fired for a conflict of interest between him and myself. I never fought it, because I honestly thought she'd come home to me." The tears threatened to spill over Blaine's cheeks, but he rigidly held them in check, not wanting to cry over her anymore. Especially in front of another man.

Kurt placed his coffee on the coffee table, and scooted closer to Blaine, resting his hand on Blaine's knee.

"So you were left with the children, on your own, no one to look after them, and no job to bring in money?" Blaine nodded miserably, and then he stood. He couldn't take Kurt being so close to him, the smell of him filling his nostrils and making him _want_… Blaine shook his head. He hadn't had _those_ thoughts since high school, when he had been at an all boys' school with a zero tolerance bullying policy. _Those thoughts,_ of being held in the arms of another man, instead of a woman. Of being touched, cared for, and _loved_, not by a woman, but by a man. He resolutely put those thoughts out of his mind, as he walked slowly to the door of the balcony.

"My parents have been generous. Their lawyers advised me to fight back, get my job back or at least a severance package, but honestly?" Blaine turned back to find Kurt staring up at him from the couch, listening intently. "I just don't want to put the children through that." What he didn't say was that he wouldn't be able to survive seeing his boss every day, knowing he'd slept with Blaine's ex-wife that night.

Kurt nodded his head gently, his clear blue eyes looking into Blaine's soul, as though he _knew_ what Blaine was thinking, and didn't blame him for it one bit. Standing, he walked over to the kitchen, to place his coffee cup in the sink. Blaine followed the other man with his eyes. He took in the details of how he walked, confidently but gracefully; how he twirled when he turned back to find Blaine staring at him; how his cheeks flushed when he felt he was being scrutinized and his eyes dropped to the floor in embarrassment.

The silence between them was shattered as a soft wail came from the back bedroom, indicating that Jessica was up from her nap. Blaine startled, looking towards the back of the apartment, wishing for the first time that his daughter would simply shut up, so he could interact further with this mystery that called himself Kurt Hummel.

"I should go," Kurt murmured, his eyes wide and his breathing fast, and headed to the door to put on his designer boots. Ignoring Jessica for just a few more moments, Blaine hurried to the door to see Kurt out.

"Thank you," Blaine breathed, hoping that Kurt couldn't identify the nervousness in his voice. "You were an amazing help to me today. Umm…" He trailed off, not sure how to ask Kurt that he wanted to see him again. As friends. Blaine nodded to himself. Yep, definitely as friends.

"Will you come back and help me again sometime?" Blaine asked tentatively, and Kurt rounded on him, his eyes so wide Blaine thought they might fall out of his head.

"Wait, you want me to come back?" Kurt gasped, unsure of what he was hearing. Was Blaine _hitting on him_?

Blaine flushed with embarrassment again, and immediately corrected his obvious mistake.

"I'd like to hire you, Kurt. I think you'd make a wonderful nanny, and I know the girls seem to like you. I trust you, even though I've known you for a whole six hours. Will you work for me?" Blaine blurted out, his mind coming up with the worst possible excuse he could think of to get Kurt to come back.

Kurt's racing heart slowed a bit at that.

"A job? You want to offer me a _job_?" Kurt couldn't believe his ears. Had he landed a job without ever handing out a resume? And a job with an amazing, wonderful, gorgeous boss, to boot? Who cares if he was straight? Kurt would willingly work for peanuts just to be able to be around Blaine some more.

"All right," Kurt replied, his voice high with excitement. "I think I'd like that."

Blaine smiled at him, and handed over his card.

"Ignore the business information on it. The cell phone number is all you really want." Blaine smiled widely, and then was distracted by a small hand tugging on his shirt.

"Daddy, Jessie wants to come out of the crib now. She's done sleeping." Katherine rubbed her eyes with sleep, and Blaine picked her up gently.

"Okay. I'll get her in just a second. So, Kurt, is tomorrow too soon for you to start?" Blaine asked, his eyes darting nervously between Kurt's face and the floor.

"That will be just fine, Blaine. I'll be back tomorrow morning. What time would you like me?" Kurt reached forward and patted Katherine on the shoulder, and she giggled softly.

"Around nine, if that's not too early for you?" Blaine replied, smiling softly at his new nanny playing gently with his eldest daughter.

"Not too early at all," Kurt murmured. "I'll see you tomorrow, then." And with that, he waved at Katherine, and Blaine, and turned, making his way down the hall to the elevator. Blaine and Katherine both waved back, and then Blaine closed the door. Turning, he found a very frustrated-looking Penny, clutching her bear and holding her hands over her ears.  
>"Daddy! Jessie!" She shouted, trying to make herself heard over the crying of the baby.<p>

"All right sweetheart," he called to the back, as he put down Katherine and ushered her and Penny into the living room to watch cartoons, and he went to fetch his youngest child. Putting her into the baby swing, he turned on the television, and started to prepare supper.

In all, it had been a very adventurous day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow you guys. Just wow. I'm so floored by the response I have gotten for this fic. This is only chapter two, and I have so many people favoriting it and putting it on story alert. I love you guys! I have no clue where you all keep coming from, but I hope and pray you never leave! *Glomps you all***

**That said, here's the next chapter. As always, I don't own glee, I simply rent! XD**

* * *

><p>Kurt smoothed his hair back from his eyes, using his comb to meticulously place every strand in it's correct place. His first day had started out early, five A.M., when his eyes had popped open and he hadn't been able to get back to sleep.<p>

After showering, moisturising, combing his hair and making himself his first cup of coffee, it was only six-fifteen, and he really had no idea what to do to keep himself occupied. Eventually, he decided to leave his little apartment, and make his way downtown, to the area that Blaine and his girls lived in.

He rode the bus, having sold his second hand car for rent money about six months ago. Getting to the downtown area, he looked at his watch, and discovered it was seven forty-five, and he was _really_ early. So in order to pass a bit of time, he wandered into the nearest Starbucks, ordered his usual grande non-fat mocha, and settled himself by the window.

He opened his computer, and looked up his Facebook. As usual, Rachel Berry was promoting her role in the Broadway production of Wicked; Finn was displaying pictures of his and Quinn's two boys, and Sam was offering to be his friend in Mafia Wars. Front and centre was an inspirational quote from Mercedes: "No one can make you feel inferior without your consent. – Eleanor Roosevelt." Kurt smiled happily. He was glad all of his old friends were doing well. He settled down to write a new status, and reply to a couple of messages he had. Then he logged onto Tumblr, which was one of his favourite sites, and checked twitter for any new happenings in the celebrity world.

He checked the time on his wristwatch, and was confused to notice it was now eight forty-five. How the hell had that happened?

Closing his laptop, he put it away in his bag. Making a mad dash for the door, he accidentally bumped into a girl and guy, coming inside the store. The guy became aggressive, pushing Kurt into the doorframe, wrinkling his shirt and rapping his head against the wall.

"Oof," Kurt huffed, the air leaving his lungs in a quick rush.

"Watch it, buddy! Or I'll have to take it out of your fruity ass," The guy growled at Kurt, shoving him once more before curling his arm protectively around his girlfriend and walking away.

Kurt looked back at the duo, almost in shock. He hadn't been threatened in a while, and it brought back the feelings of panic and fright that had plagued him through most of high school. Swallowing harshly, he manoeuvred himself around another couple of people to outside, and started walking quickly to Blaine's apartment building.

Once there, he pressed the buzzer, he waited for almost five minutes before he heard the static producing blare of the intercom come on, and heard a gruff, "What?"

"Um… It's Kurt. I'm here to watch the children?" Kurt was a little put off by the grumpy greeting, but tried to maintain his dignity about the situation. The gruff voice was replaced by a much more chipper sounding Blaine, who advised Kurt to come up, and quickly buzzed him in.

Kurt took the elevator to Blaine's floor, and followed the same path he had taken to get to Blaine's apartment yesterday. Knocking softly, he heard thumping and yelling from inside.

Opening the door a crack, he was shocked to find a naked four year old running around the living room. Blaine was fighting with Penny to get her clothes on for the day, and the baby was in her high chair, covered head to toes in baby cereal wearing nothing but a diaper. Blaine's back was to Kurt, but he could see that he had had as much of a rough morning as Kurt had, and so he took pity on Blaine.

He walked into the room after placing his bag on the floor near the door, and shook his head softly, looking at the mess around him. Grabbing a cloth from the kitchen table, he rinsed it under warm water in the kitchen, and started cleaning up the baby, keeping his sharp eyes on where she placed her grubby little hands. The last thing he needed was the baby's finger prints all over his brand new outfit. When he finally had little Jessica cleaned off, he took her out of her high chair, dressed her in the clothes that were draped over the back of the couch, and placed her in her baby swing. Then he turned his attention to Katherine, who was still running around the room, naked as a jaybird, singing "Bananas in Pyjamas" over and over and over again. Blaine was sill occupied with Penny, although he looked as though he was making progress.

Nonchalantly walking towards the path Katherine would take, Kurt stood there while she ran past him for the first time, but snagged her little body when she attempted to dash past him a second time.

She actually fought him, her little fists pounding on his arms as he held her, and he whispered softly in her ear; "If you're good, and get dressed, I'll take you and your sisters out to the park today," And he instantly had a handful of meek, submissive four-year-old. She was more than happy to submit to his demands now, putting her clothes on her very own self, and showing Kurt the pretty flowers on her dress that daddy had bought.

When she was finally ready for the day, he let her go, and she dashed to her bedroom to bring out some stuffed animals to show Kurt.

Getting up off the floor, he realised Penny was dressed and running after her sister, so he turned to find himself being studied by Blaine. A small smile graced his lips, and Kurt discovered that Blaine had a really, _really_ nice smile. His mouth quivered into a smile in response.

"Thanks," Blaine said softly, folding his hands in front of his chest, taking in the slightly ruffled look of the man in front of him. As Kurt stood and tried to smooth the wrinkles from his clothing, Blaine wondered suddenly what Kurt would look like with no shirt on. Then stopped for a moment to wonder just _where in the fucking hell_ did _that_ image come from?

Kurt turned a soft shade of pink, not used to being scrutinised closely, and replied with a very soft "You're welcome,". Then Katherine and Penny returned from Katherine's room with a talking bear and they showed Kurt how it worked. He pretended, of course, to be amazed that they were able to make it work. They showed him how, and he tried three times, failing each time, so they had to show him again. Finally, they got bored with the game and went into the bedroom in order to play with a puzzle.

Kurt sighed softly, and then realised Blaine was still watching him. He coloured again, feeling the blood rush to his cheeks as he floundered for something to say to the other man.

"Relax, Kurt," Blaine hastened to assure him. "I've seen a lot of people get flustered at the fact that they have to take care of three little girls. But from what I've been able to see so far, you're a natural." Kurt blinked, realising that Blaine thought he was blushing about the children; when in fact, Kurt was wondering if Blaine wore boxers or briefs. He blushed again, and chuckled lightly.

"Well, not really a natural, I don't think. I've watched by brother's kids before, and they are little hellions! So taking care of three sweet, adorable little girls should be a walk in the park," He grinned at Blaine, receiving a grin in return.

"Don't underestimate the power of these three, Kurt," Blaine retorted. "They have been known to drive the wits from a nun. Literally. The last nanny I hired used to be a nun. And she quit after five days." Blaine shook his head sadly. He hadn't wanted to tell Kurt that; Why had he said that? It's like as soon as he opened his mouth, his innermost thoughts came rushing out. But only when he was around Kurt.

Kurt stared at Blaine, his eyes wide. "What's wrong with the children?" He asked, almost afraid to ask. Blaine scowled, offended.

"Nothing is wrong with my children, Kurt," He replied coldly. "There was something wrong with everyone I've hired to take care of them. I'm hoping I didn't make that mistake with you," He added, his eyes once again studying Kurt, taking in the designer clothes, the fashionable scarf, and the red nose. Wait; red nose? And rough voice? Was this man sick around his girls? Oh wait, that's what Katherine had been saying yesterday, wasn't it? Blaine's eyes narrowed. Kurt ducked his head slowly, not sure why he was being studied so critically.

"You're sick," Blaine accused, his eyebrows climbing on his forehead until they nearly reached his hairline. Kurt winced and started to shake his head, but his body betrayed him with a cough. He nodded miserably, refusing to irritate his throat any further by talking.

Blaine sighed, his hand reaching up to rub his forehead; he felt like he was getting a headache. Today was not turning out as he had planned.

"Well, I'm not going to make you watch three little girls for the first time while you're sick," Blaine's voice was weary, as though sleeping would be about the only thing he wanted to do at the moment. Kurt blinked, his eyes widening again, as he tried to voice a thought.

"But you need me," He added, with just a touch of harshness to show that his voice was raw. Now it was Blaine's turn to blink, and he gestured to the living room, and requested Kurt to sit.

After moving a latex squeaky toy from the seat cushion, Kurt sat, in almost the same identical spot he had assumed yesterday. He faced Blaine again; the only difference being they didn't have coffee cups.

"Would you like some coffee? Or maybe some tea, to help your throat?" Blaine offered carefully, remembering exactly how Kurt had enjoyed his cup yesterday, but thinking tea with a bit of honey might make his throat feel better. Kurt offered Blaine a half smile, remembering yesterday as well.

"Tea might be nice, please," Kurt replied, wondering if Blaine had any honey in the house.

"Would you like honey or sugar with your tea?" Blaine asked as he rose swiftly from the couch, halfway to the kitchen before Kurt, surprised, answered "Honey, please. Thanks," Kurt was ecstatic. Not only did he have a job, but he had an employer who actually knew how to stock his refrigerator with all of the necessities. Smirking lightly, he leaned back on the couch.

All of a sudden, Kurt was wracked with sneezes. He sneezed twice before he managed to get a tissue in front of his mouth, and the sneezing set off a coughing fit. He coughed harshly for almost ten minutes, trying desperately to catch his breath and stop himself. This was _not_ the best way to impress his new employer.

Blaine had heard the sneezing coming from the living room, and when the coughing had started, he began fixing the tea faster. He came into the living room after a minute, because Kurt hadn't stopped. In fact, the coughing had started to get worse.

Starting to panic a bit, he sat beside Kurt, rubbing the other man's back, between the shoulder blades, to try and help loosen the phlegm.

He rubbed in hard circles, and just as he was afraid Kurt was going to have an asthma attack, Kurt's coughing subsided a bit, enough that he was able to ask, politely of course, for a drink to soothe his throat. Blaine shook his head softly, and returned to the kitchen, bringing Kurt's tea and a cup of coffee for himself. Placing the tea on the coffee table in front of Kurt, he happened to glance at the hallway. Standing there, with incredibly frightened looks on their faces, were his two eldest daughters. He motioned for them to come over.

"Is he gonna die, daddy?" Katherine looked at Kurt, her wide, hazel eyes filling with tears. She placed her tiny hand on Kurt's, as he smiled tremulously down at her.

"Daddy?" Penny looked just as distraught, holding her arms up and begging silently for her father to pick her up.

"No, my sweethearts," Blaine replied gently, picking up Penny, and situating Katherine between himself and Kurt on the couch. "Kurt's going to be all right, aren't you Kurt?" Kurt nodded, sipping his tea quietly. "Kurt has a cold, I think," Blaine continued. Then an idea struck him on how to keep his elder children occupied for most of the day, or at least until naptime.

"I think Kurt needs some rest, and a pair of excellent doctors like yourselves should be just the people he needs to make him feel better!" Blaine announced proudly, and Kurt felt his eyes go wide with concern. Blaine simply grinned at him, with a look that told him, in no uncertain terms: 'Just go with it,'.

The two little girls looked up at their daddy, who was beaming down at them, and then over to Kurt, who looked a little shocked, and then both dashed from the room at once.

Kurt was shocked that they would leave after their dad made an announcement like that, but was a little relieved they didn't actually want to dote on him all day. Or so he thought.

"Well, that was a nice sentiment," Kurt blurted awkwardly. "But honestly, I'm kind of glad they didn't…" His voice trailed off as the two girls returned to the room, and he gasped softly.

Both were dressed like doctors. They had long, floor length doctors' coats, stethoscopes around their necks, and a doctor's kit with them. To Kurt's growing consternation, they had things like thermometers, Band-Aids, gauze, and tape in their first aid kits, and they weren't afraid to use them.

Sooner than he would have liked, Kurt was lying on the couch, his feet up, while Penny placed her stethoscope against the bottom of his foot and listened to it intently. It was charmingly reminiscent of one of Kurt's favourite scenes in the movie The Little Mermaid.

Katherine was a bit more polished. She had opted to put her thermometer in Kurt's mouth, and he shuddered to think when the last time that particular toy had been disinfected. He stole a glance to Blaine, who now sat in the leather chair next to the sofa, watching Kurt and his daughters play happily.

"Murglefurthung," Kurt said, and Blaine began laughing loudly. Katherine shot her father a nasty glare, or at least as nasty as a four year-old could look, and gently removed the thermometer from Kurt's mouth. He took a breath to ask his question again, but her four-year-old hand covered it, a solemn look on her face.

"You are _soooo_ sick!" She advised, as she looked at the toy thermometer. "You need a Band Aid." Her eyes lit up, along with Penny's and together they reached for the first aid kits.

Kurt risked a glance to Blaine; was that a look of pure glee on his face or was Kurt imagining things? Turning back to the girls, he realised why Blaine was so ecstatic. Each girl had pulled out a huge bandage, ripped off the paper and the backings, and were advancing on him quickly, as though they knew he would scream and run for the hills if he saw that coming for much longer. That is, in fact, what he would have done, if it weren't for the fact that their father was standing right there. So he sighed, took it like a man, and was soon plastered in Band Aids. They found boo boos on his arms, legs, face, neck, back, and stomach, and they didn't care if the bandages were on top of or under his clothes. While they were playing, Blaine had made lunch for everyone, and the girls shrieked with delight when they saw he had made their favourite; chicken noodle soup with peanut butter toast. Together they dashed to the bathroom to clean off the germs from their hands, and sat at the little table made especially for them by their grandpa. Blaine served all three girls, and then sat beside Kurt, wincing gently when Kurt tried pulling off one of the bandages stuck to his face.

"Sorry about that," Blaine apologised, his face grimacing as he remembered what it felt like to try and pull off the bandages. "My girls really want to become doctors. Well, this month, anyway. A few months ago it was police officers, and I can tell you that you should be glad they don't have those handcuffs anymore. I got rid of them once I had to call my mother to get a spare key, Penny had swallowed it." Blaine blushed softly as he told that story; he didn't like telling stories like that, but Blaine felt as though he could trust Kurt; that was the whole reason he had hired him to begin with.

Kurt smiled ruefully, his eyes twinkling with delight.

"I bet that made your day, didn't it?" He retorted, laughter barely there, dancing on the tip of his tongue. Blaine chuckled softly, and was almost immediately joined by Kurt's giggles. Once the laughter had stopped, Blaine made a bowl of soup for Kurt, who declined the peanut butter toast. He made a bowl for himself as well, and together they sat on opposite sides of the couch, watching the girls eat.

Katherine finished her peanut butter toast, but didn't want all of her soup. Penny finished her soup, but didn't want all of her toast. And Jessica just made a huge mess of herself, but ended up getting some of it her mouth; at least enough for her to begin yawning soon after.

Blaine placed his bowl on the coffee table, and, grabbing the cloth from the kitchen that Kurt used earlier, he warmed it up with hot water, and began cleaning off his youngest daughter. Kurt pulled his feet off the couch to help, but Katherine shouted: "No! If you get up, we'll have to do everything over again!"

Blaine looked over at the semi-standing Kurt, and waved him back down.

"It's fine, I'll get them. Relax, I'll be done putting them down in a little bit. We'll talk when I come back out," And he continued getting the girls ready for their nap while Kurt slipped back onto the couch with a sigh. He didn't even want to think what the bandages were doing to his face. He would have to moisturise really well tonight, after figuring out a way to get the Band-Aids off. As he pondered this dilemma, he began to doze lightly, his mind wandering off to uncharted places, and he slipped silently into sleep.

* * *

><p>Blaine returned to the living room after taking fifteen minutes to read the girls a naptime story, and found Kurt passed out on his leather couch. The soft snoring was endearing, and Blaine didn't have the heart to wake the other man. He wandered around the room, collecting bowls and other dishes left out, and piled them all in the sink. He returned to the living room, and began straightening up his place. It wasn't dirty, but the place definitely looked lived in. With clothes and toys and papers everywhere, it really did look as though a tornado had hit. He loved his girls, but they were definitely not the type to pick up after themselves. He would have to work on that.<p>

After he'd tidied the room, he went back to the kitchen, and did the dishes. It took a bit longer, as he didn't have a dishwasher, but he preferred to do them by hand anyway. Pulling out his Ipod, he pressed play on his play list, and began to rock his body in time to the music emanating from his headphones.

Once the dishes were done, he didn't know what else to do with himself. This was usually when he lay down for a nap himself, weary from the morning with the girls. But Kurt had usurped his napping place.

At the thought of the man who would be taking care of his children, he risked a quick glance at him, as he turned off his Ipod. The other man was sill sleeping, head now turned toward the back of the couch, his legs bent gently at an angle, his feet tucked under the cushion on the far end of the couch. Kurt shivered slightly in his sleep, and Blaine frowned. He walked to the closet in his room, and pulled out the softest blanket he could find. Returning to the living room, he lay the blanket over Kurt, tucking the blanket in tenderly around Kurt's shoulders. Then he sat back in the leather chair, studying Kurt's face while he slept.

Blaine couldn't figure out why he had hired Kurt. He was so different than all the other nannies Blaine had hired in the past six months; he was male, for one thing. All of the girls' other nannies had been female, with exemplary recommendations, and yet they'd all turned tail and run at the sight of his three beautiful angels. Andrea had been good with them, but it was no use begging her to come back, if only for them. She was too busy to have anything to do with him, or the children, and that made him immensely sad. Not for him, or for her; only for the children's sake.

In the middle of pondering all of the trivialities of life, Blaine slowly slid into unconsciousness, his body becoming lax as his mind relaxed, and he drifted off into a world of unexplainable dreams. Dreams that involved three little girls and a very handsome, very sweet, very kind man who took care of them.

And his dreams morphed into something more; his hands wrapped around that waist. His tongue delving into that mouth. His hips thrusting gently against something soft, and yet completely hard at the same time. Dreams where everything he had repressed when he was a teenager came floating to the surface, intent on making itself known. His hands moved in light brown hair, his eyes stared into the crystal blue-green pools, his lips quested for the taste of something not quite forbidden, and yet completely out of reach.

His body twitched with barely restrained excitement, and his mind continued to float.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, warning to all; THIS CHAPTER IS SMUT. Pure, unadulterated smut! Okay, not really that bad, but if you don't care for smutty goodness, please don't read. There are no major plotlines happening in this chapter, so feel free to skip it if this isn't your type of thing.**

**As always, not mine. I rent. **

* * *

><p>Kurt awoke slowly to the distinct sound of two upset little girls. He turned over on the couch, and looked at Penny and Katherine, and they stared solemnly at him. He sat up, rubbing his eyes, and looked around him. Blaine seemed to be passed out on the leather chair near the couch.<p>

"What's wrong, girls?" He asked sleepily, drawing his hand through his hair messily. What was wrong with him? He didn't normally need a nap during the day.

"Daddy," Penny whispered conspiratorially, and Katherine nodded softly.

"Daddy," She agreed, stealing a quick look at him, as though frightened of what she would see if she looked at him.

"What's wrong with him?" Kurt asked, looking over at Blaine and studying him for a few seconds. Then Kurt began to understand, and felt himself turning a couple of shades darker.

For Blaine was dreaming, and although his dreams were obviously exceedingly pleasant, Kurt felt sure that the girls shouldn't be watching this. He plastered a smile on his face and turned back to the girls.

"It's okay, sweethearts," His voice was low to avoid waking the dreaming man close to him. "Daddy's just having a strange dream. He's fine," Kurt nearly choked on that last word, but managed to get it out all right. "Why don't you guys go play in the bedroom for a little while, and I'll start making dinner, how's that sound?" The girls nodded fervently, and tiptoed back into the bedroom and shut the door. Kurt looked back at the man sleeping in the chair, and wondered how he was going to wake him up.

Kurt's mind was instantly flooded with images of himself waking Blaine up with kisses, nips to his lower lip, a hand here, a tongue there. _Holy shit._ Kurt's face flushed yet again, and he wondered if it was becoming a habit to blush this much over someone he barely knew.

Blinking the remainder of the sleep from his eyes, he watched the other man writhing on the chair. The throes of his dream must have been exceedingly graphic, because it caused Blaine's body to gyrate in ways Kurt didn't think were possible, even if he _had_ been on the cheerleading team in high school.

Kurt startled as a low moan erupted from the sleeping man's throat, and Kurt grew warm at just the thought of being able to elicit that kind of response from his employer. Closing his eyes in regret, he slowly made his way closer to Blaine, intending on waking the other man up.

As Kurt reached up to tap Blaine on the shoulder, a soft gasp came from Blaine, and he awoke. His mind was still half-asleep, and in that split second he grabbed Kurt's arm and pulled the taller man down to him. Kurt landed in his lap, and Blaine's hips gave a jerk. His questing mouth found Kurt's, his mind so mussed he wasn't sure what was going on; but it felt amazing, and he never wanted it to stop.

The touch, the taste, the sounds he was pulling from the man he was thrusting against, made his blood boil ever higher, as though his dream had suddenly come to life and…

Blaine's eyes popped open properly, and he took in the lap full of squirming Kurt he held.

His eyes widened, his breath hitched and his hands leapt up from Kurt's body as though he had been stung. No. It couldn't possibly be. He had to still be dreaming. Oh God, if you really do exist, _please_ let me still be dreaming, he thought miserably to himself.

Kurt blinked open his eyes, which had been rolling around somewhere in the back of his head. If nothing else could ever be said about Blaine Anderson, it was that he was an _amazing_ kisser. Kurt placed his hands on the broad shoulders of the man under him, and pushed himself upright. Swaying slightly unsteadily on his feet, he managed to totter a few steps away and collapse on the couch, facing Blaine.

Blaine had a look of pure, unadulterated shock on his usually serene features. His mind was whirling a mile a second, but it was only going in circles. Not once did it stop to allow him to actually think about anything.

"I'm not… You aren't… I just… Oh my God," Blaine, hardly coherent at the best of times, couldn't even form a full sentence as he stared at the flushed man in front of him.

Kurt gave a sharp bark of laughter, trying to disguise the hurt he felt at the rejection.

"I know you aren't gay, Blaine. But I will say, that had to have been one hell of a dream you were having," he quipped, the snarkiness just enough to mask the pain he felt inside. "I had to shoo the girls into the bedroom to play. They wondered if you were sick," He added, just a bit more gently. Blaine catapulted himself from the chair, concern written all over his face; Kurt stopped him before he could get more than a couple of steps.

"They're fine, Blaine. They were a bit worried about you, but I reassured them. Why don't you go take a shower and cool off a bit," Kurt remarked softly, inclining his head in Blaine's direction. It took the other man a moment to realise his erection hadn't faded in the slightest. He turned away, embarrassed, and nodded curtly, taking off down the hall to the bathroom.

Once there, he closed the door, and leaned against it morosely. What the hell had his body done, betraying him like that? His humiliation was complete, because his fucking cock wouldn't even deflate. He was hornier than ever, and the man he wanted to push against a wall stood less than twenty feet from where he was.

Trying to get the images from his head, he turned on the shower and stripped. Jumping in, he gritted his teeth as he turned the water as cold as he could stand. He stood there for at least five minutes, but his dick remained stiff. Finally with a low groan, he took himself in hand and jerked himself off like a fucking teenager. The heat that rose from his body effectively cancelled out the cold from the water, and he found himself overheating. As he neared his climax, he attempted to force out thoughts of Kurt, and think back to the amazing female supermodel bodies in the most recent magazine he had picked up. But his mind refused to stay with the supermodels. Bleach blond hair was replaced by smooth, light brown locks. Deep brown eyes were replaced by dazzling blue-green ones. Perfect, pearly teeth were replaced by Kurt's amazing, close-mouthed smile. Scantily clad women had _nothing_ on the man who currently was sitting in his living room, probably thinking about Blaine, and the way he had kissed him.

With a deep, reverberating groan, which echoed off the tiles and should have been the most embarrassing sound in the world, but really wasn't, Blaine came, his hot seed shooting over the wet tiles. He stroked himself through it, finally releasing when the stimulation became too much. His panting sounded obnoxiously loud to him, and he wondered fleetingly if Kurt could hear him through the door. His dick gave a little twitch, and he looked down incredulously.

_Really?_

Blaine didn't know what it was about Kurt that made him want him so much, and truthfully, he didn't want to know. He was straight, God Damn It, even if he hadn't so much as looked at another woman since Andrea had left him. It wasn't like he didn't have stuff to do; with three kids to take care of most of the time he felt like sleeping, rather than trying to find his new soul mate.

Not that there were many women out there who would be able to love a man with three kids. Having an ex was baggage enough; having three kids was like social suicide. Not for the first time, he wondered what his life would be like if he hadn't agreed to the marriage with Andrea.

Then he shuddered violently. When the hell had the water gotten so damned _cold_? He turned off the shower, and with chattering teeth, searched around for a towel. _Shit. Shit Shit Shit!_

He debated standing there until he drip dried, but his chattering teeth made it difficult, and his lips turning blue made it impossible. Cracking the door a little, he stage-whispered down the hall:  
>"Hey, Kurt… Are you still here?"<p>

A shuffle sounded, and Kurt appeared in the hallway, gracefully slipping down to the door, blatantly ignoring the fact that his employer was completely naked in the other room.

"Would you be so kind as to grab a towel for me from the hall closet?" Blaine asked sheepishly, his eyes roaming everywhere but on Kurt, who arched his eyebrows in response.

"Of course," Kurt turned, swaying slightly down the hall a ways. Blaine blinked gently; was Kurt supposed to _sashay_ like that? As Kurt handed him the towel, he smiled awkwardly, and closed the door behind him.

He toweled off, and wrapped the fabric around his waist snugly. Confronting himself in the mirror, he scowled.

Oh.

My.

God.

Unsure of how to interpret the situation, he groaned, and pulled out his toothbrush.


	4. Chapter 4

**After the smut of last chapter, I decided we needed fluff! Here's Kurt, Blaine and the girls, enjoying a quiet night together. Hope you enjoy!**

**As always, I own nothing; all credit goes the the writers and creators of Glee.**

* * *

><p>Blaine stepped out of the bathroom, somewhat composed, to find Kurt in the kitchen, making dinner. There was music on in the living room, and his eldest girls were dancing along to the Show Tunes, while his youngest rocked in her baby swing and watched it all. Blaine wasn't sure what Kurt was making, but it smelled scrumptious.<p>

He plastered a smile to his face as he entered, and laughingly picked up his middle child. Penny screeched, and then giggled as her father tickled her. Blaine felt content; this was the first time in a while he'd actually enjoyed himself. Lately, all he seemed to do was go, go, go. With three daughters under the age of five, that made it much harder for him to be able to enjoy his time with his girls.

"So, Kurt," He began, some of his ease draining away as he awkwardly spoke to the man in the kitchen. "What culinary masterpiece have you decided to grace us with, this evening, hmmm?" He allowed a touch of laughter to enter his voice, trying to dispel the overcast mood between himself and the other man.

"Chicken Tortellini," Kurt replied, providing Blaine with an amazingly lovely smile as he turned to face him. "In an Alfredo Sauce." He turned back to the stove, quietly stirring something in a pot, and adjusted the heat. Blaine blinked.

"Okay, I know for a fact we did _not_ have the ingredients for an Alfredo Sauce in the house this morning," Blaine accused sourly. "So where did they come from?" He looked at Kurt suspiciously. Kurt shrugged.

"While you were showering, I brought the girls downstairs and to the market, and picked up a few things," Kurt replied nonchalantly. Katherine began to pipe up, and Kurt hushed her.

"Remember it's a secret, Katherine," Kurt winked at the little girl, who then blushed and attempted to wink back. Kurt giggled at her efforts.

"It's a secret dessert, daddy," She laughed happily. "And I picked it out 'cause I know what you like!" Blaine couldn't help but smile lovingly at his eldest daughter, and then he picked her up and twirled her around the room, dancing a waltz to the Show Tunes music playing on the stereo. Kurt laughed at the look on the little girl's face; she was in pure heaven.

Then Penny wandered up to Kurt and put her arms up; she wanted to dance too. Kurt turned off the element on the stove, picked up the three year old, and held her close as he, too, began to dance across the floor. They waltzed, they twirled, they even did the samba, and then Kurt announced that the food had cooled down enough for the children to eat. He placed Penny on her chair at the kids' table, and Blaine placed Katherine on her chair. Kurt removed Jessica from her baby swing, and put her in her high chair. Then he turned to the stove and served the kids, while Blaine set their table with cutlery and drinking cups.

"Okay, who wants water, and who wants milk?" He asked both girls, pretending to be a waiter. Katherine clapped her hands and squealed slightly.

"Milk!" She exclaimed, followed a second later by Penny squealing "Milk!" as well. Blaine grinned at his daughters, as he pulled out the milk from the fridge, and proceeded to fill their cups. He also filled a sippy cup for Jess, who proceeded to throw it to the ground as soon as she took it. Blaine laughed.

"Guess you're too hungry for milk just yet, huh baby girl?" He cooed at his youngest, who proceeded to blow him a raspberry. He frowned. That was a habit she had picked up somewhere in the past few weeks, and he wasn't sure how to go about scolding her for it; so he ignored it, hoping the lack of a response would allow her to realise it wasn't garnering any attention. He turned back to Kurt, who was trying to balance three bowls of Chicken Tortellini. He took the smallest bowl from Kurt, who threw him a grateful look, and they proceeded to get the children settled with their dinner. They then retired to the kitchen, and made up their own plates. Since Blaine only had the table for the kids, they made their way over to the couch and sat there, balancing their plates on their laps.

After a couple of awkward minutes, Blaine turned on the television, looking for anything to distract from the quiet of the house. The sound was horrendously loud in the quiet of the room, and Kurt and the girls covered their ears while Blaine turned the volume down. How on earth had it gotten so loud?

"Sorry about that," Kurt said sheepishly. "I was listening to the news earlier while I started dinner, and I couldn't hear over the sound of the pots and pans in here. That was my fault." His cheeks were bright red, and he looked down at his meal in embarrassment.

"That's okay," Blaine laughed a bit, trying to get Kurt's mind off of his embarrassment. "God knows I've done it myself after watching a football game, when Andrea had taken…" He trailed off awkwardly. His eyes flickered to Kurt's profile, and then back to the tv. Why couldn't he talk to Kurt the way he had earlier? No self-consciousness, no embarrassment, nothing to make him feel awkward. Why, oh _why,_ had his dream been so vivid? Why had his body decided that Kurt was what it wanted, when Blaine was so obviously straight? Blaine let these thoughts flit through his brain as he watched the show, of which he remembered nothing.

After everyone was finished eating, Blaine announced that it was bathtime, and grabbed a hold of his very messy eight-month-old, and proceeded to walk her to the bathroom. Kurt threw in a movie for the two eldest until it was their turn, and he settled in the kitchen, making short work of the dishes and cleaning the countertops and the stove.

Kurt had just finished cleaning up the dishes when he heard a quiet melody coming from Jessica's room. He followed the sound, walking on cat feet, and stopped just before the open door. Through the small crack in the door, he could see Blaine, trying to rock his youngest daughter to sleep on his shoulder, singing her a soft lullaby.

Kurt's eyes filled with tears at the sight of the loving father, but he refused to allow them to slip down his cheeks. Blinking furiously, he managed to contain them. Then opening the door slightly, he entered the room. The look on Blaine's face as he saw Kurt enter the room was curious, but not hostile in any way. Blaine continued singing, the fussy baby turning awkwardly in his arms to look at Kurt.

Kurt moved forward, his arm outstretched. Blaine made to give him the baby, but Kurt shook his head softly, and lay his hand on Jessica's back, rubbing soothingly. As Blaine began another chorus of the lullaby, Kurt joined in, his soft countertenor voice blending gently with Blaine's, entwining and caressing and loving the child in Blaine's arms.

Beautiful dreamer,  
>Wake unto me<br>Starlight and dewdrops  
>Are awaiting thee<p>

Sounds of the rude world  
>Heard in the day<br>Led by the moonlight  
>Have all passed away<p>

Beautiful dreamer,  
>Queen of my song<br>List' while I woo thee  
>With soft melody<p>

Gone are the cares of  
>Life's busy throng<br>Beautiful dreamer  
>Awake unto me<br>Beautiful dreamer,  
>Awake unto me<p>

As they finished the final note, Jessica gave a soft yawn, and settled on her father's shoulder. Her deep breathing and closed eyelids advised the two that she was finally sleeping. With a guarded look at Kurt, Blaine lifted her from his shoulder, settling her gently into the crib, and pulling her warm blanket over her. Kurt tiptoed from the room, Blaine following silently, and he pulled the door shut behind him.

Blaine leaned against the wall, his hand carding through his hair.

"Are you all right?" Kurt asked gently, his look of concern surprising the curly-haired man. Blaine gave a sharp nod, and made his way back to the girls in the living room. Announcing bath time, he ushered them into the bathroom, figuring it more expedient to have them both in the bath at the same time. As he washed and played with them, he mulled over Kurt's singing abilities. Kurt must have been vocally trained, because he had harmonised extremely well with Blaine, and had known all of the words to Beautiful Dreamer. Blaine wondered where, when and how Kurt had been trained; had he had another man to sing with? Or had he been paired with only women?

Blaine was fully aware Kurt was gay; the man was one of the most flamboyant people Blaine had ever met. It didn't bother him at all, especially with the feelings he was starting to experience. But he wondered about Kurt's past. Had he been bullied? Had it been because he was gay, or because he was a singer? There was so much about Kurt that Blaine hadn't wanted to ask. He didn't want to get too personal with this man, but it seemed his subconscious wasn't listening to what his consciousness wanted. He returned his focus on his girls when he received a face full of soapy water from Penny.

After he tucked the girls in, Kurt entered the room to say good night. Katherine un-tucked herself from bed, and Penny followed right away, and together they clung to Kurt's legs. Katherine looked up to Kurt, her hazel eyes shining softly, and asked in a quiet, shy voice:

"Kurt, will you read to us?" Kurt stood there, shocked. Blaine was even more shocked. Even when he and Andrea had been together, the girls had never allowed her into the room at bedtime; Blaine was the only one to ever read them a bedtime story, and he was a little insulted that they wanted Kurt to read to them. But his eyes met Kurt's, and Kurt's soft smile quelled the hurt in his heart. It seemed that being asked to read to the girls made Kurt extremely happy, if the look of love in his eyes were any indication. He looked at them, then back at Blaine, and Blaine capitulated. He gave a soft nod, and Kurt returned his gaze to the children.

"Of course," He said, his quiet voice filling the room with warmth. "What book would you like me to read?" As one, the girls raced to the bookshelf, grabbing the book that their father read to them every evening at bedtime.

"Peter Rabbit?" Kurt looked amused as he sat on the bed beside Blaine.

"No, Kurt, up here!" Katherine patted the pillow lying beside her, and he scooted up to the head of the bed, leaning himself on the headboard. "Now you, Daddy!" And Blaine positioned himself awkwardly next to Kurt, giving him a small smile of understanding. Then Katherine plopped on her father's lap, and Penny sat in Kurt's, and together they read the story. Katherine and Penny giggled all the way through, because Kurt did voices for the characters. He used a different voice for Mother Rabbit, and for Flopsy, Mopsy, Cotton-Tail and Peter. When he got to voicing Mr McGregor, he deepened his voice, startling Blaine, and making both girls giggle helplessly with laughter. When the story was over, he closed the book gently, and gave both girls a hug. Carefully avoiding Blaine's gaze, he left the room, and Blaine took the opportunity to cuddle his girls for a minute or two before once again tucking them into their beds. Placing a kiss on each forehead, he softly wished them a good night, and turned off the lights. He left the door open a crack, to allow light from the hall to seep in. Penny was still a little afraid of the dark.

As he made his way into the living room, he caught Kurt gathering his things from by the door, his jacket already on.

"Where are you going?" He asked softly, his eyes following he other man's every movement. Kurt stopped and raised an eyebrow at Blaine.

"I have to get home," Kurt said softly, carding his hand through his hair unconsciously. "If I don't leave now, I'll never make it before one AM, and then I'll only have four hours of sleep before I have to get back up to come back here." He sounded almost apologetic, as though leaving was the last thing he wanted to do, and Blaine almost cheered at that realisation. Then he realised what he was thinking, and scowled.

"All right, then." He answered gruffly. Then he had an idea. "Give me your cell phone," He demanded brusquely. Kurt quirked his eyebrow, but patiently handed it over. Blaine took it and put in his cell number, making sure he added "Employer" after his name. So Kurt wouldn't forget. Yeah. Then he sent a text message from Kurt's phone to his own, ignoring the message when it appeared on his cell.

"There. Now you have my cell, and I have yours. Send me a text message when you get home, I want to make sure you're all right," He added grouchily.

"Blaine, are you all right?" Kurt asked gently, his eyes full of concern over Blaine's behaviour. Blaine shrugged his shoulders; of course he wasn't okay, but he would be all right eventually.

"Fine," Kurt added. "But if you need me for anything, _anything_, don't hesitate to call me, okay?" He finished softly, his hand resting gently on Blaine's arm. Blaine looked down at Kurt's hand in shock; Kurt coloured and removed his hand from Blaine's arm.

"I should go," Kurt mumbled, his head hanging softly and he shuffled to the door. Opening it, he slipped into the hallway, and Blaine grasped the door before he had the chance to close it.

"Kurt," Blaine whispered, his eyes going round as he looked at the man staring back at him.

"Yes?" Kurt breathed, his heart hammering in his chest.

"Be careful, okay?" Kurt released the breath he had been holding, and nodded carefully at Blaine, his eyes searching the other's face for any sign of something hidden in the message. Not finding anything, he smiled gently, his smile not quite reaching his eyes.

"I'll be fine. I'll text you when I get home. Have a good night," And with that, Kurt swirled in the hallway, and quickly walked down to the elevator. Blaine watched him go, his eyes never leaving the narrow expanse of his shoulders, the gentle sway of his hips, listening to the sharp tap of his boots on the floor. Blaine swallowed harshly, his mind racing with the things he wanted to say, to _do_, to Kurt, and his heart beating madly in his chest with the implied sexual overtone. And yet…

Blaine walked back into the apartment. He settled himself on the couch, and used the quiet of the room to allow himself to think.

He was straight. He loved women. He was sure of that. But Kurt made him feel so much more than what Andrea had. Yes, Andrea had been the mother of his children; he loved them dearly, and so loved her for giving them to him. But she hadn't been warm, or compassionate, or caring. She had been cold, calculating and manipulative. Perhaps that was just in her nature.

That was it! Blaine sat up straighter in his seat, the leather softness of the couch making it difficult, but he managed it. It was Andrea that had been the problem, not him! So if he were to get out there and start dating again, maybe he would be able to get his mind off of Kurt! With this plan in mind, he moved to his bedroom, subconsciously grabbing his cell phone off he table and bringing it along with him to the bedroom.

He fired up his trusty laptop. He remembered some of the advertisements on late night television, and went to E-Harmony. The site seemed horribly complicated, it wanted to know his birth date, his favourite colour, all kinds of personal information about him, and when he finally finished entering the information, it was almost midnight. His phone buzzed softly from the bed where he threw it, and he smiled to receive a text from Kurt:

_Hey! _

_Got home safe and sound. _

_Have a good night,_

_Kurt_

Blaine's grin widened, and he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror on the back of the closet door. His silly, love-struck grin reminded him of what he was doing, and he scowled, his face going from serene to agitated in less than a second. He replied to Kurt with a _Great! See you tomorrow! B _and returned to his computer.

Looking at the information he had entered, he slowly shook his head at the stupidity of it all. Then he hit the send button before he could get cold feet and delete the lot of it. He sighed gently, the breath blowing out his nose in a huff, and went into the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face. He came back into his room and got his pyjamas on, and crawled into bed after turning off the computer. He flicked off the light in the room, and lay there for over an hour, just staring at the ceiling, and wondering what Kurt was doing, at that very moment, somewhere out in the city, all alone.


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter was bit harder to write. I hope you guys like it... XD**

* * *

><p>Kurt arrived at Blaine's apartment in the midst of chaos. Katherine was yelling at the top of her lungs, and running around the apartment crazily. Penny was crying in a corner, Blaine was trying to calm her down. And Jessica was still in her crib, her hands grasping the edges of the bed and shaking the whole thing so it scooted across the floor, and screaming at the top of <em>her <em>lungs.

Kurt took in the whole room, his eyes roaming from Katherine to Blaine and Penny. Taking a deep breath, he calmed his nerves, and walked to the back bedroom to get Jess.

Bringing the youngster out to the living room, he grabbed Katherine with one hand, and sat her on the floor. She stopped yelling long enough for him to put the baby in her lap, and her look of confusion made him smile.

"Hold your sister for a few minutes, while I make something for breakfast, okay?" Kurt asked softly, his voice low and soothing. Katherine blinked, and looked down at her baby sister, who looked back up at her adoringly. She reached out one little hand and grabbed her sister's finger, pulling it to her mouth and chewing on it.

"Owie!" Katherine shouted, causing the baby to start crying all over again, and Kurt counted to five, just like his father had taught him when he was younger.

"Katherine, you have to keep your hands from her mouth, okay?" He asked gently, looking toward Blaine who was now sitting quietly with Penny as he dried her tears, cuddling her to him. "Here," He added, passing Katherine a teething ring he had pulled from the freezer. "Let her suck and chew on this. Just hold her, don't let her crawl away from you, okay?" Katherine nodded, her little eyes round as she watched her very hungry sister chewing happily on her teething ring.

Blaine finally stood up from where Penny was, and lifted her into his arms. He hugged her once more, and put her down beside Katherine and Jessica. As she played gently with her sisters, Blaine wandered into the kitchen, where Kurt was preparing bowls of cereal for the girls.

"What a morning," Blaine said, his weary face showing so much emotion it was impossible for Kurt to not feel bad for him. "Penny and Katherine came into my room at four this morning. The thunderstorm woke them up," Kurt nodded, even he had been awoken by the ear-splitting thunder which had shaken his apartment. "Jessica slept through it, although I'm not sure how, but I ended up staying awake and calming their fears all morning. They haven't been back to bed, nor have I, and on top of everything else, I think I'm… I'm… a-a-achooo!" Blaine ended by sneezing fiercely, covering his mouth and nose with his hand. Dashing to the bathroom, he grabbed a handful of toilet paper and wiped his nose, mouth and hand, then washed his hands and face. When he returned to the kitchen, he finished his sentence: "I'm catching a cold."

Kurt smiled softly, and looked at Blaine from the corner of his eye: the other man really didn't look very good, and if he was sick, it was most likely the cold that Kurt had had first. He felt bad for passing on his germs.

Blaine looked at his three girls, playing on the floor in the living room, and took two of the bowls Kurt held in his hands. Kurt followed Blaine into the dining room, gathering up Jessica and placing her in her high chair and handing her the bowl. Blaine placed the other two bowls on the kids' table, then looked at Kurt.

"Would you like some breakfast, Kurt? I have bacon, eggs, toast?" Kurt shook his head softly, another light smile gracing his lips.

"No thanks, I grabbed a muffin earlier. But go ahead and make something for yourself. I've got things covered in here," He motioned to the room at large.

Blaine wandered into the kitchen, and stared around him owlishly. He really wasn't in the mood for food, but no wonder, with the way he was feeling. Even the thought of toast with butter made his stomach clench painfully, and he released a little groan of agony. Turning back around, he made his way back to the living room, squinting at Kurt through the dull pain of his headache; wait, when had he developed a headache?

Kurt took one look at Blaine's greenish tinge, and sprung to his feet in alarm. Upon reaching the other man, he took hold of his arm, and directed him back to his bedroom. With flaming red cheeks, Kurt stripped Blaine of his pants, noting in passing that Blaine wore boxer briefs, and shoved him into the messy bed.

"You stay there," Kurt ordered, searching the house for a bucket to place beside Blaine, just in case, and finding a little bottle of aspirin in the top of the medicine cabinet. He brought Blaine two tablets, and a glass of water, and watched as Blaine swallowed them. He left the glass beside his bed, in case Blaine needed more water.

Blaine blinked feverishly in the bed, his eyes focussing and sliding away from the man taking care of him, and refocusing while his eyes rolled in his head. Blaine had never been fond of being sick, but not for the reasons you'd think; when Blaine was sick, he was _sick_. He usually got everything twice as bad as anyone else; it was like he was cursed.

Kurt felt Blaine's forehead, and pulled the digital thermometer from the top of the hall closet. Upon reading the temperature, he was startled to find it a very high 104.3 degrees Fahrenheit. He shook his head softly, and Blaine looked up into Kurt's eyes with panic.

"You're not going anywhere today, buster," Kurt muttered, drawing the blankets up to cover Blaine's trembling torso. Blaine promptly kicked them off, and resumed his trembling.

"I'm hot," Blaine whimpered, his eyes cracked open only slightly with the force of his head splitting in two. Kurt shook his head.

"All right, I'll be back in, in about ten minutes when you decide you're freezing," Kurt commented dryly, and he left Blaine alone in the room.

True to his word, Kurt came back after ten minutes, and Blaine was shivering, curled up in a ball on the bed.

"Why do I feel so _horrible_?" Blaine whined, his limbs controlling him, rather than the other way around. "Can I just die now? _Please,_ Kurt?"

Kurt was looking critically at the prostrate man lying on his bed, and once again flicked the covers over him.

"No, Blaine, you are _not_ allowed to die. You have three little girls out there who love you too much to let you go. Besides, they are just as sick as you are," He added offhandedly, gesturing towards the living room. Blaine's eyes widened in remorse, and he attempted to push himself from the bed to stumble to their aid.

"Oh, no you don't!" Kurt cried, manhandling Blaine back into the bed. He fought, but was eventually subdued by Kurt and thrust back into the warmth of his covers. "I am taking care of you and the girls, and if you don't stop squirming, I won't be able to take care of them properly." At that, Blaine stopped his struggling, and lay back, utterly spent.

His brain was trying too hard to focus on the man beside him to worry about much of anything else.

Kurt turned on the television, and allowed it to play in the background as he went to each of the three girls, taking their temperatures. They all had fevers, and Penny was complaining about being "scratchy". It took a few minutes for Kurt to understand what she meant, and as he looked at her belly, where she was scratching, he noticed a few little red dots. His eyebrows shot up quickly, and he checked over Katherine as well. She had a bunch of the same type of dots all over her back, and some on her belly and arms, but Jessica was by far the worst.

Chicken Pox!

Kurt occupied the eldest girls with colouring, and placed the baby in her swing, before returning to the back bedroom to have a talk with Blaine.

"Blaine," He murmured, and the shorter man opened his eyes blearily. "Blaine, have the girls ever had chicken pox?" He was certain of the answer, even before Blaine shook his head gently; his head was still pounding.

"I haven't had them either," Blaine whispered in the darkness of the room. "I figured I was immune when I was younger. They went around my school twice and I never caught them." Kurt shook his head softly, and pulled down the covers from Blaine's chest. Blaine's eyes popped open in alarm, and he scrambled to grab the covers back.

"Blaine! Stop that!" Kurt ordered sharply, making Blaine pause in his actions. "I have to check and see if you have any spots," He added, a little gentler this time. "If you do, I'm going to have to run to the store and pick up Calamine Lotion, and a couple of other things as well," He added thoughtfully, as he yanked up Blaine's shirt, pulling it completely off to allow himself to check Blaine thoroughly.

As Kurt had suspected, Blaine's chest was dotted with the same red spots he had seen on the girls; what he had not suspected, however, was the reaction his body would take when confronted with a shirtless Blaine. His body didn't seem to care that Blaine was sick; his cheeks flushed, his pupils dilated, his breath started getting quicker, and his stomach began doing flip-flops in his belly. _Oh come _on, he thought to himself weakly. _The guy's laid up in bed and I'm being creepy by feeling this way towards him right now._ Kurt firmly pushed all thoughts of _feelings_ from his mind, and tried to concentrate on the task at hand.

He took Blaine's temperature again, and pulled the covers back up to Blaine's neck. Blaine fell asleep between one moment and the next, and Kurt was left staring at his employer in stunned silence. Blaine was _gorgeous_ when he slept. His face wasn't slack, but it _was _serene. Even flushed, his features were beautiful; Kurt reached his hand out to brush the sweaty curls from Blaine's forehead, a look of contentment coming over his face as he dreamed.

Kurt then retired to the living room, cleaned up the girls and put them all down for their afternoon nap. He took Blaine's spare set of keys from the key holder in the front hallway, and locked the door on his way out; he had to make sure he was back quickly to take care of the girls. In his current state, Blaine wouldn't be able to take care of himself, let alone his three daughters.

* * *

><p>Kurt opened the apartment to silence. He was hoping all the girls were still sleeping, and he placed the paper shopping bag on the kitchen counter. Opening it, he pulled out Calamine Lotion, Baking Soda, and three types of soup, four cans each. He also pulled out a couple of different types of frozen juice, and placed them in Blaine's tiny freezer, leaving a can of grape punch out on the counter to thaw.<p>

He heard a soft mumbling coming from the back of the apartment, and wandered down the hallway. Instead of it being Blaine or the two eldest awake, he was surprised to see Jessica standing up in her crib, mumbling nonsensical words in her infantile fashion. She looked at Kurt as he walked in, and held her hands up to be picked up.

Kurt smiled gently as he walked over and released the little girl from her prison, carrying her back out to the living room. Since everyone else was still sleeping, he had the opportunity to sit and play with Jessica for the first time since he had met the family.

Kurt wasn't really sure what kind of games he could play with the baby. She was only eight months old, and he'd never been able to figure out what to do with them that young. Even when Finn's kids had been that young, Kurt hadn't had to do anything with them; he'd gotten to hold them, but anytime they started crying he'd panicked and given them back to their parents. He held Jess loosely in his lap, wondering what she might like to do.

Jessica took that opportunity to turn herself around in Kurt's arms, and look at him straight in the eyes. Kurt blinked, his eyes growing round at the intense concentration the baby seemed to have. Then one tiny hand reached out, and grasped his nose. He winced; Jessica's nails needed to be trimmed. Then her other hand found his cheek, and she patted it softly, carefully, as only babies that small can do.

"Hi," He whispered softly, his breath making the tiny curls of her hair sway gently. She giggled, her toothless smile bringing about his own smile right back.

As she played with things like the collar of his shirt, his hair and his ears, inspecting everything, Kurt felt his heart melting just a little bit more. He had never had a little one around to play with, but this wasn't so hard. He just had to keep her entertained for a bit, until her sisters woke up.

Then Jessica gave a startled hiccup, and started crying. Kurt was surprised; what did he do wrong? Jessica began crying harder, louder, and Kurt was lost. How did he help the little girl to stop crying? Where was the off button? He couldn't help but think, as she let loose with a particularly sharp scream in his ear.

Blaine stumbled from the bedroom, his hand on his pounding head, and he tottered towards the two on the couch. He sat, and reached for his daughter, who Kurt had no problem handing over.

Blaine did a quick test. He checked her bum; no dirty diaper. He checked her teeth; it was possible she was teething, but he wasn't certain. He knew she had eaten before going to sleep, Kurt would have made sure of it, so he didn't think she was hungry. So he propped her against his shoulder as he leaned back on the couch, and began rubbing her back with firm but gentle strokes.

Kurt was amazed. He had never seen anyone able to calm a baby so quickly; Blaine had a gift. When Jessica let loose with a huge burp, Blaine sighed softly, a small smile gracing those perfect lips.

"There," he murmured quietly. "I bet that feels better, doesn't it?" As he continued rubbing her back, she stared at Kurt from the vantage point of her father's shoulder.

Kurt took the baby from Blaine's trembling hands, lifting and carrying her over to the swing. Now that she felt better, her crying was done and she was happy to swing while murmuring to herself quietly. Kurt returned to Blaine's side, sitting beside the man who looked like he was going to pass back out at any moment.

"Hey," He nudged Blaine's arm gently, catching the other man's attention. Blaine blinked and looked over at Kurt, his eyes weepy and filled with sleep. "Come on, let's get you back to bed," Kurt added, slinging Blaine's arm around his shoulder and standing up, heaving the stockier man to his feet with a huff.

Together they shuffled down the hallway, Kurt bumping into Katherine as she came out of her room, followed by Penny. The two little girls followed Kurt and their father to his bedroom, jumping up on the end of Blaine's bed as they tried to help make him more comfortable.

"Okay," Kurt announced as Blaine slid slowly between the sheets, his voice mumbling something about dinner. "I'm making dinner and you have your choice; we can have soup, ummm… soup, soup or soup! Which would you prefer?" He asked Katherine, his eyes twinkling with repressed laughter. Blaine smiled softly, and looked toward Katherine for her answer.

"I want chicken fries!" She exclaimed, drawing a quick burst of laughter from her father and a look of confusion from Kurt.

"What?" Kurt asked, looking back and forth from father to daughter and back again.

"She means chicken nuggets, like from McDonald's." Blaine advised gently. "Sweetheart," He added softly to his daughter. "If you have chicken fries your throat will get scratchy and it will hurt, okay? If you eat soup for today, and possibly tomorrow, then when everyone is better, we'll take a special trip and go to McDonald's for you, all right?" Katherine appeared to mull this over for a bit, and then turned to Kurt with a grin and announced: "Soup!"

Kurt chuckled, and nodded his head.

"Soup it is then, soup it is. Now, what kind? We have vegetable, chicken noodle, and hearty beef."

"Chicken noodles, chicken noodles!" Penny and Katherine both cried at the same time, their faces lighting up with glee. Blaine laughed quietly, and Kurt smirked.

"Blaine?" He looked over at the prostrate man, lying on the bed, and wiggled his eyebrows at him, making Blaine feel like laughing again.

"I'll have some of that hearty beef, if you don't mind," Blaine requested, adding a soft "Please and thank you," to the end of his request.

"Please and thank you! Please and thank you!" Katherine and Penny chanted; they were really enjoying themselves now. A squeal came from the living room, and the littlest girl playing in the swing.

"Yes, and vegetable for you, my dear," Kurt called out, laughing along with Blaine and the girls. Blaine lay back in his bed, patting the pillows for his daughters to come rest on, as Kurt left the room. He brought Jessica into the bedroom to be with her family, as he returned to the kitchen to begin making dinner for everyone. It was a simple thing; place the food in the bowls, add a bit of water, and stuff it in the microwave. It was fast, it was simple and it was nutritious. He heated up Jessica's first, and then the other two girls, placing them all on the table to cool before going into the room and bringing them out to eat.

Then he heated up Blaine's soup, and brought it to him in bed. He helped Blaine sit up in bed, and made sure he didn't need anything, before returning to the kitchen to prepare a bowl for himself.

He had just sat down on the couch, ready to eat, when Blaine called him into the bedroom to ask him something. He placed his bowl on the kitchen counter, and walked back to the bedroom to talk to Blaine.

"First of all, thank you, Kurt," Blaine began, his eyebrows lowered in concern as he tried to determine how to say exactly what he needed. "I'm immensely grateful to you for being here. I know I pay you for it, but you've definitely gone above and beyond what you were hired for, and you didn't have to," His eyes found Kurt's, and a small hint of shame graced them. Kurt couldn't understand what Blaine had to be ashamed about.

"Kurt, I have to go…" Blaine blushed, the heat in his face intensifying the fever ravaging his body. Kurt quirked his eyebrow at him.

"You have to go where?" He asked, not understanding what Blaine was getting at.

"No, Kurt, I _have to go_," Blaine whimpered, his entire body feeling flush at the implications. "I have to go _pee,_" He elaborated, and all of sudden Kurt understood why he was so red. Kurt began to colour in embarrassment for him.

"Oh! Ummm… all right," Kurt temporised, his arms coming around the other man, flicking the blankets off with one hand and pulling Blaine to his feet with the other. How on Earth had he been able to walk down the hallway earlier, if he was having so much trouble staying on his feet now? As Kurt walked Blaine to the bathroom door, Blaine tripped, and nearly slid down the wall to the floor. Kurt grabbed him quickly around the waist, hauling him up and forcibly carrying him into the bathroom.

Kurt sat Blaine down on the edge of the tub, rising the lid of the toilet and helping Blaine scoot over to have a seat. He averted his eyes as Blaine removed himself from his underwear, both flushing a deep red as Blaine voided himself. After finishing, he tucked himself back in, and Kurt hauled him back up to his feet, propping him up against the sink to allow him to wash his hands, and pass a cloth through the cool water.

Helping Blaine back to the bedroom was less eventful, and he slid his employer back beneath the covers. Handing him back the lukewarm bowl of soup, Kurt retreated back to the living room.

The girls had finished eating, and were now scratching all over. Kurt sighed, looking forlornly at his bowl on the counter, and grabbed the hands of the two eldest girls. He also grabbed the box of baking soda, and the Calamine Lotion, and brought them into the bathroom.

He filled the tub with warm water, adding a generous sprinkling of Baking Soda to the water to help reduce the itch. The girls were delighted, until they realised the powder didn't make bubbles in the water. Then they pouted a bit.

Kurt washed the two, making sure they washed all over, and pulled them out, wrapping them in thick towels.

He directed them to their bedroom, pulling out their pyjamas, and asking them to put them on while he bathed the baby.

He got Jessica all bathed, making sure she was washed all over as well with the Baking Soda water, and changed her and put her to lay down in the crib. Then he returned to the other girls' bedroom, to find they had decided to play instead of getting ready for bed. He grabbed Penny and pulled her pyjamas on, and directed her to cleaning up the mess on the floor. Then he grabbed Katherine, who was still naked, and got her into her pyjamas as well. Then all three cleaned up the room, and Kurt got them into their beds. He pulled out the Calamine Lotion, and covered all of their spots with it, before putting them both to bed with a bedtime story.

Once the lights were out, he checked on Jessica, who was sound asleep, and then on Blaine, who was also sleeping, and retreated back to the living room. He reheated his soup, and ate quickly. He cleared up the dishes and put them away, and tidied up the living room. It was now almost eleven at night, and there was no way he could go all the way home to sleep, because he would have only had two, maybe three hours' worth.

Shrugging slightly, Kurt pulled a blanket from the hall closet, threw it on the leather couch, and lay down, turning on the television on a low volume.

As his eyes drooped closed, and his breathing evened out, he slowly realised that he was content here.


	6. Chapter 6

**I know last chapter I said was hard to write, but this chapter felt like it was just as hard. I hate writing angst, and even though I know it helps build a story, writing it sucks. And it's only going to get worse, before it gets better... Fair warning to you all. By the way, the last break is not a scene change, but a point-of-view change; it goes from Katherine' POV to more of an adult's POV. Just so you don't ged confused.**

**I make no claims on Kurt or Blaine. If I did, the world would be in a heap of trouble, because everything would be Klaine, and nothing would hurt. Ever. XD**

* * *

><p>Blaine awoke, blinking his eyes at the darkness surrounding him. His body ached all over, and his head pounded so hard he felt like it was disconnected from his shoulders. He stared at the clock next to his bed, finally focussing after thirty seconds to read it: 4:59AM.<p>

Dammit.

He pushed back the covers, and rolled his sore body out of bed. Thankfully, the girls were still sleeping, so he would be able to get a few more hours of sleep, before he had to be up to take care of them before Kurt came over. Passing his hand over his eyes, he yawned, and stretched, feeling the joints pop all over.

He made his way down the hallway, and ended up in the bathroom. He did his business sitting down, his legs still weak from the chicken pox. As he washed his hands, and ran a cloth over his face, he inspected a few of the spots that had shown up on his face. He knew not to scratch them, but damn, were they itchy.

He needed a drink.

Leaving the bathroom, he stumbled down the hallway again, stopping beside the couch. His focus was on the kitchen, so he failed to notice Kurt's head pop up as he peered blearily at Blaine's upright form. Blaine waited a second longer, then tottered to the kitchen, resting his hip on the counter as he opened the refrigerator door.

Grabbing the jug of orange juice, he pushed the door closed, and grabbed a glass from the dishwasher.

Blaine had to sit down. Even this little bit of activity was wearing him down.

He tried to make it to the kitchen table, but bumped his hip against the table instead, and lost his hold on his glass.

Kurt grabbed the glass before it hit the ground, and Blaine jumped about a foot in the air as he realised Kurt was standing beside him.

"K-Kurt!" Blaine gasped, as he tried to suck oxygen into his lungs, since they had momentarily failed him.

"Sorry Blaine," Kurt replied softly, unwilling to wake the girls. "I thought you knew I was here still. I crashed on your couch since it was almost midnight by the time I was finished putting the girls and you to bed, and cleaning up." He poured Blaine his drink, grabbed a glass for himself, and returned the juice jug to the fridge.

"Thanks," Blaine murmured, taking his cup and sipping carefully. His co-ordination sucked right now, and the last thing he wanted was to have to take a shower because of dropping a glassful of juice down himself. He looked at Kurt, whose bed-head was kind of adorable. Wait, huh? Blaine shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts.

Kurt watched Blaine finish his juice in silence, his heart beating rapidly in his chest. Ever since Blaine had kissed him, Kurt was almost afraid to be alone with him, for fear of Blaine realising that Kurt had feelings for him. Kurt could feel his cheeks heating up, and was thankful they hadn't turned on any lights to see, and were just using the nightlight from the hall. Darkness was a wonderful thing, when it came to embarrassment.

Blaine finished his juice, settling the glass on the table, and leaning his head in his hand. He stared at Kurt, his eyes bright enough for Kurt to gaze back at in the darkness.

"What?" Kurt asked, a nervous giggle slipping out before he could stop it. _Ohmygod, did I just _do_ that? _Kurt groaned inwardly.

"Nothing. Just thinking I really like having you here, Kurt," Blaine offered, feeling his cheeks flush. He was truly grateful for the darkness of the room, to cover his nervous embarrassment.

Kurt flushed at the compliment, his eyes darting around the room and resting on the clock on the microwave, which now read 5:23AM.

"Holy crap, is that the time?" Kurt blurted out softly, surprise colouring his voice, and Blaine looked askance at him. "I need to get a bit more sleep, I have work in the morning." He smiled softly, and Blaine realised he was kidding with him.

"Hey, don't worry," He answered, thinking two can play this game. "I'll talk to your boss. You won't be in trouble if you sleep in a little. In fact, he might demand you rest tomorrow, since you were so busy yesterday," He offered Kurt a tentative smile, and received a full-blown grin in response. Then Kurt shook his head gently, his soft brown hair falling into his eyes.

"Nah," Kurt replied, the twinkle in his eyes hard to miss even in the darkness. "My boss is still sick, and it was my fault. I have to make sure he's going to be all right."

"What do you mean, it was your fault?" Blaine asked with a frown. It wasn't Kurt's fault he and the girls got sick; it was the chicken pox, for crying out loud, it's not like it could be helped.

"I was sick, the first day we met, remember?" Blaine nodded gently; his head was still pounding a bit. "It was the chicken pox; I'm sure of it now. I babysat my nephews while they had it a few days ago. Finn and Quinn had needed a night out," Blaine stopped Kurt with a rush of quiet giggles.

"Finn and Quinn? Are they twins? That's too funny," And he dissolved into helpless laughter. Kurt smiled softly, then let out a couple of giggles of his own.

"No, they aren't twins. They were high school sweethearts. Finn is my brother. Well, step-brother, but he's always been there for me like a brother, since his mom and my dad got married." His giggles abated, quietly reminiscing.

"Finn and Quinn left for the night. They needed some time alone after having been in the house with two sick boys for almost a week. I volunteered. It was a stupid thing for me to do; I had no _idea_ how rambunctious those two were," He looked at Blaine with wonder in his eyes. "I got sick almost immediately after that. I figured it couldn't be chicken pox, because I had them as a kid. But when I asked my dad, he said that I had only had a few spots, and that perhaps that hadn't been enough to make me immune from the disease. I only asked him the day after I had met you, though, so I had already infected you by that point, I'm afraid," Kurt hung his head miserably, and Blaine felt a pang of sorrow for the young man in front of him. He truly, genuinely, felt it was his fault. This would not do at all.

"Kurt, look at me." He murmured, willing Kurt to pull up his head and look into his eyes. When Kurt didn't move, he tried again. He reached out, tentatively, and placed his hand on Kurt's shoulder, shaking him gently. "Look at me," He said again. Kurt raised his weary eyes to Blaine's and the two locked gazes.

"The girls were bound to get it anytime, and I always knew it would only be a matter of time," Blaine explained, his voice soothing and low. "I knew I'd get it when the girls did, and since Katherine is due to start school next year, I figured it would most likely come then. You brought it now, which is better," Kurt shook his head softly, his eyes betraying the doubt evident in his posture. "Yes, it is," Blaine continued; why couldn't Kurt see? "It's better now, because I have you here to help me through it. Without you, this would have been a million times worse," And Blaine squeezed his shoulder in gratitude, trying to let his appreciation show. Kurt smiled softly, his eyes raising up from the floor where they had fallen.

"It's," Blaine yawned, the jaw-popping, teeth-grinding, waking up kind of yawn, and he lost his train of thought. "Hmmm… Derailed…" He looked at Kurt, and wondered why they were sitting on dining chairs when the couch was much more comfortable.

Kurt was still trying to figure out the 'derailed' comment, but shook his head in amusement, when Blaine lurched to his feet and stumbled to the couch. As he flopped down, he made sure there was room for Kurt to sit, and he patted that spot carefully. Then he shivered.

Kurt saw the shiver, and grabbed the blanket that had been covering him while he slept. He threw it around Blaine, making sure to tuck it under at the corners. Then he sat on the other end of the couch, tucking one leg up under him and facing the other man.

They sat like that for a couple of hours, and the morning started to dawn. When they realised that the sun was about to come up, Blaine stood, and grabbed Kurt's hand. Pulling the other man along, he opened the door to the balcony, and they stepped out into the cool morning air.

"Look," Blaine pointed towards the horizon, and Kurt was astounded to see the most amazing sunrise he'd ever been privilege to. They leaned against the balcony railing, and watched the sun come up together.

"Thank you, Kurt," Blaine murmured, his eyes never leaving the rising sun on the horizon. Kurt could have sworn Blaine was blushing, but it could have been an effect of the sunrise. "Thank you for being here, with me. I never knew I needed you as much as I do," Kurt tried very hard not to read more into that than what Blaine was actually offering.

"You're welcome," Kurt murmured back, his heart beating like a hummingbird was fluttering around in his chest. He snuck a quick peek at Blaine, whose face had never left the sunrise, and returned his glance to the horizon.

They stood there until the sun came up fully.

* * *

><p>Katherine woke up, her arms and legs were itchy. She scratched a bit, then remembered what Kurt had said last night: No scratching. She sighed. It was hard being four and a half. You had to be a big girl for daddy and Kurt. She looked over at her sister; Penny was still sleeping. Daddy had always told her to let her sister sleep until she woke up on her own, so Katherine resisted the urge to go over and poke Penny. Instead, she climbed out of her bed and went searching for daddy.<p>

She looked in his room; Daddy wasn't there. She checked in the bathroom, but daddy wasn't there either. Daddy didn't usually get up before she did; what was going on here?

She wandered out to the kitchen, and opened the cupboard door, taking out the cereal and putting it on the table. Then she went into the living room to turn on cartoons.

_There_ was Daddy! He was lying on the couch. He was lying beside Kurt! Kurt had had a sleepover! Katherine was excited; she liked Kurt, and he was a special person to have a sleep over with. Maybe next time, they could have a camp out in a tent on the floor in her room! And maybe, just maybe, she'd invite Penny to sleep together on the floor with them. It was her room too, after all. It was only fair.

Katherine walked over to Daddy, who was sleeping behind Kurt. He had his arm thrown over Kurt's tummy, and Kurt's hair was tickling Daddy's nose. Katherine giggled softly at the thought of being tickled by Kurt's hair. She knew it was soft, because he had let her touch it once, when he had held her in his arms. She wondered if he would let her brush it, like mommy used to a long time ago.

Kurt moved! He snuggled down into Daddy's arms, and he smiled in his sleep! Katherine had to show somebody how cute this was, so she ran back to her bedroom, and woke up Penny.

"Penny," She said, grabbing her sister's hand and pulling her from the bed. Penny scrambled up, following her sister like she always did. Katherine brought Penny out to the living room, and showed her the scene before them. Penny smiled, and giggled, and wandered up to look Kurt right in the face. She studied him for a second, and then planted a soft kiss, right on his cheek.

Kurt jumped. Then Daddy jumped. Then Penny jumped back, because Kurt and Daddy sat up. Then Katherine jumped, because she felt left out. Then Daddy and Kurt looked at each other, and Penny and Katherine looked at each other. Then Daddy turned pink, and Kurt turned pink too!

"How?" Katherine asked, her little hand reaching up to touch Kurt's marvellously pink cheeks. "How do I make my cheeks pink, too, Kurt?"

"Me too, me too!" Penny shouted, jumping up and down again.

Kurt groaned; Blaine coughed slightly, then smiled awkwardly at his girls.

"You don't have to turn your cheeks pink until you're older, thank goodness," He advised, and picked up his bouncing three-year-old. He balanced her on his knee, while Kurt pulled Katherine against him and cuddled her.

"Who's for breakfast?" Kurt announced suddenly. Katherine squealed, and her sister nodded her head up and down. Katherine noticed that Daddy and Kurt didn't look at each other, but instead stood up to do different things. Daddy went to the bathroom, and Kurt went to the kitchen. When Daddy came back, he was carrying Jess, and he _still_ didn't look at Kurt. Katherine was trying very hard to think of why, but as smart as she was, she just couldn't figure it out. So she decided to ask.

"Daddy," Blaine looked at her, his eyebrows raised in question. Katherine loved daddy's eyebrows; they were fuzzy, like caterpillars. "Why don't you like Kurt?"

Kurt and Blaine exchanged a panicked glance, and Blaine choked on his coffee before answering.

"Ummm, sweetie, see, the thing is…" He stopped, his face going pink again. She interrupted him while he was thinking of what to say.

"Because you don't want to look at him, and he seems to not want to look at you, and I don't want him to go away like mommy did, so can you please talk to each other? _Please?" _Katherine wasn't afraid of begging a little, if it meant that Kurt would be her nanny forever.

"Oh, Katherine," Blaine mumbled, his voice low and sad, as he picked up his eldest daughter and sat her on his lap. Kurt sat beside them, his hand rubbing Katherine's back, his eyes looking sad too. Why was everyone sad? Katherine thought to herself. She began to be very unhappy too.

"Katherine, I'm going to tell you something, and you have to listen carefully, because I know you're a big girl, okay?" Blaine asked softly. Katherine nodded, her arms wrapped around her daddy's arm, holding him tightly while she looked up into his face.

"Katherine. Kurt isn't like your mommy, okay? He's a good person. I'm not saying mommy _wasn't_, but I'm _paying_ Kurt to be here. Do you know what that means?" Katherine shook her head, her gaze flitting from Kurt to Daddy, to Penny, who was watching everything too.

"That means that he's here because he's getting paid to be here. If, someday, I decide that I don't need his help any more, I'll stop paying him, and he won't come around anymore," He added gently, hoping to God his children could understand what he was trying to tell them.

* * *

><p>"No!" Katherine cried, her sorrow echoed by her sister. They both flung themselves at Kurt, who looked rather surprised at the attention he received. He cuddled both girls to him, as they cried, looking over at Blaine with a frightened look on his face. He'd never understood the unconditional love that a child could offer, and he was scared that Blaine would fire him because of the love they seemed to have for him.<p>

Blaine must have seen the fear on his face because he hastened to add:

"No, no. You don't have to worry, he'll be here for a while yet. I still need him; _we_ still need him. I'm not letting him go yet. But I wanted you to know, that he isn't quite family. He'll have to leave us, someday," Blaine's voice got really low as he realised it was true. Kurt was only hired help. He had his own life to live, his own future to seek. None of that really involved Blaine; except when Kurt was working. Blaine's shoulders slumped, and he wondered what Kurt would do with his life when he no longer worked for Blaine.

Kurt was having the same kind of dilemma. Blaine had made it perfectly obvious this was only temporary; what was he supposed to do with himself once he no longer worked for Blaine? Once he was no longer able to take care of Blaine's beautiful girls? Kurt cuddled Penny to him again, his arms fastening around her as though he would never let go.

Jessica's loud wailing from the high chair forced everyone's thoughts from the sadness. Blaine picked up his youngest, and walked her into the bathroom for clean up, and looked at himself in the mirror in disgust. He was a horrible person; that's all there was to it. He had basically just handed Kurt his walking papers, telling him he wasn't part of the family. The look of hurt and shame that had flitted across Kurt's face had twisted Blaine's insides into knots, and the looks of fright that had appeared on his girls' faces, he never wanted to see again.

He knew they'd only known Kurt for a week, but he was already so much a part of their lives, that having had to say those things made his heart physically wrench in his chest. Why was he doing this? Why was his body trying to tell him something that his mind steadfastly denied? He was straight. He'd never even looked at another man. Well, except when he was in high school, but that was the time for discovering who you were, right? Everyone had those thoughts, it was how you acted on them that determined your sexuality, right? Blaine shook his head to try and clear the cobwebs. He looked into the bright blue eyes of his youngest daughter, her sombre demeanour wreaking havoc on his feelings; was she mad at him too for what he'd said? His eyes became wet, and he sat down on the toilet lid, cuddling his daughter close. She wrapped her tiny arms around his neck, and played with his curls, her fingers sliding in and around the dark brown locks. He finally stopped crying when she had grabbed a hunk of hair and started chewing on it. Drying his eyes on a scrap of toilet paper, he left the bathroom and placed Jessica in her baby swing.

Kurt had taken the opportunity to get the other girls colouring, and they played quietly at the table, mixing and matching the different colours, while Kurt cleaned up the kitchen.

Blaine walked up behind Kurt, resisting the urge to place his hands on the other man's waist. He leaned against the counter, folding his hands over his chest and lowering his voice to almost inaudible.

"I'm sorry," Blaine murmured, his eyes staring miserably at the floor in penitence. "I'm sorry I made you feel unwanted. I didn't stop to think about what I was saying, and I regret saying what I did. It came out all wrong, and I just… wanted to say I'm sorry," Blaine finished in a rush, his body collapsing in on itself in shame and defeat.

Kurt turned to look at Blaine critically.

"I know," Kurt replied, and turned his face back to doing the dishes by hand. After a few moments, he muttered a soft "I forgive you," And then there was silence. Blaine nodded his head in understanding; Kurt didn't really forgive him, he was just refusing to continue the conversation. Blaine could understand.

"About earlier," Blaine offered, his voice slowly becoming more breathy as he thought back to waking up with Kurt in his arms. Kurt turned on him so quickly Blaine looked down, surprised there weren't wheels on Kurt's feet.

"Earlier didn't happen," Kurt hissed quietly, looking towards the girls in the living room, and back to Blaine. Blaine's breath hitched; why did it hurt so much when Kurt said that? "Earlier was a figment of our imagination, and if you value your life, you won't mention it again," and Kurt, once again, turned back to continue washing the dishes. Hurt, ashamed, and confused about _everything_, Blaine made his way back into the living room. Kurt needed some time alone, he figured, and Blaine would be sure to give it to him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Whoooee! Well, today is my day off, and I've been bugged all day by my friend Stevie to complete and post another chapter. So here it is! Don't get used to two chapters in the same day, it won't happen often; but I will say this: The further I go with this story, the more difficult it seems to be to write. It's hard coming up with believable plot lines, and believable responses to those plotlines. I know where I want to take this story, but the road, as it always is, is paved with bumps and weird road signs. I keep getting sidetracked. I blame Kurt and Blaine; the girls are much too sweet to bear such a heavy burden. ;)**

**As aforementioned in previous chapters; I own nothing. This is all a figment of my imagination! XD**

**OH! And a super huge mega awesome fantastic hug to all those who have favourited, alerted, and reviewed; You guys are the Bee's Knees, and I truly love you all!**

* * *

><p>"Girls!" Kurt's voice cut through the screaming, crying children. "If you don't stop, we won't be going <em>anywhere<em>!" Penny and Katherine stopped crying abruptly; they really, really wanted to go to the zoo. Jessica didn't understand that they were going to the _zoo_, so she kept crying. Katherine started to get upset; if Jessica didn't stop crying, they wouldn't be able to go! She held out her favourite toy, a sparkly wand, and let Jessica grab hold of it. As soon as Jess had it, she stopped crying, and blinked at Katherine with wet, teary eyes.

"It's okay, Jessie, it's okay," Katherine cooed, her voice going soft like Kurt's did when he was trying to calm Jess down. Kurt looked into the back seat of Blaine's Honda Fit.

"That's better," Kurt mumbled, as he manoeuvred through the traffic, his attention on the road.

Now that the girls were better, after having the chicken pox, Kurt had promised them he would take them out for the day. They had been stuck at home for a week, and they were driving Blaine and Kurt crazy. So, in order to give Blaine a bit of a break, he had packed up the girls in the car, and driven them through the city to the zoo. He was now starting to regret his hasty decision. And not bringing Blaine with them.

Kurt pulled up at the zoo, parking in the lot and jumping out. He got the stroller from the car before letting the kids out, and he put Jessica in the stroller before he took out Katherine and Penny. He kept a firm hand on each of the girls' wrists, and pushed the stroller in front of him. _How the devil did Blaine do this?_ Was all he could think to himself, as he realised he'd left the diaper bag in the car, and went back for it.

As he made his way to the front gate of the zoo, he noticed other people looking at him. What on earth were they looking at, he wondered, as he paid for the tickets for himself and the girls. True, Jessica was screaming at the top of her lungs again, but he figured she'd stop when they saw their first animals. He manoeuvred the stroller through the gate, and promptly lost hold of Katherine's hand. She looked up at him, her eyes wide as she realised she was in the zoo. Then she took off toward the monkeys which she could see from where she was.

Kurt groaned. He picked up Penny, cuddling her against his body as he pushed Jessica in the direction after Katherine, dodging old people and young people alike, in his haste to reach the little girl. When they finally reached the monkey cage, Katherine looked up at Kurt and announced:  
>"I'm bored. Let's go look at the tigers!"<p>

Kurt grabbed her hand before she could dart off, and pulled her close to him as he knelt down on the ground. He ignored the looks some of the people around were throwing him, and he spoke very firmly to the girls.

"Katherine, Penny, this is a treat. Not just for you, but for me, too." The girls looked at him with wide eyes, Jessica still yelling in her stroller. "I've never been to a zoo, and I would like to enjoy it as much as you guys, but I can't do that if you are going to wander off or get lost. So I need you guys to help me out, and stay by my side, all right?" The girls looked at Kurt, nodding, as he turned to Jessica. He finally discovered why she was so upset: her finger had been caught in her stroller, and was pinching her. With an embarrassed squeak, he reached over and untangled her, kissing her finger softly as he murmured softly to her.

"I'm so sorry honey," He swallowed, his heart thumping in his chest as he made sure the skin wasn't broken. Jess had stopped screaming as soon as Kurt had released her finger; but Kurt's face was flaming red now that he knew why he'd been stared at.

He stood slowly, looking around him at the people on all sides. They were no longer staring at him, but he couldn't help but continue feeling embarrassed. He wanted to hide somewhere.

"Katherine, could you grab on to this side of Jessica's stroller? And Penny, could you grab on to that side? Perfect. Now, we can continue walking, and everyone will get to see whatever animal they want, but I need you both to promise me that you won't wander off. Promise?" Both girls nodded, and they set out to see the zoo.

* * *

><p>It was lunchtime, and Kurt wheeled the girls to the grassy area by the lion enclosure. It had been a great few hours; the girls were excited to see the animals, even Jessica, and they had even been able to touch a bush baby that a kind zookeeper had brought around.<p>

In all, Kurt was very happy with what he had been able to do with them so far today, and he was looking forward to the rest of the day.

As he settled the girls on the blanket he had brought, he handed out sandwiches that he had made that morning, letting Jessica out of the stroller to roll around on the blanket a bit. Kurt asked Katherine what her favourite animal had been, and was pleasantly surprised to hear that she loved the otters. When Penny was asked the same question, she replied with elephants. Jessica burbled incoherently as she rolled around on the blanket, and Katherine translated that into that she loved the bush baby. Kurt could believe that; Jess had been entranced by the bush baby, and the ridiculously soft fur he'd had.

As they sat soaking up the sun's rays and enjoying their sandwiches, an older man walked up to them, a frown on his face. He called back to his wife, who was standing a few paces away, holding the hand of their grandson.

"We don't want any of your kind here," The man hissed at Kurt, his frown turning into a scowl as he kept walking forward. Kurt sat in stunned silence. _What the hell?_

"You're a freak, a disgrace to society, and we don't like faggots here," The man hissed again, before turning on his heel and stomping away. His wife looked apologetically at Kurt, as she followed him.

Kurt turned five shades of red in embarrassment. His heart was hammering in his chest, his mind was whirling all over, and his breath came in soft pants. He was frozen, the terror transporting him back to high school, and the torture he'd been put through at the hands of the local bullies. A soft hand on his wrist made him jump and he looked down into the green eyes of the little girl beside him.

"Yes, Penny?" Kurt choked out, his mind still whirling madly.

"Freak?" Penny muttered to him, her little voice unsure of what that meant. He felt tears prick the back of his eyelids at the loss of the child's innocence. Another hand wrapped itself around his other wrist, and he turned to look at Katherine.

"Kurt," She asked softly, her eyes as wide as saucers. "What does faggot mean?"

Kurt gasped as he heard the despised word uttered from the mouth of the innocent little girl. He knew she didn't know, and was asking him, and it made his heart lurch as he realized she expected him to answer her. Taking a shaky breath, he looked around at the girls, and uttered the worst words in the world for them to hear:

"Let's go."

* * *

><p>Kurt pulled into the parking garage, his mind in a tizzy. He unloaded the girls safely, and they made their way up to the apartment with minimal fuss. He put the girls to bed for their naps, and flopped down on the couch in disgust.<p>

Blaine appeared from out of his room, and saw Kurt, folded up on the couch, his expression one of deep concern. Blaine's happy expression changed when he saw Kurt, and he wandered over to sit gingerly beside the other man.

"Hey. Are you okay?" He asked softly, and Kurt rounded on him, the fear and fury evident in his voice.

"No! As a matter of fact, I'm _not_! I was at the zoo with the girls," Blaine nodded; Kurt had told him of his plans before leaving that morning.

"Did they get away from you?" Blaine asked, his mind automatically going to the girls, hoping they had behaved somewhat for Kurt.

"No. Well, Katherine ran from me once, but other than that, they were the best-behaved kids I've ever watched. No, it was something else." Kurt shuddered, his eyes tearing up, and now that everything was over and he no longer had to be strong for the girls, he felt his armor crack.

Blaine was shocked; what in the name of all he held sacred had upset Kurt so badly? He reached over and tentatively placed a hand on Kurt's shoulder. With a soft cry, Kurt ducked his head into Blaine's shoulder and began whimpering. His hot tears began to soak Blaine's shirt; fleetingly Blaine was glad he hadn't been getting ready for tonight yet.

"Hey, hey…. It's all right," Blaine tried to comfort Kurt, his hand rubbing the other man's back a touch awkwardly. Kurt cried for a couple more minutes, and then he sniffled, his sobs abating. Leaning back from Blaine, he flushed, completely embarrassed, and his shoulders slumped in resignation.

"It was humiliating, Blaine," Kurt muttered softly, his shame making the room about ten degrees hotter than it should have been. "I was feeding the girls lunch, and some man showed up. Just walked right up to me, called me a freak and... a..." He lowered his voice to a whisper, as though by saying it out loud it would have some kind of hold over him.

"A f-faggot," Kurt choked on the word, and Blaine sat up fiercely, his protective nature going into overload at the use of such a rude word.

"He did not!" Blaine was incredulous; wasn't this the twenty-first century? Weren't people allowed to be gay without being harassed by random strangers on the street? His hackles rose sharply, and he wanted to punch something. He jumped up and began to pace.

Kurt looked up at the man striding along the room in front of him; Blaine wasn't tall, not even as tall as Kurt, but when he was upset like this, he walked as though he was ten feet tall. At that moment, Kurt truly believed that Blaine could do anything; anything at all.

Blaine stopped, pulling Kurt to his feet, and hugged him fiercely. Kurt was taken aback; Blaine had never taken the time to actually pull him into a hug before.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt," Blaine's eyebrows really did wiggle when he was upset about something. Kurt had honestly thought Katherine had been making it up when she had told him. He smiled tremulously, his tears still leaking slowly down his cheeks.

Blaine stared into Kurt's eyes as he cried, and felt his heart melt at the sight of the other man's pain.

"I should call Tanya," Blaine muttered, his voice low with worry for Kurt.

"No!" Kurt shook his head gently, his eyes leaking again. "No, you should go out with her, get your mind off of things."

Blaine had located a match on E-Harmony, and as such had set up a date for this evening.

"How on Earth can I go out knowing you feel so bad?" Blaine offered, his voice soothing and calm as opposed to Kurt's shrill, upset one. He sat Kurt back down on the couch, and grabbed the portable phone from its base. "I won't be a minute," He added gently, and wandered into the bedroom.

Kurt was confused. Blaine was dating now, but he was willing to drop it all for Kurt? What did that say about their relationship? Were they still employer and employee? Or had they progressed into friends? Kurt didn't know, and his mind trying to figure it out was giving him a migraine. Or maybe that was just the crying.

Blaine returned to the room, and sat beside Kurt on the couch.

"Okay, we have a couple of choices," He murmured, as he pulled out some pamphlets from his back pocket. Kurt looked at them in wonder: there were menus for Chinese, Italian, Greek, Mexican and Thai food, as well as a couple of burger joints and one steakhouse. Blaine must have grabbed them while he had been in the bedroom; Kurt had never seen them before.

"You might want to pick one before the girls wake up," Blaine cautioned. "If you don't, we'll be stuck eating McDonalds." And he laughed softly while he handed Kurt the menus. Kurt turned the menus over in his hands, and looked up at Blaine in silence. Blaine stared back.

"I figure, we can order in, send the girls off to bed early, and watch a movie or two to help you take your mind off what happened today. I-I m-mean," Blaine stuttered, incredibly aware of how close Kurt was. "If you want to, that is… I wouldn't blame you if you just wanted to go home… I just thought…" Blaine rubbed the back of his neck with his left hand, embarrassed, as he trailed off.

"No," Kurt replied, and Blaine's head shot up in panic. "No, I mean, I'd love that," Kurt smiled again, and this time Blaine returned it with a grin of his own.

They decided to order Italian; Kurt was in the mood for comfort food, and nothing was a better comfort than pasta. Besides, the girls loved spaghetti; this was a way to make sure they ate all their dinner before they were put to bed.

The girls awoke from their naps at approximately all the same time, and Kurt and Blaine decided to take them to the park before ordering in. The eldest girls were ecstatic; the zoo and the park all in the same day? What a treat! Then Katherine remembered something that had peaked her interest earlier, and turned to her daddy in confusion.

"Daddy, there was a man at the zoo. He called Kurt a fag.. a fagr.. Kurt, what was the word again?" She looked over at Kurt, who had a stricken look on his face, and then at her daddy, who looked like he was in pain.

"Sweetie, I know what word you're talking about," Blaine responded, kind but stern. "That word isn't one we use very often, and that man should never have used it to describe Kurt. It is rude, and mean, and not a very nice word. It really hurt Kurt's feelings when the man said it to him," Blaine tried to be gentle about reprimanding his daughter, but he knew he had to get the point across. Kurt added his viewpoint to the conversation.

"Katherine, a f-f…" Kurt stuttered, trying to get the word out. "A f-faggot is a nasty word used to describe a person like me," Blaine motioned to Kurt; he didn't need to do this. But Kurt was determined. "I'm what you call gay, Katherine. You know how mommies and daddies love each other, most of the time?" Katherine nodded, glad to finally be getting some answers, even if she wasn't quite sure she understood.

"Well, I'm a boy who likes other boys, instead of girls," Kurt's face was red; he'd never in a million years thought he would have to be explaining this concept to a child. Katherine wrinkled her brow, concentrating and thinking hard.

"And there is absolutely nothing wrong with that," Blaine added gently, his face turning to Kurt with a look that Kurt couldn't decipher. "Love is love. It doesn't matter who it's with." He nodded, and Kurt nodded with him.

"You like boys?" Kurt nodded, glad she had caught on to the explanation so quickly. "And you're a boy, right?" Kurt nodded again, exchanging a glance with Blaine. "Then you can like Daddy! Daddy, Daddy! Kurt likes you!" Katherine's voice carried around the park, and Blaine and Kurt both went beet red.

"Sweetie, wait, Katherine!" Her father called, as she skipped around the park, singing about Kurt loving Daddy. A couple sitting on a bench smiled at her antics, and Kurt was thankful they weren't prejudiced.

Blaine finally caught up with his daughter, grabbing her around the waist and slinging her up into the air and over his shoulder. She gave a quick squeal, and pounded her father's back with her tiny fists.

Blaine put her down, back beside Kurt, and together they looked at her sternly. She shivered, her little mind comprehending that what they were about to tell her was important.

"Honey, your dad and I aren't in love," Kurt murmured softly; _Or at least he doesn't love me,_ Kurt thought to himself miserably. Blaine nodded at Kurt's words, his face portraying a look of calm, unyielding resolution.

"That's right," Blaine continued nodding, even as his mind broke down those words. "We _aren't_ in love, but that doesn't mean I don't like Kurt," Blaine placed a protective hand on Kurt's back. "Kurt is a very nice person, and if I were gay, he would be the one person I would want to be with. Completely, and totally, with all my heart," He added, looking at his daughter, trying to get her to understand the concept.

Kurt, meanwhile, had nearly stopped breathing. _Blaine would want to _be_ with him? _If_ he were gay?_ Kurt's mind whirled over those words, and he missed an entire section of the conversation. When he finally tuned back in, Katherine and Penny were both in Blaine's arms, and he was hugging them fiercely. Kurt's heart melted at the touching scene, and he realized that the girls needed to run and play before they ordered dinner, because otherwise, they would never get to sleep that night. He ushered them off to the playground, and began pushing Jessica in the stroller while Blaine walked beside him.

"That was really nice, what you said back there," Kurt murmured, his eyes lowering to the ground in front of him in embarrassment. Blaine reached out and placed a hand on his back, and rubbing softly, he replied:

"I meant every word of it," Kurt looked at him, shocked; then he resumed walking, his eyes never straying to the man beside him, only staying on the children playing in the park.

When Penny was rubbing her eyes in fatigue, they packed up the kids and walked home. On the way, they stopped at the video store, renting three movies in total. One for the girls, Dora the Explorer Saves the Princess, and two for the adults. They had chosen Funny Face for Blaine, who was an Audrey Hepburn fan, and Mamma Mia for Kurt, who was in the mood for a good cry, and Meryl Streep never failed him.

Kurt did have to giggle at Blaine's choice though.

"Are you _sure_ you don't have anything to tell me?" Kurt teased, and Blaine rolled his eyes at the other man.

"Just because I happen to like to watch old fashioned movies like Funny Face doesn't mean that I'm gay, Kurt," Blaine smirked softly, pointing to Kurt's choice. "You, however, make it painfully obvious," And he moved quickly enough that the smack Kurt had aimed at him never hit, dancing around Kurt with twinkling eyes, balancing a sleeping Katherine on his shoulder. As Kurt brought the movies to the front desk, he shifted Penny in his arms, fumbling with his wallet, and cursing when he dropped it on the ground.

"Sorry," He muttered to the teenage girl behind the counter; she just snapped her gum and looked at him, bored.

"Hey, allow me," A tall, blond, athletic-looking man came over and picked up his wallet for him. It flipped open and the man happened to glance down. "Here, Kurt Hummel, I do believe this belongs to you," He handed the wallet back to Kurt, flashing him a huge smile, and leaning against the counter. As Kurt made to pull out a twenty to pay the girl at the desk, the man interrupted again.

"Here," He handed the girl his credit card before Kurt could pay, and flashed Kurt another devastating grin. Blaine stood behind Kurt, a small scowl gracing his face as he watched the other man flirt outrageously with Kurt. _His _Kurt. Blaine blinked as that little tidbit of information floated through his brain, and he turned back to the others, finding the blond moving away slowly. He was pocketing something, and he flashed one final grin back to Kurt as he called:

"I'll see you on Friday, Kurt! I can't wait!" Kurt turned his breathless body back toward Blaine, and he took in the scowl that covered Blaine's features.

"What?" Kurt asked, his body flushing from the look Blaine was shooting him.

"He was _flirting_ with you, Kurt," Blaine hissed, looking back over his shoulder at the blond as they left the store.

"I know," Kurt sighed softly, his eyes glazing with the remembered thought of the man.

"What was that he was pocketing?" Blaine asked furiously; he wasn't sure where the rage was coming from, but he knew it didn't feel good to be like this.

"My number," Kurt flashed Blaine a quick glance, his eyebrows raised as he stared Blaine in the eyes. "You know, for someone who professes to be _straight_, Blaine, you're getting awfully worked up over this," And Blaine blinked at that, all the rage and upset flowing from him in a cold shudder.

Blaine worked to keep his face neutral; it was difficult, and he nearly didn't succeed, but after a minute he was able to choke down the fear and hostility, and smiled wanly at Kurt.

"I was just, you know, making sure the guy is right for you," He temporized, the lie filling up the space between them so that they had to look away from each other.

The two finally made it back to Blaine's apartment, waking the girls upon entering so that they could order the Italian food they wanted. Then they sat and watched the Dora movie with the girls. When the food arrived, Kurt made sure the girl's hands were clean, and Blaine served them. Once they were finished it was six thirty, and they put the girls to bed with no more fuss. Blaine decided to forgo the evening bath; they could put it off for one day.

As Kurt and Blaine made themselves comfortable on the couch, Blaine's mind wandered to the date he was supposed to have had for tonight. Tanya was a nice woman, according to the e-mails they had exchanged. She was pretty too, assuming the picture on her Facebook page was actually her, and not some picture of a friend or relative.

Kurt coughed softly, and Blaine's attention was on him in a second. Kurt motioned to the two movies he held in his hands, and Blaine smiled softly.

"Wanna flip a coin?" Blaine grinned as Kurt rolled his eyes. "Heads, Funny Face, Tails, Mamma Mia. Sound all right to you?" Blaine asked quietly, his eyes taking in every detail of Kurt's face as he smiled back.

"Yeah."


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow. This was the hardest chapter yet. Can I just say a huge thank you to the guys and girls who decided to let me know they talk about Lullaby Lane on Twitter? To this moment, I am completely floored! So a shout out to Marth1112, ammysin, janemgonz, jedwards27, jocy333, belindaeverman, and everyone else that I may have missed in that little group! **

**As always, I don't own glee. As much as I can pray and hope and wish, it'll never happen. Oh Well. XD**

* * *

><p>Kurt smiled at the man sitting across the table from him. They were in an expensive, little restaurant on the upper east side, and he was enjoying his Chicken Picatta across from the man he had been dating now for almost three weeks.<p>

Vaughn was perfect. He was kind, he opened doors for Kurt, had a great job and made a decent wage. His smile was gorgeous, his hair fell perfectly against his head, and he was almost as good at fashion as Kurt was.

Bu there was something wrong. Not with Vaughn; with Kurt.

Kurt couldn't help feeling guilty every time he went out to dinner, or to the movies, or to an art gallery with Vaughn. He could barely eat around the lump that had formed in his stomach, and his heart raced in trepidation when Vaughn leaned over to try and kiss him.

He'd only pulled back once, and Vaughn had been very kind, and understanding. He hadn't tried again for almost a week, and when Vaughn had attempted it again the following Saturday, Kurt had allowed a small peck on the lips.

Their entire relationship could have been summed up the same way; a small peck.

For Kurt, there were no fireworks. He was more worried about what to make the kids and Blaine for lunch tomorrow, than what the dinner conversation would be tonight. And that wasn't fair to Vaughn.

Tonight, he would end it. Vaughn was a wonderful guy, and he really was perfect. But Kurt wasn't interested in Vaughn. He didn't make his heart go light.

The way Blaine did.

He smiled across the table again, his smile never quite reaching his eyes. The other man watched him quietly, and a guilty feeling swept over Kurt. He cleared his throat.

"Kurt, I'm sorry," Vaughn murmured softly his eyes looking down at his food as he concentrated on what to say. "I don't know why you don't seem interested in me, but I can tell your mind isn't here. I've done everything I can possibly think of to make you like me; I mean _really_ like me. And now I'm floundering, trying to find a way to keep you with me. I _really_ like you, Kurt." Vaughn's eyes rose, misty and red, and Kurt's heart plummeted to the floor in shock. "I don't want to lose you."

"Oh God," Kurt murmured, his eyes on Vaughn's face, and his own face a shade of red he wasn't sure was healthy. "Vaughn, I think we need to leave. I have something I need to discuss with you, and I'd rather do it somewhere private." The other man nodded, throwing his napkin on the plate, and paying the bill in silence.

Together they left the restaurant, and traveled across the parking lot. As they stopped in front of Vaughn's car, Kurt hesitated. Did he really want to do this? Not really. But it wasn't fair to Vaughn to keep stringing him along. He took a deep breath.

"Vaughn, you're perfect." The other man looked up, hope in his eyes as he smiled tremulously. "You're too perfect." The face fell again. Kurt rubbed his hand over the bridge of his nose.

"You are a complete gentleman. You never push for anything, you hold doors for me, I've never felt so wanted in all my life," Kurt continued, his voice breaking on the last word. He was close to tears, but he didn't want Vaughn to see it.

"I care about you, I really do. But I don't love you, Vaughn. I promise you will make some guy amazingly happy someday. But that won't be me," A soft sob ripped the air, and Kurt was stunned to see the other man consumed by tears. Giving up all propriety, he pulled Vaughn into a tight hug, ignoring the way the tears soaked into his Armani shirt.

After a few moments, Vaughn pulled away. He wiped his face with a handkerchief, and stepped back from Kurt's arms. He opened the door to the passenger side in silence, and Kurt stepped in.

* * *

><p>Blaine refused to ask Kurt about his date. He didn't want the details. He really didn't. And yet, the subdued Kurt that had come in to work that day was so unlike the regular Kurt that Blaine was having trouble focussing on getting ready for the day.<p>

He had managed to find work two weeks ago, and had been spending long, difficult hours trying to build up credentials and a decent paycheck. His first pay was coming this Friday, and he was obstinately _not_ thinking about taking Kurt and the children out to celebrate.

He pulled his tie on, and not even thinking about it, he walked up to Kurt with a pleading look on his face.

"How is it, that after twenty eight years on this planet, you still can't tie a tie?" Kurt remarked, the same thing he had said every day since Blaine had found a job. It held none of the usual snarkiness that Blaine had come to appreciate, however, and Blaine had to ask or die of curiosity.

"How did your date with Vaughn go last night?" Blaine asked quietly, and felt a sharp tug on his neck as Kurt tightened the noose a bit too much.

"Ooops," Kurt looked a bit panicked, and Blaine knew that look. Something had happened. Was Kurt okay? He started watching Kurt's every move like a hawk, trying to spot any bruises or soreness on the other man. "Sorry."

"Hey," Blaine couldn't let Kurt deal with this on his own. It was affecting his mood, which in turn would affect his nanny skills. Or so Blaine tried to convince himself. "You're okay, you're safe, I won't let anyone hurt you," He murmured, trying to get the other man to open up to him.

Kurt quirked his eyebrows in his best "Bitch, Please" face, and stared down his nose at Blaine, who slowly started to turn bright red as he realized his error.

"I was not hurt. Vaughn wouldn't do that," Blaine sighed a bit in relief, knowing he wouldn't have to punch the guy's lights out, even though he secretly really wanted to. "He's never been anything but kind and gentlemanly towards me, Blaine. I broke up with him last night." Kurt turned and made his way down the hall to the baby's room, leaving Blaine standing in the living room, stunned.

"Wait, what?" Blaine jogged down the hall, stopping at the door to Jessica's room. Kurt was inside, peering down at the sleeping baby, a look of love and regret on his face. Blaine wandered over to stand quietly behind Kurt, placing a hand on his shoulder. Kurt turned, and Blaine saw that Kurt was crying.

"I tried, Blaine. I tried so hard to love him." Blaine felt a jealous knot ball up in his stomach, and he tamped it down, his hand squeezing Kurt's shoulder in sympathy. "But I can't," And Kurt turned away from Blaine, looking back to the baby sleeping in the crib.

It nearly killed him to ask, but Blaine had to:

"Why not?"

"Because I'm in love with someone else," Kurt hiccuped softly, and moved away from Blaine's reach. He walked quickly out of the room and into the room occupied by the two little girls, also still sleeping.

Blaine remained where he was, stunned. He watched the rise and fall of his daughter's chest, as he contemplated this new development. _Kurt was in love__?_ With _who_? Did Blaine know him? Was it someone Kurt had known from before he had met Blaine? Where was this deep-seated jealousy coming from?

The last question threw him off, his mind whirling around and around and he made his way from the bedroom to the living room, plopping himself down on the couch in frustration.

Blaine took a minute to force himself to look at the situation he currently shared with Kurt.

He was a single father of three. Kurt was just single. He was working a job he didn't care much for, in order to make money to support his daughters. Kurt was working a job he enjoyed in order to take care of three little girls he loved. Blaine envied Kurt the ability to stay home with the girls, and take care of them. He wished he could spend more time with them. All of them. Including Kurt.

Blaine blinked his eyes, and began to focus more on the relationship he had with Kurt. Kurt was kind. Gentle. He obviously loved Blaine's girls with his whole heart. He was totally the type of person Blaine would fall in love with if he were gay.

The world stopped.

Blaine's eyes widened, as he realised what he had just thought. He would be in love with Kurt. He _was_ in love with Kurt.

Holy Shit.

Blaine felt the floor drop out from underneath him, and the entire world tilted on its ear. His mind swam with the implications, his heart raced with his new-found freedom, and his body quaked in terror at the thought that Kurt didn't care for him the way Blaine did.

Kurt walked out of the girls' room, his eyes lowered as he carried Penny to the table. His eyes flickered up, and he registered surprise as he saw Blaine on the couch, looking as though he'd been hit by a train.

"Don't you have work today?" Kurt asked softly, no trace of his earlier outburst showing on his face. Blaine heaved himself to his feet, and he shook his head softly.

"I'm calling in sick today," He answered, a silly grin covering his face. _I love Kurt Hummel. I LOVE KURT HUMMEL!_ He picked up Katherine and twirled her around the living room, while she squealed happily and clung to his lapels.

Kurt quirked his eyebrows at Blaine, a frown gracing the face that Blaine loved so much. _I love Kurt Hummel!_ He couldn't have Kurt frowning, his smile was one of the nicest features on his face!

"Can I ask you something, Kurt?" Blaine asked, his smile still firmly plastered on his face, hoping that Kurt would be amenable.

"Um, yeah, all right," Kurt replied, his voice wary at the sudden change in his employer.

"Would you like to go out with me and the girls to a movie tonight?" Blaine asked the first date-type thing that had come to his mind. He made sure to include the girls, since he knew he wouldn't be able to get a babysitter in time.

Kurt looked amused, rather than the stunned that Blaine had anticipated.

"No thanks," Kurt replied, his hand carding through his hair like he always did when he was nervous or feeling awkward.

"Wait, what?" Blaine was stumped. Why would Kurt turn down going to a movie with him? Wait, was it because he already had plans? _Damn it!_ He should have figured this out sooner!

Kurt took in the panicked look on Blaine's face, realising he probably had only asked him because he needed a hand with the girls. Sighing softly, Kurt capitulated.

"All right, if it means that much, I'll go with you," He was suddenly surrounded by two adorable girls who jumped up and down and were yelling happily about which movie hey wanted to see.

"LION KING! LION KING!" Penny screamed, her foot landing on Kurt's toes and squishing them. He sat down on the couch with a whomp, clutching the bruised toes of his left foot. Groaning, he massaged them slowly, trying to regain the feeling in his foot.

Blaine sat back down beside him, his arm and thigh brushing against Kurt subtly. Katherine jumped in his lap, and he laughed at the antics of his four-year old. Penny jumped in Kurt's lap, and threw her hands around Kurt's neck in a huge hug.

"Love, Kurt," She murmured, her little green eyes focussed on his bright blue ones.

"Yeah, I love you too, Kurt," Katherine exclaimed, as she reached over to Kurt and planted a kiss on his cheek. He smiled softly at them, the love in his eyes showing Blaine just how much he cared for Blaine's daughters.

Blaine looked at Kurt, and tried to control himself. It simply wouldn't do for him to blurt out the first thing that came to his mind.

_I love you, Kurt Hummel._

* * *

><p>Since Blaine had called in sick, they had a whole day to themselves to do whatever they wanted, as long as they stayed away from the area that Blaine worked in. It wouldn't do to get caught playing hookey from work.<p>

They decided to visit the shopping area downtown, and buy a few things for the girls. Katherine held Kurt's hand on one side, and Penny held his hand on the other, while Blaine pushed the stroller holding Jessica. Kurt skipped down the street with the girls, swinging them along and watching Blaine to make sure they didn't get to far ahead. The smile that had graced Blaine's face earlier had been replaced with a quiet, more contemplative one. Kurt couldn't figure out what was going on in that curly head of his, so he stopped trying. He concentrated more on the girls and having a good time with them, and his day became significantly brighter.

It always seemed to happen that way. If he was in a particularly bad mood, all he'd had to do was get a hug from one of the three girls he loved so much, and his day was bright and sunny again. It didn't take an expert to tell him that he had fallen in love with the three little girls in his care.

A woman stopped in front of him, smiling expectantly while looking to little Katherine. He attempted to go around her, but she moved in his way, and he was getting frustrated.

"Excuse us, please," He muttered through gritted teeth, as he once again tried to go around. He woman seemed familiar, somehow, and yet, he was certain he'd never met her before. She had soft brown hair, green eyes and was tall, for a woman; at least five-nine. Her slender build was lovely, if you were in to that, and the way her hair was captured up in a French knot said something about the style she tried to pull off.

Blaine had finally caught up to Kurt, and he watched the woman warily, his body language defensive. Kurt looked between he two; they obviously knew each other.

"Andrea," Blaine growled out, handing Jessica's stroller off to Kurt while he positioned himself between Kurt with the girls and the woman Kurt now identified as his ex-wife.

"Oh, Blaine," Andrea's voice was clear, quite unlike the nasally voice Kurt had imagined coming from the woman. "The girls, are they all right?" She simpered, her voice taking on a quality that grated on Kurt's nerves; if he hadn't already been unimpressed with the woman, he would be now.

"They're fine, as you can see," Blaine gestured fiercely to the girls, and Kurt could see the fire in his eyes as he tried very hard not to lose his cool on the street, in front of his children. "Now, if you'll excuse me; we have shopping to do,"

"Oh, hi," Andrea stopped talking to Blaine; she was now concentrating her efforts on Kurt. Kurt managed to stop himself from rolling his eyes at her, as she plucked at his sleeve in a timid way. He had her number, and this false modesty would never fly with him.

"So are you one of Blaine's new friends?" She purred, and Kurt's eyebrows raised almost to his hairline. Maybe he wasn't as flamboyant as he'd always thought, if she was actually hitting on him. Blaine erupted into cackling laughter, as he placed his arm across Kurt's shoulder.

"Hitting on Kurt's probably a bad idea, Andrea," Blaine guffawed, his head shaking with mirth. "He's totally not your type. But nice try!" And he led Kurt away from the offended woman.

"Blaine," Kurt murmured once they were out of earshot of the woman. Blaine smiled at Kurt, who was still wrapped up under Blaine's arm. "Blaine, your arm," and Kurt's face was so close… so very close.

Blaine blinked softly, looking up slightly into Kurt's eyes, and their lips were nearly touching, just a small movement forward and their lips would touch…

Katherine bumped into her daddy's legs, and the distance closed. Blaine felt his lips touch Kurt's and the world faded away. There were no kids, no people looking at them, no woman standing there looking at them in shock and horror as she discovered something new about her ex-husband.

There was just Kurt. And he tasted amazing. His lips were soft, sweet, firm but yielding. As they moved together Kurt brought his hand up to Blaine's face, touching, caressing, running his fingertips over the soft stubble of Blaine's five-o'clock shadow.

A squeal of fear brought them back to the present, and they broke apart, breathing heavily. Andrea had picked up Katherine, and was attempting to walk away with her.

"Andrea, NO!" Blaine was after her like a rocket, his arms outstretched to grasp his daughter back, and he pulled Katherine from his ex-wife's arms. Andrea scowled, her face contorted in rage as she flung her hands in the hair in defeat.

"Whatever! WHATEVER! You can have the brats, they hate me anyway! And go be with your little boyfriend! I knew you were a fag, Blaine. I've always known you were weird, and different, and totally disgusting. Why I ever thought marrying you was a good idea, I'll never know!" She stood there, breathing heavily, and Blaine tried to comfort his sobbing daughter. Kurt had picked up Penny, and was cuddling her, as Blaine returned to where Kurt was standing with the youngest two girls. Kurt quirked an eyebrow back at the woman, his sharp wit never failing him, least of all now.

"Perhaps they hate you because you're a bitch, Andrea?" Kurt replied, his voice hard and cold where he stood beside Blaine. "After all, it's not every day that they get called little brats. And for the record, they aren't. Not even a little bit. They are amazing, wonderful children, and I, for one, love them dearly." He cuddled Penny against him, and turned to Blaine, dismissing the woman as though she wasn't there.

"I think, maybe, we should skip shopping for today," Kurt advised wearily, his mind being pulled in thirty different ways at once. Blaine had kissed him. And he hadn't been sleeping! What was he supposed to think about that?

Blaine nodded gently, and together they made their way home.

* * *

><p>They put the girls down for their afternoon nap, and Kurt plonked himself down on the couch. His hands fidgeted, his heart raced, and his eyelids fluttered softly as Blaine sat next to him. Their thighs touched, and the heat from Blaine's leg threatened to consume Kurt. Looking over, he saw a look of fear cross Blaine's face.<p>

"I-I'm sorry," Blaine began, his stuttering evidence of his nervousness. He wasn't looking at Kurt, he was studying his hands as he held them in his lap.

"For what?" Kurt asked nonchalantly, knowing the answer but needing to hear it from Blaine's lips.

"I'm sorry I kissed you today," Blaine breathed, and Kurt jerked, his heart breaking. He'd known it was coming, but that didn't lessen the pain any. "I'm sorry I didn't do it earlier," Blaine continued, and Kurt's heart really did stop beating. "I'm sorry I haven't been honest with you, or with myself. I've been lying to myself for so long I never really thought I would be able to tell the truth. Not to you, not to anyone." Blaine paused, trying to come up with the right words to tell Kurt; his heart was racing, and he placed his hand over Kurt's, trying to hide the trembling in his limbs.

"Kurt, there is a moment, when you say to yourself, oh, there you are," Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes, trying to share all the emotion and love that he had inside. His lips turned up in a small smile, and he slipped his fingers between Kurts'.

"I've been looking for you forever," Kurt was stunned. Never in his wildest dreams had he ever imagined Blaine saying something like this, not to him.

"Watching you stand up to Andrea, that was a moment for me, Kurt," Blaine looked down, a blush slowly spreading over his cheeks as he studied his lap intently. "About you," And Blaine looked back up, his eyes focussed on Kurt's intently.

"I need you, Kurt. _We_ need you. And you being here has given me the opportunity to spend more time with you. I care for you, Kurt. I've never cared for anyone like this before, and it's kind of freaking me out a little right now," Blaine's head turned, and he focussed his unseeing eyes on the television screen, which was currently off.

"Blaine," Kurt murmured softly, reaching up and taking a gentle hold of Blaine's cheek, turning his face back to him. "I care about you too. I have for a while now, I just didn't have the nerve to say anything. Besides, you've been so adamant in your professing your straightness." Kurt chuckled nervously, as he pulled his hand back down, and stared in his lap. Blaine couldn't believe Kurt was actually accepting him. _Wait, he was, right?_

"Kurt, will you go out with me?" Blaine asked, his voice trembling in anticipation. "Not with the children, just us, as two mature adults, who care deeply about one another?"

Kurt's breath hitched, and his eyes shot straight up to Blaine's, and his little smile grew until it threatened to overwhelm his face.

"I will."


	9. Chapter 9

**So, once again, I have the day off. So, I suppose, I can post another chapter. I'm a little more proud of this one. It was fun writing it, until I hit the angst part. Damn you, Angst! Ah well. **

**Same old same old, I don't own a thing! XD**

* * *

><p>"Kaylee, the emergency numbers are on the fridge. The girls can have some popcorn before bed. Don't give any to the baby, she can chew on a teething cookie." Blaine called from the bedroom, as he tried for the fifth time to tie his tie. He was almost ready to leave it behind, but he had promised Kurt a real date, and part of that was him wearing a tie.<p>

"I got it, Mr Anderson. I promise they'll still be alive when you get back," He poked his head out the bedroom door and frowned at the teenager who stared back at him. Kaylee was the daughter of the building supervisor. Blaine had chosen her because of the fact that her father was in the same building, and if anything went wrong, she only had a short trip to get help.

"Please don't even joke about that, Kaylee," Blaine was certain he wouldn't be asking Kaylee to come back. She had no respect for him, and if he hadn't been determined to go out with Kurt tonight, he would have cancelled. He returned back to the room, discarding the tie. He tucked it into his pocket; maybe it wouldn't be stupid for him to ask Kurt for a little help when Blaine went to pick him up.

Blaine grabbed his keys from the front hallway, checking his pockets for his wallet. Penny and Katherine stood in the hallway, their faces peering up at him with frightened looks.

"Daddy," Penny reached up, begging him to take her in his arms. Katherine threw another frightened look toward the girl in the living room, and rushed to her father, grabbing his pant leg.

"Daddy, please don't leave us with this lady," Katherine whispered, and Blaine knelt down beside his girls, one hand on each shoulder.

"Girls, I'm going out with Kurt tonight, do you remember?" Both girls nodded at him, their eyes wide. "I'm willing to bring back a present for you each, but you have to promise to be good for Kaylee, okay? Because I won't let you have any presents if you aren't good," He added sternly, looking over at the bored girl popping her gum and rolling her eyes. _Why did he get stuck with the rebellious teenagers?_

He kissed each of the girls, and walked over to kiss Jessica in her playpen, and headed to the door.

"Take care of my girls, Kaylee. I love them very much," The girl nodded sharply, and all but pushed him out the door.

Blaine took the elevator down to the lobby, and waved goodbye to the Mitchell's, who were just coming in.

"On your way out, Mr Anderson?" Mrs Mitchell asked, her voice grating on Blaine's already taut nerves.

"Um… yes, indeed. I have a d-date tonight," Blaine blushed softly. His neighbours were nosy, and by tomorrow everyone would know that Blaine had been on a date.

"Oh, how wonderful! I hope she's good for you!" Mr Mitchell boomed, and he led his wife off to the safety of their apartment.

Blaine didn't bother correcting the man, since he had already left, but he remained blushing as he walked to the parking garage.

Sliding into the front seat he checked the time. He was right on time. As long as nothing slowed him down between now and when he got to Kurt's, he would be there with about five minutes to spare.

* * *

><p>Of course, Blaine hadn't prepared for a three-car pile up on the road to Kurt's. Pulling out his cell phone, he typed out a quick message to the other man.<p>

_Stuck in traffic, 3 car pile up, nasty. Be there soon as possible. – B_

As he returned his eyes to the road, he wished he could see Kurt right now. They hadn't had any time together alone yet. Not that they didn't love the girls. Blaine knew Kurt loved the girls as much as Blaine himself did. But since they had openly decided they liked each other, a week ago, they hadn't spent any time alone whatsoever.

Blaine was anticipating this night more than anything he'd looked forward to in a very long time. His heart beat fast every time he thought about the other man, his hands became sweaty, and his breath got short.

So now he was driving to Kurt's apartment, they were going out to dinner, and possibly a movie, depending on what was playing. Afterward, who knows?  
>It was another twenty minutes before he managed to make it all the way to Kurt's apartment. It wasn't in the greatest part of town, but it looked half-decent, so Blaine locked his car and headed to the front door. He smiled at a ten-year old who sat on the front steps taking in the late afternoon sunshine, and buzzed Kurt's apartment. After a second he received a response.<p>

"Come on up, Blaine. I'm not quite ready yet," And Blaine found the door opened for him. As he headed toward the elevator, he noticed that the inside of the lobby was well taken care of. It was old, but the building was maintained, and he felt better for Kurt's safety.

He reached the apartment, and knocked, listening to the music through the door. He was pretty sure Kurt couldn't hear him through all the noise, so he let himself in. Kurt was singing along to the music blaring out from the speakers. And he was dancing. In a towel. In the living room. Blaine turned seven shades of scarlet, and then leaned against the doorjamb, just enjoying the view.

Kurt let out a squeak as he realised Blaine was standing there watching him. His blush started at the edge of the towel, and grew from there, covering his chest and creeping up his neck and face. He clutched the towel, almost losing it, and dashed into the bedroom.

"S-Sorry! I actually forgot you were on your way up!" Kurt called, his voice drifting out from the bedroom, trying to talk over the sound of the music. Blaine walked over to the stereo and turned the music down to more manageable levels. Kurt peeked his head out the bedroom door, his soft smile meant for Blaine and Blaine alone.

"That's all right," Blaine chuckled softly, looking around him. This was the first time he had ever been in Kurt's apartment, and he was amazed to see how unbelievably _Kurt_ the apartment really was.

Apart from the fact that the walls were freshly painted, in muted colours, there were so many things that identified the place as uniquely Kurt.

The billboard posters that were up on the walls. The clothes that were strewn across the couch, evidence that Kurt had been trying to decide what to wear tonight. The bright and shiny stainless steel cookware that hung over the stove in the kitchen. The photographs of Kurt and various others lined up on the shelves along the wall. Even the music playing in the background at a now slightly demure volume was utterly and completely the man who was now standing next to him.

Kurt smelled amazing. Blaine leaned over and simply _sniffed_. Kurt's blush was back, as he lowered his eyes, and relished the closeness of the slightly shorter man. Blaine realised his nose was pressed against Kurt's neck, right at the junction behind the ear, and he raised his head slightly, placing a gentle kiss to that very spot. Kurt shivered slightly as he felt the warm air of Blaine's breath ghost over the mildly moist area. He nearly groaned in agony when Blaine pulled back.

"Ready?" Blaine stepped back and held his hand out, awaiting the answer of the beautiful man before him.

"Absolutely," Kurt smiled, and together they left the apartment, hands clasped.

* * *

><p>The restaurant was a total dive. Blaine realised it as they walked in, and the fact that it was pretty empty was a dead give away. Kurt looked around, amused, as the waitress showed them to their seats with a swing of her hips and a flirtatious look at him. It would have been quite the ego boost, if she hadn't been over fifty.<p>

She brought them dirty menus, and left to get them some water. Kurt's amusement turned up a notch as he noticed the drunk man passed out in a booth near the window. Blaine's embarrassment was complete as he drunken man gave a loud snore, and rolled over in the booth.

"I'm so sorry Kurt," Blaine groaned, passing his hand over his eyes.

"Don't be," Kurt snickered softly, and Blaine looked up in wonder at the man before him. "I knew the reputation of this place when you mentioned it yesterday." Kurt chuckled, a little louder, as he watched the reactions flit across Blaine's face.

"So you purposely set me up, to watch me fall flat on my face?" Blaine asked, a small smile gracing his lips, as he watched the other man twitch with mirth.

"You were so gung ho about it, I couldn't resist!" And the two burst into full-fledged giggles, as the waitress finally returned with their water.

"So, what'll a couple of sweet young things like yourselves want to order, huh?" The waitress smiled, and Blaine realised she was missing two of her teeth. He blushed furiously, and grabbed Kurt's hand.

"Um, actually, we just realised we aren't very hungry after all," He blubbered at her, as he rose up from his seat, pulling a smirking Kurt along with him. "Have to go… and do… stuff," Both the waitress and Kurt looked at him with quirked eyebrows, and he flushed even more. "You know, like… sex, and stuff," He gulped, Kurt turned crimson, and the woman looked disappointed. He and Kurt dashed from the restaurant, waiting until they got around the corner to collapse against each other in the biggest fit of giggles Blaine had been involved in since grade school, and he'd heard the word "penis" for the first time.

"Oh My GOD, Blaine, you ass!" Kurt managed to choke out through his giggles, his hand over his heart as he tried to stop laughing.

Blaine managed to stop laughing as hard, and with a couple of final chuckles, he grabbed Kurt's hand, raising it to his own to kiss the back of it. With that, Kurt's giggles faded, and he looked at the man beside him. They decided o go for a walk instead of going for dinner at some fancy restaurant.

On the way to the car, they grabbed a couple of corn dogs from a street vendor; Kurt complained about the cleanliness of the vendor's hands, and Blaine laughed at him and told him to eat his corn dog.

They drove to a nearby park, and exited the vehicle. Holding hands they wandered around, eating their corn dogs, and buying a small french fries to share. After Kurt amusedly complained about those too, Blaine started throwing them for the ducks and seagulls that surrounded the little pond in the park. Kurt ran away, his arms raised above his head, as Blaine laughed at the young man's worry. Kurt laughed too, especially when a seagull pooped on his suit jacket.

Taking off the jacket, he offered it to Kurt, who politely declined, and they made their way back to the car. When they got there, Blaine was surprised to see a few missed calls from his home phone number. He looked at Kurt with a twinge of fear in his eyes.

Kurt watched Blaine carefully as he called Kaylee.

"Hi, Kaylee? What's up?"

"I'm sorry, they _what_?"

"And what did _you_ do?" Blaine hung up the phone.

"Kurt we need to go home. Katherine and Penny have disappeared."

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine had broken every speed record they possibly could trying to get back to the girls fast enough. Blaine was frantic, and Kurt wasn't far behind him. All they could think about was their girls. As they pulled into the parking garage, Blaine was visibly shaking, and his mental breakdown was beginning. The only words Kurt could catch from his diatribe were "Can't lose them," and "It's all my fault,". Kurt had to stop Blaine from thinking that way. He grabbed Blaine by the wrist and turned him quickly towards him.<p>

"Blaine! Listen to me," Kurt's voice penetrated Blaine's mind, bringing him out of the miserable funk he was descending into. "Look, we'll find them. Kaylee has probably already found them in the house. Maybe they just crawled into your closet again," He added, his soft voice soothing the other man.

"But what if," Blaine trailed off, unwilling or unable to finish that thought. Kurt brought his mind back to the present with a soft slow kiss.

"We'll find them," Kurt murmured, his eyes full of concern, not only for the girls he loved, but for the man he could willingly admit he loved as well.

They made their way up to the apartment, bursting in on a wailing Kaylee and Jessica.

"Did you find them?" Kaylee asked through her tears, her eyes red with crying.

"You haven't found them here in the apartment?" Blaine's voice took on a touch of the hysteric, and Kurt knew it was up to him to stay calm, no matter what.

"Kaylee," Kurt grabbed Jessica, who quieted as soon as she was in Kurt's arms. "You have to tell me exactly what happened. _Now!"_ Kaylee took a deep breath and began.

"I was on the phone with my boyfriend. I went into the kitchen to talk, but Penny kept bugging me. I tried talking in Jessica's room, but she started crying. So I locked myself in the bathroom. I was only in there for fifteen minutes, I swear! When I came out, Jess was still in her crib, but I couldn't find the other two anywhere. I looked and looked, I even brought Jessica down to the lobby and looked here, but I can't find them anywhere!" Kaylee took a deep breath, her face scrunched up in terror. "Please don't kill me! I swear I will never, ever baby-sit anyone again! Please, just don't kill me," She whimpered, her hands over her face. Kurt looked at Blaine and realised why she was worried; Blaine's face looked like he wanted to take her in a back room somewhere and shoot her in the head. He tentatively placed a calming hand on the other man's arm.  
>For the first time in a while, Blaine took a shaky breath.<p>

"I'm not going to kill you, Kaylee," Blaine exhaled harshly, his eyes focussed on the young girl in front of him. "But I need you to leave. _NOW._" As Kaylee scrambled from the apartment, her sobs filling the hallway, Blaine passed a hand over his face. Kurt noticed the trembling hadn't subsided; if anything it had worsened.

Kurt started calling the police, then dropped the phone again. He suddenly _knew_ where the girls were.

"Blaine!" Kurt shouted, his excited voice forcing Blaine to look up at him in hope. "I know where they are! Remember earlier today, before I left, how they were begging to go to the park?" Blaine's eyes shone, and he jumped to his feet. Together, they grabbed Jessica's stroller and raced from the apartment. The park was right beside the apartment building, but Kurt shuddered to think about how they managed to cross the street by themselves.

They raced toward the park, looking for the bright red that was Katherine's sweater, or the blue that was Penny's.

"Katherine!" Blaine called into the darkness, his voice high with worry and trepidation. "Penny!"

"Penny! _Katherine!"_ Kurt's voice was even higher than Blaine's and they raced frantically around the park, looking for any sign of the children. Finally they thought to check inside the large tires. Curled up, fast asleep, were both Penny and Katherine. Kurt's legs gave out on him, and he sat down with a thump in the sand. Blaine decided this was a good idea, because his legs turned to jelly as well, and he sunk down slowly.

"Penny…" Kurt whispered, his mind whirling in a daze again, and he reached out a hand to wake the smaller girl. She shifted, her eyes opening slowly, and she sat up, rubbing her eyes with the back of her very sandy hand. Kurt pulled her hand, and she crawled out of the tire, throwing her hands around Kurt's neck. He turned to the other little girl.

"Katherine," He shook her, a little more forcefully as she didn't wake up right away. _What was wrong with her?_ Was the only thing he could think.

"She takes a bit longer to wake up," Blaine supplied, his calm demeanour belying the turmoil that he was feeling inside. Katherine finally awoke, her beautiful hazel eyes opening and focussing on Kurt's blue ones. Kurt released a breath he hadn't known he was holding, as Katherine squeezed herself out of the tires, and threw herself on him as well.

"Kurt! Kurt! I'm so glad you found us!" Katherine was crying, her little sobs tearing at Kurt's heart.

"Of course I found you," Kurt replied, a smile showing on his face in the darkness, as he cuddled the two girls closer. He turned to face Blaine. "But your daddy was _really_ worried about you two. I think he needs a hug," Kurt released the girls, who both flew to their father. He held them close, his arms around them tightly.

"Come on, you guys. Let's go home," Kurt helped Blaine to his feet, as he insisted on carrying both Penny and Katherine. Kurt pushed Jessica in the stroller, and they made their way back to the apartment.

Once there they sat both older girls down on the couch, and had a good talk with them. They explained that even though Kaylee hadn't been the best babysitter in the world, there was no reason for the girls to leave the apartment without an adult. They would be punished, by having to miss out on the family movie night they had planned for the following evening. Both girls cried loudly, but Blaine and Kurt were firm on that.

Once they had put the girls to bed, Kurt and Blaine both collapsed on the couch, too exhausted to breathe, let alone continue their date.

After a few minutes, Kurt looked over to Blaine, not surprised to see the older man crying. I was the first time Kurt had seen Blaine cry over anything; but he figured if there was anything to make it happen it would be because of the girls. It was just the way Blaine was.

Kurt slid closer to Blaine, and he wrapped his arms around the man he loved. Blaine's sobs started slowly, but after some time, they began breaking like waves on a shore. Wave after wave built up, as Blaine released the tension he had been feeling for most of the night. He held Blaine close, never saying anything, but not needing too, as Blaine's cries broke Kurt's heart.

Kurt succumbed to tears as well, and they held each other through the worst of it. When it was finally finished, they sat there for a few moments, their hearts and minds slowly returning to normal.

Blaine was the first to recover. He stood, and held a hand out to Kurt. Taking it gently, Kurt stood as well, and Blaine led him into the bedroom, after locking the front door.


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow. I totally need to go to bed. What a long, wild, wonderful few days off it has been! 5 Chapters in 2 days; (It's still my day off here, granted it's 12:30 AM here, but it counts right? I haven't been to sleep yet!) Thanks again to all my readers, especially Stevie, who pestered me with thoughts of smut that I just had to write it tonight. Well, at least it's not paintrollers still! **

**I've decided I must be Santa Claus. (Santana Claus? Not sure... LOL) I sneak up in the night, post something lovely for you all, and slip away before anyone wakes up! Merry Ficmas, Everyone! **

**I don't own glee. And I'm going to bed now. Night all!**

**Oops.. in the first posting I forgot the SMUT warning. Yes, this is smut. No, you don't have to read it. It's not furthering the plot of the story. It's just smut.**

* * *

><p>Blaine closed the door behind Kurt as he led the other man into the room. Kurt's heart was racing; they had never been alone in Blaine's room before, and he looked around surreptitiously. He noted the small pile of clothes on the floor by the closet, and the full- length mirror hanging on the back of the closet door. The bed was unmade, but Kurt really didn't care at this point. He turned around to look at Blaine, who was standing by the door, his head bowed in sorrow.<p>

"If I had lost them," Came a whispered fear, Blaine's hazel eyes rising from the floor to stare into Kurt's soul. "I would never have forgiven myself," And he slowly walked to Kurt, his feet dragging in the plush carpet. Kurt held out his hand as he pulled the shorter man in for a tight hug.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt, his eyes tearing up again, as he spent a few minutes just relaxing and holding on to the man in front of him. As he pulled away, his face passed by Kurt's neck, and like earlier, he stood there and simply sniffed. Kurt's face registered surprise when Blaine pulled away, but he simply pulled the taller man to him more comfortably, and wrapped his arms around his waist.

Leaning his head on Kurt's shoulder, Blaine began moving; softly, gently, swaying back and forth as Kurt moved with him. There was no music, save for the sounds of the city floating in from the open bedroom window. But they were dancing.

Kurt leaned his head on Blaine's, offering comfort, support and love. As Blaine rocked them back and forth, he slowly turned his head up to face the other man, and a smile graced his lips.

"I'm so happy I found you, Kurt," Blaine murmured, his lips a scant few centimetres from Kurt's, and he leaned forward and closed the distance. His lips were warm, and soft and slightly chapped, but Kurt found them to be sweeter than ice cream. Blaine, in turn found Kurt's lips to be soft as a cloud, and more delightful than heaven.

Blaine and Kurt's lips danced, moving softly over each other, first Blaine taking control, then relinquishing it to Kurt. When Kurt sought entrance by licking gently at Blaine's lower lip, he was delighted to be granted access. Kurt's hand reached up, cupping Blaine's cheek tenderly, and he rubbed the stubble he found there.

Blaine moaned into Kurt's mouth when Kurt licked inside, tracing the outline of Blaine's teeth and lips and touching his tongue hesitantly against Blaine's.

Blaine's hand rubbed softly at Kurt's hip, his other hand grasping at Kurt's shoulder, as though the only thing anchoring him to the world was Kurt, and if he didn't hang on, he would float away. His body seemed to be doing things that even he wasn't aware of, as he moaned again when his hips thrust gently against Kurt.

Kurt pulled away gently, his lips pressing a soft kiss to Blaine's cheek as he moved away. Blaine's eyes rolled back to their proper places as he groaned in agony, previously unaware that being away from Kurt physically _hurt_. Kurt smiled; he knew what Blaine's problem was. There were too many clothes.

Kurt pulled back a bit farther, and began unbuttoning his shirt slowly, watching Blaine for any sign of nervousness.

Blaine on the other hand, was intrigued. Every button undone displayed another stretch of creamy white skin, and he gradually pushed Kurt's hands away in order to do it himself. He added a soft kiss to every part of skin exposed, and when he was finally done, he was almost as turned on by the man writhing beneath him as by the fact that he was _kissing Kurt_.

His hands parted the delicate fabric of Kurt's shirt. He tucked the ends around Kurt's narrow hips, as he lay kisses all over the other man's hipbones, and down his belly. He stopped just before the top of Kurt's trousers, and looked up into the deep blue eyes of the man before him.

"All right?" He asked softly, looking for any hesitation whatsoever. Blaine wasn't afraid of what they were doing. This was _Kurt_, and Blaine knew Kurt would never hurt him. But he may have still had some reservations, so Blaine made sure to check with him.

"Are you sure?" Kurt was hesitant; not because he was worried about himself, but because Blaine had never been with another man. He didn't have to do _that_, Kurt was sure he wouldn't last if he did, but he was willing to let Blaine call the shots tonight. It was all about Blaine.

Blaine licked his lips, as he stared at Kurt's erection through the trousers. He really was a touch nervous; Andrea had never done this to him, and it had been a very long time since he had been touched that intimately. He hoped he remembered how to do it; at least what he remembered from being on the receiving end. Looking up again, into the eyes of the man he loved, he whispered.  
>"I'm sure,"<p>

Blaine stood, walking Kurt backward to the bed, stopping before he fell onto it. He resumed kissing the taller man, his lips nipping and sucking as his hands slid back down Kurt's chest to his pants. His button was easy to simply flick apart, and the zipper seemed to want to come down by itself. As he eased the fabric apart, his hand brushed over Kurt's stiff cock, and it twitched next to his fingers. The single layer of fabric that was Kurt's boxers was maddening, and Blaine slowly pulled the waistband away from Kurt's skin. He watched as Kurt's blush crept up his neck, loving the way it spread over his cheeks to rest over the bridge of his nose. Kurt's eyes rolled back in his head as Blaine touched him, his breathing laboured as he fought to control his reactions.

Kissing Kurt again, he kept a light hold on Kurt, and he peppered kisses down Kurt's chest. He stopped partway down, and paid special attention to Kurt's nipples, licking and sucking and teasing, making the other man groan in a filthy way. He smiled against Kurt's skin, and continued his downward trek.

As he reached the boxers again, he pulled the waistband away from Kurt's skin, and pulled Kurt's cock from their hiding place. His breath caught as he took in the size and shape of Kurt; he was longer and slightly thinner than Blaine's own. It was amazing, and he slowly licked a swift stripe across the head.

Kurt's knees trembled, and Blaine slowly pushed him onto the bed. He didn't lay back, but instead sat there with Blaine's head in his lap. Kurt dragged his fingers through Blaine's hair, every so often catching on a curl that knotted, but being gentle and yet so demanding.

Blaine had to comply with Kurt's need; it was as physical a force as gravity. Leaning forward, watching Kurt's face, he licked Kurt again, this time starting at the base and slowly dragging his tongue up the underside of Kurt, delighting in the moan that erupted untainted from Kurt's lips.

Kurt's hips twitched, and Blaine grasped one hip with his hand, intent on keeping Kurt seated. It wouldn't do to have Kurt thrust into his mouth and him gag; it would not be a pretty sight.

He wrapped his lips around the head of Kurt's cock, and Kurt whimpered. Blaine made a mental note; Kurt _really_ liked being sucked. Understandable, he thought to himself; Blaine liked it himself. Perhaps some time in the future Kurt could…

Kurt's face was looking down at him in concern, and Blaine wondered why. And then he realised, he had stopped when Kurt had whimpered. Smiling around the mouthful, he leaned down a bit further, his lips covering his teeth as best he could.

Kurt's look of concern turned to one of lust as he hissed, the wet warmth of Blaine's mouth making him wish the only thing in the world that he could ever do was thrust. His heart was racing, his cock was in Blaine's mouth and he was going to…

"Oh G-God, B-Blaine, you have to, have to stop," Kurt panted, pushing Blaine away from his dick and taking deep breaths. Blaine looked upset.

"Did I do it wrong? I'm sorry Kurt, I know I'm new at this," Kurt waved him off with a soft laugh, and replied gently:

"You didn't do I wrong at all, Blaine. If you hadn't stopped, I would have come straight down your throat, and I'm not sure you're ready for that, quite yet," Blaine turned red at the thought: Kurt was right. He didn't think it would be bad, but it would have definitely been a surprise he wouldn't have been ready for. He gulped softly.

Kurt pulled Blaine up off the floor, kissing him deeply, tasting himself on Blaine's lips and tongue. He began pulling at the buttons on Blaine's shirt, undoing the top four before Blaine murmured "Screw it," and pulled the whole thing over his head. They kissed more, and Kurt worked his hand around to Blaine's erection, his hand moving gently against the fabric that separated the two.

Blaine stood, surprising Kurt so much he fell over on the bed, his cock pointing straight up, waiting for Blaine. He looked up in shock, as Blaine yanked open the fly and pulled down the zipper of his trousers, and the pants dropped loudly to the floor, thanks to Blaine's belt. Blaine stood there, in all his glory, as Kurt marvelled at the tanned god before him. Then he noticed.

"No underwear, Blaine?" Kurt squeaked, his eyes wide as he took in the sight before him. "Really?"

"Oh, yes, Kurt," Blaine smiled; his cock had been rubbing against the back of his zipper all night and was super-sensitive because of it. It now stood proudly at attention, jutting out from his hips at a right angle. Kurt licked his lips, and sat back up, reaching for it.

"Nuh uh," Blaine reprimanded, pushing Kurt back down and settling gently on top of the younger man. Kurt's eyes widened as he realised that Blaine was beginning to thrust gently against him.

"No," Kurt murmured, and Blaine slid back, his demeanour changed.

"I'm sorry again, I keep messing this up," His face fell, and Kurt couldn't help feeling bad.

"No, Blaine, you aren't messing anything up. I love you, and you couldn't. Not ever," Blaine's eyes bulged as he realised what Kurt had said: _He loved him_! "I just want to make this as good for you as it is for me," He added, his voice dropping an octave in his lust. It surprised the hell out of Blaine when Kurt spoke like that; he'd naturally assumed Kurt's voice was higher, never in his wildest dreams had he imagined that Kurt's voice could drop so low.

Blaine nodded, not trusting himself to speak, and he caressed Kurt's side as they lay together.

"Ummm… Lube?" Kurt murmured gently, his eyes darting around the room. Blaine leaned over and pulled out lube and a condom from the drawer beside the bed. Moving back, he realised that Kurt had pulled his legs up, exposing himself in the most vulnerable way possible. Blaine swallowed again, here it was; this was it.

Kurt saw the momentary panic in Blaine's eyes, and quelled his own fear. Blaine was having a hard time; Kurt would have to help him.

"Like this," Kurt murmured softly, taking the lube and spreading it over his own fingers. He reached down and gently teased himself, noting the hitch in Blaine's breath when he touched himself. "Watch, and take notes. You'll be doing this next," Kurt's breathy voice was enough to make Blaine pant, and he watched avidly, feeling a bit like a pervert.

Kurt teased his hole a bit more, sliding one finger just past the first ring of muscle. He was only buried up to the first knuckle, but it had been a while since he'd been touched, and this wasn't the most comfortable of positions. He waited a bit as he loosened up, moving slowly, deliberately, and feeling Blaine's eyes on him, watching every movement.

Kurt entered himself a bit more, his finger buried to the second knuckle, and he hissed softly in response. The pain wasn't too bad, but it definitely stretched him, and he wasn't sure he would be able to keep this up for long, not in this position. He reached out to Blaine, grasping his hand and guiding him to where he was buried.

"Spread the lube on your fingers," He instructed, and Blaine hurried to comply. Once the lube was everywhere, he pulled his finger out, and grabbed two of Blaine's. He slowly allowed Blaine to enter him, hissing again at the stretch and burn, but continued forcing Blaine's fingers in until he was buried all the way inside.

"Now, stretch your fingers apart, gently," Kurt's voice was high, and his face was dotted with perspiration. His eyes rolled back in his head, and he threw his head back as he arched his back in desire.

Blaine did so, very, very gently. He didn't want to risk ruining this moment for Kurt. Blaine barely moved, and Kurt started to get impatient.

"Blaine, dammit, _move_," He ground out through gritted teeth, his hips writhing against the sheets, his heels digging in to the bed.

Blaine's fingers began moving, thrusting deeply and he remembered something he had heard once. He crooked his fingers and Kurt's eyes flew open, his entire body tense.

"_Jesus!" _

Blaine smirked softly; that would be the prostate, then. He pulled out, Kurt panting wildly and looking at him with disbelief in his eyes. He spread a bit more lube on his fingers, and re-entered Kurt, this time three fingers causing the burn to be more pronounced. He crooked his fingers again, and Kurt nearly jumped off the bed in surprise and lust.

"B-Blaine, p-please," Kurt stuttered, his round eyes on the man inside of him. "Please, c-can you p-please, I- need y-you, _now_," His eyes rolled in his head again, and his body twitched, as Blaine lightly slid his middle finger over Kurt's prostate again.

Pulling his fingers from Kurt, he nearly groaned at the loss of the tight wetness; Kurt actually did moan, long and loud.

"Shhhh," Blaine gentled the other man, placing a soft, wet kiss to Kurt's mouth, sucking gently on his tongue. "Let me take care of you,"

He tore open the package, and slid the condom on. It promptly broke. He grunted, softly, and he stroked Kurt's hip as he tried to break the news.

"Kurt, the condom broke," He delivered in a monotone. Kurt's eyes flickered to Blaine's, his lust momentarily dampened.

"Do you have another?" Kurt worried his bottom lip with his teeth; he really needed his completion soon.

"No," Blaine answered, a soft sob accompanying the revelation.

"Take me anyway," Kurt whispered, his voice needy and sweet, and Blaine had never loved the other man more.

He slid over Kurt's body, positioning himself at Kurt's entrance. Kurt lifted his knees, wrapping his legs firmly around Blaine's waist, and Blaine slowly began pushing in.

Blaine had never been inside anything so tight. The heat, the wet, the tightness threatened to make him come faster than a schoolboy with a lapful of exotic dancer. Kurt's muscles clenched him, and he panted from the stretch.

Once Blaine was fully inside he went to move; Kurt grabbed a hold of his shoulders, and stopped him.

"Not yet, p-please… I have t-to get used t-to you…" Kurt's body began relaxing, slowly unclenching, bit by bit, and he smiled softly up at Blaine. "Okay, now you can move. Just g-go slowly, at first," His panting had returned, his head thrown back in ecstasy, his hips bumping softly against Blaine's as they rocked together.

Blaine rocked inside of Kurt, literally feeling every single muscle as he thrust gently into the dark chasm of Kurt. His panting began co-ordinating with Kurts', their breaths mingling together as they inhaled and exhaled as one.

Kissing the man beneath him passionately, his rocked harder, tilting Kurt's hips up using his arms. A gasp ripped through his mouth, uttered by Kurt, and Blaine knew he'd grazed Kurt's prostate again. He redoubled his efforts, turning the man below him into a writhing, moaning mess.

Kurt's eyes flew open, his mouth widened in a silent scream, and he came, hard. The long stripes of come that streaked over his chest were echoed deep inside him by Blaine, as he buried his face in Kurt's neck and came inside the other man. The muscles clenching around Blaine made him glad he couldn't come twice in the same minute; he was hyper-sensitive as it was.

They lay panting together, the rise and fall of their chests moving as one, as they slowed their breathing, and in turn, their heartbeats returned to normal. Blaine pulled himself from his lover's body, Kurt emitting a sharp gasp at the absence.

Worried about Kurt, Blaine slid to the side, his hands roaming over Kurt as though testing to make sure Kurt was really all right.

"Blaine, I'm fine," Kurt giggled softly. "Blaine, you're tickling me!" He laughed, as Blaine continued wiggling his fingers around Kurt's overly sensitive body.

Blaine smiled gently down at the man beside him, his arms slowly encircling Kurt as he pressed himself close to the man he had just made love to.

Kurt's eyes were slowly drooping shut, but he knew he had to get them cleaned up, before he fell asleep. But his arms weren't lifting him off the bed. His legs weren't carrying him to he washroom for a clean cloth to wash up. He drifted off, his mind floating somewhere that wasn't quite with the man snuggled up next to him.

Blaine smiled down at Kurt, not surprised to see the younger man drifting off to sleep in his arms. He cuddled him close, his head resting against Kurt's chest, simply listening to his heartbeat. He could feel Kurt's lungs filling with air every time Kurt took a breath. He could see the rush of blood as it passed through the pulse point at Kurt's neck. He could taste the salty skin beneath his lips, and he kissed Kurt's chest, one last time before he fell asleep, to the sound of Kurt's breathing.


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay. Gonna apologise to anyone and everyone out there for this chapter. I myself am not gay, and I know I can never experience the type of bullying you guys get. But I've always been told I'm great at putting myself into someone else's shoes, and that's what I've done here. I realise it's probably not accurate, but I've tried my best to make it as believable as possible. And this is to anyone, and everyone, out there, who may be gay, straight, bi, orange, purple, dinosaur; I love you all the same, and if you _ever_ need me, I'll be here. If you need someone to talk to, to ask questions of, or just to know that you have a friend in the whole world, come to me. I will do everything in my power to make sure you know how much I love you; each and every single one of you. XD**

**I don't own glee. If I did, world peace would be next on my list of things to do!~**

* * *

><p>A soft light filtered in through the window, and Kurt slowly became conscious of where he was. His sense of touch told him he was somewhere soft, with warm skin pressed all down the length of his back and ass. His sense of smell told him whom he was with, because no one in the world could smell as good as Blaine. His sense of taste reminded him of the previous night, as he could still taste the other man on his lips. His sense of hearing advised him that the other man slept on, his soft breathing fluttering the hairs at the nape of Kurt's neck.<p>

And when he opened his eyes, he looked into a pair of the most beautiful hazel eyes he had ever seen. Wait. But, Blaine was…

"Hi!" Piped a young voice, her nose mere inches from Kurt's as she smiled mischievously. He smiled back, still trying to wake up.

"You didn't put on your pyjamas before going to sleep," She whispered, her giggles slowly waking Kurt even more.

"Oh My GOD," Kurt yelped, his hands pulling the covers up to his chest, as he took in both Katherine and Penny staring at him from the side of the bed.

"It's okay!" Katherine laughed, enjoying seeing Kurt squirm, in her childish innocence. She bounced on the floor and then began crawling up onto the bed. Penny joined her, and soon they were bouncing all over Kurt and their father. "Sometimes I don't wear pyjamas to bed either, especially if I'm really hot!" And she tried to snuggle up to Kurt.

Blushing ferociously, Kurt backed away a bit, his ass moving back and nearly pushing Blaine off the bed. That woke him up quickly.

"Woah!" Blaine flailed a bit, trying to regain his balance, and he placed his hand on Kurt's hip to steady himself. "What's going on?"

"Kurt had another sleepover, Daddy!" Katherine giggled, and then looked at her father curiously. "When can Kurt have a sleepover with _us,_ daddy?" Kurt choked a little, and Blaine's face turned crimson as his mind tried to process that thought. _NO. _Kurt saved him the trouble of coming up with an answer.

"Sweetie," Kurt replied gently, still clutching the covers to his chest. "Do you think you can take Penny out to the living room and turn on cartoons? Daddy and I have to talk for a little bit," Katherine cheered, and pulled Penny from the room, the prospect of cartoons making both girls happy.

With a deep sigh, Kurt scooted back over, allowing Blaine a chance to recover his balance. He flopped his head back down on the pillow, and Blaine raised himself up, leaning on his arm, as he looked down on the younger man.

"Good morning," He murmured, pressing a light kiss to Kurt's lips, and the other man reached up to cup his jaw tenderly.

"Mmmm… Morning breath," Kurt giggled, ducking his head low into his chest as he flirted softly with the man above him.

"Yeah," Blaine murmured again, reaching down and tilting Kurt's head up for another kiss. "Morning breath…" The two erupted into giggles, and Blaine's arm gave out from under him. With a whomp, he landed chest to chest with Kurt, and his eyes widened when he realised Kurt had a morning erection. His eyes became misty and unfocused, as he realised that if it weren't for the little girls in the other room, he would be able to help Kurt take care of this little problem.

Kurt's eyes took in the other man, whose soft blush told him exactly what Blaine was thinking.

"The girls," Kurt whispered, and Blaine nodded his head, understanding that they couldn't do anything right now. But the promise of later hovered in the air around them.

They climbed from the bed, Kurt still wrapping the sheet around his waist in case the girls came in the room unexpectedly. He laughed when Penny showed up at the door, as Blaine was pulling his underwear on. Blaine yelped, and Penny giggled, while Kurt full out cackled with laughter.

Penny screamed and ran when her father started to chase her; he stopped when he realised he was still only wearing his underwear. He slipped down the hallway to the bathroom, and took a quick shower; he normally couldn't do that when Kurt wasn't here. He took a few moments to think about Kurt, what Kurt meant to him and how much he loved having the other man with him. As he soaped up his body, his mind drifted to what the future might be like for the two of them.

When Blaine finally emerged from the shower, Kurt was going nuts. He didn't like sitting on the bed with just a sheet wrapped around him; what if someone came to the door? And the girls had been begging him to come out and watch cartoons with them for the past ten minutes. As soon as he heard Blaine come out, he grabbed his clothes and dashed in the bathroom himself.

When he emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later, feeling much better now that he was clothed in front of the girls, he paused at the entryway into the kitchen. Blaine was helping Penny pour a cup of milk into a bowl that Katherine was mixing. There was flour everywhere, including in Blaine's hair and down Penny's shirt. As he stood there and watched the three, he felt happy. He wasn't just content anymore; this was down right, full-blown happiness, something he had never truly felt before. And the whole thing was starting to scare him.

He took a deep, shuddering breath as he walked into the kitchen, looking at the mess around him. He noted the chocolate chips and blueberries on the counter, the vanilla and baking powder, and realised that Blaine was making pancakes. He left the three chefs to it, and wandered into Jessica's room.

The baby was awake, her burbling filling the room with a soft, delightful sound. He picked Jessica up, holding the happy child in his arms. He walked over to the rocking chair placed in a corner of the room and sat, placing the baby squarely in his lap. As he rocked, he thought back to when he was little.

His mother had used to rock him in her arms when he was a child, and now he was getting the opportunity to do it for someone else. As he cuddled the little girl, he began singing a song his mother had sang to him.

A chair is still a chair

Even when there's no one sitting there

But a chair is not a house and a house is not a home

When there's no one there

To hold you tight and no one there

You can kiss good night

A room is still a room

Even when there's nothing there but gloom

But a room is not a house and a house is not a home

When the two of us are far apart

And one of us has a broken heart

Now and then I call your name

And suddenly your face appears

But it's just a crazy game

When it ends it ends in tears.

So darling, have a heart,

Don't let one mistake keep us apart.

I'm not meant to live alone

Turn this house into a home.

When I climb the stair and turn the key

Oh, please be there

Still in love with me

Kurt ended the song, his eyes slightly misty from reminiscing. He held the baby with one hand, and wiped his eyes with the other. When he finished, he was startled to see a handkerchief waving softly in front of his face. He looked up into the most amazing hazel eyes he had ever seen, and he smiled tremulously.

"S-Sorry…" Kurt's voice was unsteady with emotion, and Blaine knelt beside him as he placed his hand over Kurt's knee.

"Don't you think on it, not one bit," Blaine comforted, his hand reaching up, unsure whether he wanted to rub Jessica's back or Kurt's cheek. He settled for carding his fingers through his daughters' hair.

Just then, a knock at the door made them both look up in surprise. Still holding on to Jessica, Kurt followed Blaine to the front entryway, and watched while he opened the door.

"Mom! Dad!" Blaine looked in panic over his shoulder at Kurt, who blinked softly as the sense of fright washed over him. _Blaine's parents? Here? NOW? _Kurt couldn't fathom it, until the two were ushered into the apartment by Blaine, and they casually shoved Kurt out of the way.

"Nana! Papa!" Katherine called, her voice bubbly and bouncy as she and Penny skipped from the living room to the hallway, where they were each swept up in a huge hug. Then the grandparents exchanged girls, and the process was repeated. "Come see our room!" Katherine squealed, leading her Nana and Penny to the room the two shared.

"Son," Blaine's father shook his son's hand. Kurt could discern a bit of frostiness between the two; he had been aware that Blaine's relationship with his father wasn't close.

"Dad," Blaine replied, turning his head to Kurt in apology. "Dad, this is Kurt. He's… well, he's my..." Blaine began to turn red, so Kurt finished the sentence for him.

"I'm Blaine's nanny," Kurt replied, shifting Jessica to his other arm in order to shake the man's hand.

"Oh?" Mr Anderson replied, his triangular eyebrows scooting up his forehead until they were almost at his hairline. "A gay nanny, Blaine?" He turned to look at Blaine, the question left unanswered on his lips.

"Yes, Father, Kurt is gay," Blaine sighed, his heart pounding wildly in his chest. Would his father make any mention of what had happened back in high school? He prayed he wouldn't. Because Blaine wasn't sure if he could handle something like that coming out in front of Kurt.

"Reminds me of when you were in high school," His father frowned, clearly uneasy. He turned to Kurt, and pointed a finger in his face. "Don't you be after changing Blaine, you hear me? He's a good, straight man, and I won't have another of your kind trying to influence him!"

Kurt stepped back in shock. He clutched Jessica so tightly to his chest, that she squawked, and Mrs Anderson took her from his arms.

"Now, now, there, little Jessie, girl," she cooed, as she pulled Jess away from Kurt, her eyes focussed on him and the way he was clutching his chest.

"Dad!" Blaine was crimson; he hadn't wanted this to come out. Not ever. "Dad, Kurt is my friend, he's… a good person! Please don't get down on him because he's gay," Blaine's voice cracked a little at the end of that sentence, as he sent a pleading look to Kurt.

"John, stop pestering the poor dear," Mrs Anderson said, her hand coming to rest on Kurt's arm. "He can't help that he's gay, poor thing, it's just a flaw in his genetic make-up. I'm sure he's a perfectly lovely person." And she brought Jessica into the bedroom to play with her other two grandchildren.

"I'm sorry, Blaine. But you know all gays are sexual deviants… For all you know, he could be diddling the girls!" Mr Anderson's voice boomed through the apartment, and Kurt felt his world go black.

He couldn't breathe. He couldn't see. He couldn't focus on anything but his pounding heart as it was breaking. His life was over. He'd just been accused of molesting the girls he loved so very dearly, and his body was trembling with the force of his pain.

Blaine's eyes narrowed as he took in the look on his father's face. He didn't even see Kurt as his rage swelled up in his heart.

"_NO, Dad!" _Blaine's breathing was harsh, his body trembling in the rage he felt in every pore. "Kurt is no more a deviant than I am! He loves those girls, as much as I do, and way more than Andrea ever did!" Spittle flew from Blaine's mouth, landing on his father's coat, but Blaine didn't care. He was too angry to.

"Kurt is the man I love!" Blaine's voice ground out, his mind picking up on the muted gasp that came from the bedroom with the girls. "Yes, I said it! _I LOVE HIM_!" Blaine's voice continued, yelling ever louder as he struggled to get his point across.

"And he loves me," Blaine forced out, finally looking at the other man, who had crumpled to the floor, the tears streaming down his face. He knelt before Kurt, his hands smoothing over Kurt's beautiful features, as he tried to console and comfort the man he loved.

"You _do_ love me, don't you?" Blaine asked in a harsh whisper, never knowing until that specific moment just how much he needed to hear Kurt say the words. Kurt nodded, his eyes still full of pain and sorrow, but needing to say it as much as Blaine needed to hear it.

"I do. I do love you, Blaine. More than anything. Except the girls. I love them as much as I love you," Kurt's sobs turned to hiccups, as he clutched on to Blaine's shirt.

Blaine leaned forward on his knees, and kissed Kurt soundly. He heard a whine come from the man behind him, and he broke the kiss with a ragged pant, turning back to confront his father.

"Apologise," He growled, his hands balling into fists at his side. Kurt picked himself up off the floor and began walking to the bathroom. "No, Kurt. My Father's going to apologise, or he will never see my children, no," He looked in love and devotion at Kurt. "_Our_ children, again."

His father let out a snort, his hands coming up in a threatening gesture towards Kurt.

"I will never apologise to that poofer," He growled back, his body language assuming a threatening stance, and he stepped closer to where they stood. Blaine stepped in front of Kurt, protecting him.

"Mom," Blaine called to the woman in the bedroom. "It's time for you to take dad home." As Mrs Anderson stepped from the bedroom into the tension filled hallway, she shook her head at her husband and her son.

"Oh, for crying out loud, John, just apologise already," Her curt voice was one Blaine had never heard before, and the surprise that registered on his face was nothing compared to the one that appeared on John's face.

"I'm not riding home with you until you apologise, John, so you'd better do it," She added, her voice hard and sharp like a razor's edge, as she stared down the man who had been her partner for over thirty five years.

Mr Anderson gulped softly; he knew that he was in the wrong but hated to admit it.

"Oh, fine. I'm sorry, whatever your name is," he mumbled, his head hanging in shame.

"Kurt," Blaine supplied, and his father's face came up with a wry look on it.

"Kurt, yeah. Well, I'm sorry," He apologised again. "It wasn't fair to talk about you to your face, or even in the same room as you. I shouldn't have said you were diddling the girls." His face flamed in exactly the same way Blaine's did when he was embarrassed. Kurt simply replied in a shaky voice:

"It's ignorance that fuels your words, Mr Anderson. A lot of the gay community, well they actually aren't sexual deviants. Most of us are pretty normal. We're looking for all the same things every straight person looks for: someone to love, to hold, to share experiences with. Someone who loves us back, regardless of our faults, or our issues. A few of us were molested as kids, but quite a number of us went through absolutely no trauma whatsoever as kids. For the most part, we aren't any more screwed up than any one else." Kurt took a shaky breath, and stared at Mr Anderson, who refused to meet his eyes.

"I love Katherine, Penny and Jessica as much as if they had come from my own body. They are the most beautiful, wonderful kids, and I count myself blessed to be able to spend as much time with them as I do. I may have started out as just the girls' nanny, but it's evolved so much further than that. If I ever lost them, I would truly die, because they are so much a part of me now. I think you need to understand that, and realise, I will always be in their life. Even if Blaine decides that I'm not the right person for him, I hope he will be kind enough to allow me to see them," Kurt fixed his leaking eyes on Blaine, who nodded fervently.

"Always," Blaine whispered, as he moved forward and pecked Kurt softly on the lips. "Always."

With a huff, Mr Anderson turned around, not wanting to watch the public display of affection any longer, but he didn't leave. Mrs Anderson sighed softly, her heart not enjoying the turmoil, but unable to make her husband see that Blaine was happy. John would never understand, but she did. She may not be the most sensitive person in the world when it came to these things, but at least she could tell that the boys made each other happy, and when you got right down to it, that was all there really was in this world.

When Katherine poked her head out from the bedroom door, all the eyes in the room turned to hear her little piping voice ask:  
>"When's dinner? Nana and Papa are staying, right?"<p>

Blaine's voice was weary, but he capitulated.

"Mom, Dad, would you like to stay for dinner?" The panicked look on Kurt's face told him that perhaps he should have asked _him_ first, but there was nothing he could do about it now. At the stricken look on his father's face, and the delighted one on his mother's he knew he had to extend an olive branch to the two most important men in his life.

"Or rather, why don't we all go out for dinner. Somewhere fancy? My treat?" Blaine sighed internally. His first pay check was already gone, and his next one wouldn't come for almost a week. He was dangerously low on funds, and would have to start paying for things with his credit card soon.

"No bother," Mr Anderson looked up, a wry smile on his face, as though it physically hurt to smile. "In apology, I'll buy dinner, and we can go wherever you like!"

Penny and Katherine both lit up like Christmas trees, and piped up together:  
>"McDonalds!"<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

**Well, a short chapter. I was due one...lol. I had to end where I did. You will understand why when you read it! This was a very interesting chapter to write! As always, thanks again to all the readers who keep coming back; without you, none of this would be possible. (I sound like I'm accepting an Emmy, don't I?) XD**

**I own nothing. Kurt, Blaine and the rest are owned by somebody else. Don't sue me for anything, please!~**

* * *

><p>Blaine's hand trembled. It had been almost two weeks since his parents had barged in on him and Kurt, and he'd announced his love. Now he was going to meet Kurt's parents. He was terrified.<p>

What if Mr and Mrs Hummel didn't like him? What if they hated the girls? What if the girls were bad and they never wanted to see any of them again and Kurt was forced to make due without his father for the rest of his life and it was all Blaine's fault?

Blaine stopped and took a deep breath. Thinking like this was not healthy. Of course Mr Hummel would be happy for Kurt. Just because Blaine's parents were homophobic didn't mean that everyone in the world was like that.

Right?

He looked at himself in the full-length mirror on the back of the closet door. Tugging on his tie, he reminded himself why he was doing this.

For Kurt.

Kurt had been devastated when Blaine's father had accused him of molesting the children. And Blaine couldn't blame Kurt, not one bit. Because even thinking back on the scene, it made Blaine's blood boil. He had to firmly tamp down the rage, because if he didn't, he would explode with it, and that would be very bad. And messy.

Tugging on his tie again, which Kurt had tied a bit earlier, he tried to concentrate on how he looked. He looked pretty damn sharp, if he did say so himself. Almost like he had in high school. Dark, navy blue suit. Red striped tie. White dress shirt. All he needed was the red piping on the jacket and the Dalton crest sewn to the suit pocket.

Should he gel his hair back, the way he had in school? He toyed with the idea. Then moved to the bathroom to do it. If he was going to play the part, he might as well look it. He'd put on the dapper persona he had adapted in high school. Be all charming and witty and suave. Perhaps Mr Hummel would be more impressed if he did.

The doorbell rang, and Blaine's heart leapt into his chest. This was it. He made a few final touch ups to his hair and the collar of his shirt, and went out to face the music, as it were.

Kurt was welcoming in an older couple. The man was bald, but in pretty good shape from what Blaine could see under the suit jacket he wore. The woman was beautiful, her reddish brown hair long and pulled back from her face, in a cute clip. They were both hugging Kurt close, and the woman left a soft kiss on his lovers' cheek.

He wandered forward slowly, not wanting to intrude on the family reunion. He felt like the ever present third wheel. Kurt turned to look at him, and he just kept staring.

"What?" Blaine worried, his hands smoothing down the front of his jacket self-consciously.

"I've… I've just never seen your hair like that. It's…. different." Kurt wasn't sure he could control himself with Blaine's hair like that. Normally it was curly and soft, but with it slicked back it gave Blaine a whole different look, and he swallowed audibly. His fingers twitched to dig themselves through Blaine's hair, and mess up the perfectly coifed 'do.

Blinking softly, he returned his attention to his dad and step-mom.

"Dad, Carole, I want you to meet Blaine. Blaine, this is my dad, Burt, and my step-mom, Carole." Burt's handshake was firm, but his face was kind, smiling softly at Blaine, so his nerves became less strained. Carole leaned forward and hugged Blaine, her warm scent filling his nostrils with comfort, home and love. It was a sensation Blaine had never known before; his mother only ever hugged him lightly, with very little warmth. He was still trying to get used to the new feelings when she pulled back, and looked him right in the eye.

"Oh, Kurt, honey, he is _handsome_!" Blaine blushed from the tips of his toes to his ears, but grinned good-naturedly as he looked over at Kurt. Kurt's mouth had dropped at the compliment, and he grinned at his lover.

"I know, right?" Kurt sashayed forward and wrapped his arm around Blaines', leaning his head on Blaine's shoulder for a second.

At that moment, Katherine poked her head out of her room, and called to Penny:

"People's here!"

Kurt smiled at Blaine, and as one, all four adults looked at the two little girls, dressed in their very best, who dashed into the midst of them to gain all the attention.  
>Carole cooed over the girls, and bent down to try and get Penny to talk to her. Burt smiled fondly at them, he was a little more distant, understanding that kids sometimes played strange with new people. Kurt wandered over to the playpen in the living room, and brought Jessica over to meet the new grandparents. Placing her gently in Burt's arms, he stepped back to watch the emotions flit over Burt's face.<p>

Burt's heart nearly stopped. Jessica's blue eyes reminded him of Kurt when he was a baby. Of course, she had longer hair, and it was a darker colour, but it was as though he had been transported back in time to when Kurt had been little. It made him happy and yet sad at the same time, remembering Kurt's mother. He had Carole now, and he loved her dearly, with all his heart, but Elizabeth had given him Kurt, and she would forever be a part of his soul.

Blinking back tears, he cuddled the small girl to his chest, smiling down at her as she studied his face intently. As soon as he smiled, she smiled, her grin erupting into laughter at this funny man holding her. She reached up to touch his head, never having known anyone who was bald, and she rubbed her little hands over the fuzziness she found there. She giggled again, and he rest of the adults began laughing too.

"Oh, Blaine," Carole murmured, standing up and leaning forward to tickle Jessica's little ribs. "Your girls are absolutely beautiful," And a small tear slipped down her cheek. Carole hadn't been this happy in a while. She was happy most of the time; being with Burt made her heart flutter and he was forever kind and gentle with her. But this was different; she was happy for Kurt, and that made it ten times more intense.

Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist, cuddling him closer as he watched the new grandparents play with their grandchildren.

"No," He corrected gently. "_Our_ girls are beautiful." He looked deep into Kurt's eyes and leaned forward, kissing him with soft, warm lips.

Burt and Carole exchanged a soft look, both now understanding one of the many reasons why Kurt loved Blaine; he was very good at making Kurt feel loved. If he hadn't been, he never would have wanted to share his girls. They really were beautiful.

"So," Kurt quipped, his eyes roaming over everyone in the front entryway. "Is anyone hungry?" The girls squealed, and Burt and Carole burst out laughing.

"I'm going to say that's a yes," Kurt's eyebrow quirked, and he grinned at the girls dancing around his legs.

"Yes, yes, YES!" Katherine bounced, and Penny nodded as she jumped around.

"McDonalds!" They laughed, and Kurt shook his head.

"No, no McDonalds this time, guys, sorry." They looked disappointed, and stopped bouncing. "We're going out to a real restaurant this time," He added. "So go grab yourselves one toy to play with in the car, and we'll be on our way!" The girls squeaked again, and pulled a willing Carole into their room in order to get her help in picking out a toy.

Burt turned to Blaine as Kurt headed back into the bedroom to finish getting ready.

"So, Blaine, what do you do for a living?" He asked, his eyes wandering around the small apartment before returning to Blaine and awaiting his response.

"I'm a talent scout for a marketing firm," Blaine answered honestly. "I go out and find up and coming marketing geniuses and convince them to join our company. I've only been working there for a few months now, but they seem to trust my judgement, so I think my job is pretty secure," Blaine unconsciously voiced something that had been bothering him for a while. He really was worried he would lose his job, due to all of the trouble with Andrea.

Burt scrutinised Blaine's face; there was more going on there than what Blaine was offering, but Burt felt he didn't know the other man quite well enough to ask. He'd ask Kurt later, if he remembered.

As the girls emerged from the bedroom, and Kurt reappeared as well, he opened the front door and allowed the whole party to exit. Burt still held Jessica, and Carole had the hands of the two older girls. Freed of restraints, Kurt threaded his arm through Blaine's again, and leaned gently on his best friend and lover. Together, they followed Kurt's parents down the hallway to the elevator.

* * *

><p>The restaurant was Chinese, in a buffet style. He girls were excited to see a fish tank there, with several brightly-coloured tropical fish swimming around. They dragged Carole over to the tank, and spent several minutes inspecting the fish, as Carole came up with names for each kind of fish. She was making them up, but the girls didn't know the difference.<p>

"And that one, is a… salmon," She laughed, and both girls laughed along with her. "And that's a tuna, and a herring," And Kurt giggled at the sight of the girls laughing along with Carole's made up fish. Finally a waitress escorted them to their table.

Blaine pulled out a chair for Penny, and Kurt pulled out a chair for Katherine. Carole placed Jessica into her high chair, and then Burt pulled out her chair for her. She giggled a little, still not used to the action. She thought she never would be.

As the adults opened their menus, they discussed whether they wanted to get the buffet, or order right from the menus. They decided to order right from the menus after all, as Kurt wanted to make sure what they were eating was fresh.

They ordered for the girls and themselves, and then waited for their meals to come. During the waiting time, Carole played with the children, a very fun game of I Spy.

"I spy, with my little eyes, something that is…. Yellow!" Carole announced, and the two eldest started searching around for yellow things.

"Is it the lady's purse?" Katherine asked, pointing across to the other end of the restaurant where the lady with the yellow purse sat.

"Nope, try again," Carole grinned.

Penny pointed to the yellow flower on the tablecloth.

"No, Penny, it's not the yellow flower either," Carole laughed, loving the game they were playing.

"Is it the yellow spaghetti that man is eating?" Katherine stood on her chair and pointed to the table next to them.

"That's called chow mein, and no, that's not it either," Carole giggled, turning the little girl around and seating her back down on her chair properly.

Penny pointed to the little gold flower pin Kurt had attached to his jacket, and Carole clapped her hands softly.

"Yes! Well done, Penny!"

By that time, the food had been served, and conversation was placed on hold until they were finished. When they were done, Burt pushed his plate away, and rubbed his full belly.

"I haven't had food like that in a long time," He blushed, looking over at a disapproving Carole, and Kurt quirked his eyebrow at him. "Sorry Carole, but I haven't! You're always making the heart healthy stuff, and I love you for it!" He leaned over and gave his wife a soft kiss on the lips. "But sometimes I wish for Chinese food, or a huge steak, or French fries!" Carole grinned, and patted his chest softly. He blushed.

"I have to keep you healthy, Burt. I love you, and I'm bound and determined to keep you around for a little while yet," She kissed him back, and the two younger men watched the older couple with silly grins on their faces. "Like the next twenty to thirty years, or so," She finished, and pulled back, her cheeks red and her breath coming in soft pants. Burt looked into her eyes, and reached over, hugging her close.

As they pulled away from each other, they noticed little Jessica, sound asleep in her high chair, covered head to toe in chow mein and leaning on a plate full of vegetables. Burt snickered, while Carole threw him a quick smile, and lifted he baby from her resting place. They managed to get her cleaned up without waking her and as a family, they walked to the two cars, which were parked side-by-side.

Saying good night, they went their separate ways. Burt and Carole were in New York for a few days; Burt had needed a vacation, and Carole could only get the time off if she traded shifts with someone else. They were spending the night in a hotel, since neither Kurt nor Blaine had room in their apartments.

XOXOXOXOX

When they got home, and managed to put the girls to bed, Blaine flopped down on the couch, the love of his life in the bedroom changing. Kurt emerged from the bedroom to find Blaine sprawled out on the couch, his head tipped back lazily, and went over to sit between his legs. Blaine opened one eye, and stared lovingly at his partner.

"I was thinking," Blaine murmured softly, as he moved to wrap his arms around Kurt and pull him close. "There really isn't much reason for you to have a completely separate apartment, except for he fact that there really isn't a whole lot of room here." Kurt snuggled close, burying his head in Blaine's chest as he instinctively sought out the warmth and love he knew he'd find if he did.

"True, He murmured back. "So what are you suggesting?" He raised his head from Blaine's chest, looking the other man deep in his hazel eyes.

"I think we should move in together. But not here; we'll have to find a bigger apartment. The girls should each have their own rooms, and I want a room that I can share with you. Maybe one with a door that locks," His mumbled voice began to fade, as he began peppering Kurt's temple, forehead and cheeks with kisses. Kurt tilted his head up, his eyes taking in every detail of Blaine's face, from his eyelashes to the angle of his eyebrows, to the last remaining vestige of the gel in his hair. One lone curl swept down over Blaine's forehead, and Kurt absently grabbed it and twirled it around his fingers. He released it slowly, as his lips found Blaine's. He linked his hands behind Blaine's head, as Blaine's arms slipped down, wrapping themselves around Kurt's waist and pulling him closer. As things began heating up, and they rubbed against each other, they heard a soft wail coming from Jessica's room. Kurt sighed softly, and raised himself from Blaine's grasp.

"Jessie's teething," Kurt stated, his breath panting gently from the lack of completion. "I'll take care of it and be back in just a few minutes," Kurt left Blaine lying there, and grabbed the Baby Anbesol from the top of the refrigerator before going into the baby's bedroom. He applied the numbing agent, picked up the little girl, and began singing softly to her. It was more humming than singing, his voice lilting in melodic chords, and he soon had he baby back to sleep. Hopefully she would be able to sleep all the way through this time.

He replaced the Anbesol on top of the fridge, and made his way back to the living room. Blaine hadn't moved, but he was no longer in the mood for fooling around. In fact, he was passed out cold, his soft snores filling the living room with their sound.

Kurt smiled lovingly, as he watched Blaine sleep. He wandered over, pulling on Blaine's limbs gently until the older man was on his side, sleeping with his back toward the back of the couch, and there was room for Kurt to cuddle up next to him. As Kurt lay down beside the man he loved, he pulled a blanket from the back of the couch, covering both of them to keep them warm through the night. He settled against Blaine, and unconsciously, Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's middle.

Kurt smiled again, his heart beating softly as his stomach fluttered. There was nothing in the world he loved more than being in Blaine's arms, and he closed his eyes to sleep.

Blaine was having a dream, Kurt could tell. As he lay there listening to Blaine's soft gasps, and his heavy breathing, Kurt was pretty sure what Blaine was thinking about. The hard length poking Kurt in the back, gave him all the confirmation he needed.

As Blaine lay there, enjoying the dream, his breath hitched, and Kurt wondered if Blaine were the type to talk in his sleep. As he attempted to roll over, Blaine sighed, and he spoke, a single word that made Kurt's blood run cold, and he froze completely.

"Andrea,"


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi all! I apologise profusely to all those who requested smut for this chapter. It simply didn't work out that way. And I'm sorry for this chapter too. I literally bawled my way through it. I can't even read it over, so if I missed any letters, or misspelled something, I'm sorry. It truly left me a quivering mess. Now that I'm done, I have to go have a warm bath, and a good cry. Love you all.**

**I don't own it. Nope. Not me. :)**

* * *

><p>The world was fuzzy, but Blaine didn't care. His lips were pressed against the most beautiful man on earth. His heart was racing, his blood bubbling, his mind whirling like a dervish. He slowly slid his tongue over the other man's lower lip, tasting, caressing, loving every minute, every second of the time he spent with him.<p>

His hands glided up the other's spine, miraculously he was devoid of all clothing. They both were. His tongue darted out again, and was captured by the other's lips. Slowly, so slowly, they moved together, the friction delicious, and sweet, and comfortable.

He moved his arms up until they reached the other's shoulders, clasping his hands behind his neck. The sweet, sensual man in front of him moaned into his mouth, sliding his hands down until they grasped Blaine's ass cheeks firmly, and he pulled his cock ever closer to his own.

The sliding, the gasping the loving, and Blaine was a part of it all. His hands pulled closer… and closer… and then there was nothing there. His hands were empty, and he looked around for the other man. His breath hitched, his body trembled, and he looked around frantically.

Then the other man was there, pressed up against him again, softly kneading his ass cheeks and slipping one hand between them. His hand brushed up against Blaine's cock, and he twitched in his lust. His hands reached out, taking hold of the other man's face, and he moulded his lips once again to the other's mouth.

And once again, he was gone. Blaine's heart skipped a beat, as he searched frantically for some sign, some idea, of where the other had gone. Where was his beloved? Why wouldn't he come to him? What was Blaine supposed to do now?

A hand grasped him lightly from behind, a familiar hand, but not his lover's hand. It used all of his lover's moves, it felt so much like it would be his sweet, gentle lover who grasped him so softly, so gently, and rubbed him so well. He groaned, his head falling back, and he looked up into the eyes of the one who caressed him, loved him, and he saw bright green eyes, instead of brilliant blue. His heart nearly stopped in shock and confusion.

"Andrea…"

* * *

><p>When Blaine awoke the next morning, he rolled over onto his stomach, and promptly fell on the floor. Wait, what?<br>He looked up, and saw his eldest daughter kneeling beside him, her hair hanging down in his eyes. Blinking, he pushed her hair from his face, and smiled at her.

"Hi, beautiful girl!" He sat up, looking around. "How did I end up out on the couch? And where's Kurt?"

"Kurt went home, Daddy," Katherine frowned a little. "Did you make Kurt mad, daddy? He looked like he was mad when he left this morning." Blaine frowned. He didn't _think_ so.

"No, I didn't make him mad, sweetie. At least, not that I'm aware of," He stood up, his hands on his waist, and he pulled his eldest daughter into his arms, swinging her around and cuddling her close. "I feel pretty darn good right now, I think," He added, planting a kiss on her cheek and putting her down. Katherine stood looking at him, her hands on her hips, mimicking him.

"I dunno, daddy. Kurt seemed really mad." She frowned again, her four-year-old body quietly judging him. Blaine frowned too, staring back at his daughter.

"Do you think I should call him? What if he's sleeping?" His daughter beckoned to him, and he knelt on the floor in front of her. She placed her hands on his stubbled jaw and looked into his eyes.

"Daddy, you know how you told us that Kurt was gu.. gra.. umm…" She paused, trying to think of the word.

"Gay?" He supplied softly.

"Yeah!" She responded, a smile gracing her lips for a second before returning to the frown. "You said it was okay for a boy to like another boy, and a girl to like another girl, right?" Her eyebrows raised, and Blaine swore he saw a bit of Kurt in her at that moment.

"Yes, sweetheart. It is just fine for two boys or two girls to love each other. Just like when a boy and a girl love each other. Why?" He had to ask, because this coming from his four-year-old was kind of freaking him out. He wasn't ready to have the sex talk with Katherine yet. He needed time to prepare.

"Kurt said something, and that's why I think you made him mad." Katherine's attention was now divided; Penny had woken up and was stumbling out of her room, rubbing her eyes.

"Katherine, I need you to look at me again," Blaine said, a flutter of panic rising in his stomach. "Katherine, look at me!" He demanded, grabbing her upper arms lightly and turning her back around to face him. "What did Kurt say?" He asked harshly, his heart hammering in his chest.

"Ummm…" Katherine's eyes no longer looked at him again, her focus was all but lost. "Something about he should have known," She said softly, and her radiant smile returned with the loss of her concentration. "Can I go play with Penny, Daddy?" Blaine let her go, and she ran to play with her sister.

Blaine carded his hand through his hair; No. Kurt wouldn't have left him. They were in love. Why would Kurt be so upset? Why would he leave? Why wouldn't he say goodbye?

Blaine was now completely freaking out. He sat the girls at their little table, gave them some cereal for breakfast, and called Kurt's cell phone. When his call went straight to voicemail, he left a message:

"Hey, Kurt. It's me. Ummm… Katherine said you left this morning, and you were upset about something. If you want, we can talk about it. Please? Call me," He finished, his voice breathless as the band of nervousness tightened around his chest. He called Kurt's home phone, and left another message, nearly identical to the first, only with a bit more nerves thrown in.

He couldn't stay in the house. He had to do something to take his mind off of Kurt. Something that allowed him to breathe.

Blaine felt like he should be apologising, but for what? What, exactly had he done? He didn't know, and Kurt wasn't there to tell him. He was scared, trembling all over. What if Kurt didn't want him anymore? What if Kurt never came back?

Blaine's chest tightened so much that he couldn't breathe, at all. He fell to the floor, great sobs coming from his throat, and Katherine and Penny both screamed. Katherine dashed to her father, her hands clutching at his chest, as she screamed at him for instructions on what to do.

"C-Call 911," Was all he said.

* * *

><p>Kurt walked down the hallway to Blaine's apartment. He had gone for a walk, a <em>long<em> walk. His head swam with the picture of Blaine and Andrea, Andrea and Blaine, and his mind whirled.

_How_ could he have been so stupid? _Why_ did he think Blaine could love him after only a couple of months? His body had literally shut down for a good minute and a half when Blaine had moaned her name. Then he had jumped up, his face flushing in embarrassment, and he'd walked to the bathroom. He's splashed cold water on his face, and discovered that it didn't help. He was feeling trapped, cornered, and needed to go out for a bit. He'd be back soon; the girls still needed him, even if Blaine didn't. Katherine had seen him leave, and he'd put his finger over his lips in a gesture for her to be as quiet as possible. He'd been muttering when he left, so he had no idea that Katherine had been listening in.

So now here he was, about to walk back into the lions' den. He felt like that, too; he'd rather get his wisdom teeth removed than go back in there again. But the girls needed him. That was his only motivation.

And then he heard Katherine scream. His heart jumped to his throat, and he rushed to the door. He flung open the apartment door to find Blaine sprawled on the floor, clutching his chest, and Katherine grabbing hold of his shirtfront. Everyone in the room was crying, and Kurt rushed over to Blaine, his panic taking a back seat to finding out what the hell was wrong with Blaine.

He gently moved Katherine, murmuring softly at her to let go and go take care of her sisters. She automatically dashed over to Penny, and held her close, while holding on to Jessica's hand while she sat in her high chair, crying loudly. Kurt had to focus on Blaine, and so he ignored the crying, screaming girls, and focused solely on Blaine's face.

"Blaine?" He asked, unable to keep the tenderness from his voice. "Blaine, look at me, can you hear me?"

Blaine's pain was immense. It was as though the earth had swallowed him, and was crushing every part of him without mercy. Then he felt a gentle hand on his, pulling him back from the pain, making his heart slow down, easing and soothing his broken body. He opened one eye, and looked into Kurt's amazingly blue eyes.

"K-K-Kurt?" His voice was raw, sore, his head still swimming with pain, but not nearly as much.

"Blaine? Oh, hold on, Blaine, the ambulance is coming," Kurt's voice registered in his weary psyche, and he tried to focus on his love, his Kurt, his everything.

"W-Why did y-you l-leave?" Blaine could barely talk, it hurt so much, but he wanted to know the answer. If he was going to die, here and now, he _needed_ that answer.

Kurt's breath hitched in his throat, his mind whirling as he tried not to tell Blaine. He didn't want anything to make Blaine feel worse, and he was afraid that Blaine would panic if he told him. So he ignored the question.

"You're going to be okay, Blaine," Kurt murmured, his hands smoothing over Blaine's curls, his arms holding the man he loved close, as Kurt began to cry. "Oh, God, you have to be all right," Kurt's heart hurt; he still loved Blaine, no matter if he was having dreams about Andrea or not.

"A-answer me," Blaine stuttered, his hand reaching out for Kurt's jaw, his bleary eyes focused on the man leaning over him. Kurt sobbed, tears running down his cheeks, dripping onto Blaine's shirt.

"Y-You were dreaming, last night, B-Blaine," Kurt capitulated, his heart aching like it never had before. "Y-You called A-Andrea's n-name…" He collapsed in tears, his head bowed over Blaine's chest, his sobbing echoing through the apartment.

Blaine remembered the dream. Bits and pieces floated through his memory, and he understood why Kurt was upset. His voice hurt when he spoke, but he had to make himself understood.

"No, Kurt," Blaine struggled, trying to lift his pain wracked body up from the floor, to hold the man he desperately loved. "No," Kurt grasped him, and lay him back down, trying to make sure Blaine didn't hurt himself further.

"Kurt, I love _you_," Blaine whispered, his head swimming and his heart hurting and his eyes leaking. "Love you, so muuuch…" Blaine's voice faded; he was becoming so tired. He just wanted to rest, for a minute. Kurt looked at his lover in panic; what was he supposed to do? Let Blaine go to sleep, or keep him awake? He opted to keep him awake. That's what they always did in movies.

"Blaine?" He received no response. "_Blaine?_ Come on, Blaine, you have to stay with me!" Kurt panicked, his mind racing every which way. "BLAINE!" Blaine opened his eyes, his focus and concentration on the one person who loved him more than anyone else. His head lolled back, as Kurt lifted his head into his lap, and kissed him soundly on the forehead. "You have to stay with me, okay? Okay, Blaine? Stay with me!" Kurt's voice sounded panicked to Blaine. Why would Kurt be panicking? Blaine just wanted to sleep. Why wouldn't Kurt let him sleep? He mumbled something incoherent, and then Kurt was taken from him.

Wait. Kurt? Kurt come back! Blaine wanted to yell, to scream at Kurt to come back to him, but there were other people there. People who were pulling him away from Kurt. People who were taking him away from his girls. No. _NO!_ Blaine fought against the weariness that threatened to consume him. He needed Kurt; he needed his girls! He fought the men looking at him, he wanted Kurt!

Kurt cuddled the girls to him, as he watched the ambulance attendants take Blaine away. He was sill crying, his heart pounding in his chest, as he watched the man he loved get set up with oxygen, and an IV, and other weird medical things. In a daze, he called his bes friend, Rachel.

"Rachel? I need help. No, please don't ask me why. Blaine's in the hospital. He… I think he may have had a heart attack. Yes, like my dad had. No I don't know if he's going to be all right. Not yet. But I need someone to watch the girls for me. No, they've been fed. Cereal. Yes you can give them whatever you want. I don't care. Please, can I drop them off? All right. We'll be there soon. No, you don't have to come here. No, I'll drop them off. No, I'm okay to drive. Really, I am. I… All right. Come get us then. I'm not going to argue, Rachel. I just… I really need you, right now. Yes. Oh God, Rachel…. Yeah, I love you too. See you soon," Kurt hung up the phone, his sobs coming harder than ever, as he slumped onto the floor.

That's where Rachel found him half an hour later, when she showed up at the apartment. She hurried over to Kurt, to make sure he was still awake, and then she took the hands of the two older girls, and had them lead her to their room to help them ge dressed. Once they were taken care of, she dressed Jessica, all the while worried about the man slumped against the wall on the floor.

After a few minutes, Jesse showed up, his hands carding through his hair as he took in the three little girls, and the man who rested on the floor near the balcony door.

"Rachel?" He asked, in a quivering voice. "Are you sure?" Rachel looked at him with kind eyes.

"Yes, Jesse, you can do this. I believe in you," It had been a while since Rachel and Jesse had dated, but they were still friends, and Rachel knew that under the flamboyant and outrageous exterior, Jesse really did have a kind heart.

"Okay, then. If you're sure," Jesse walked over to Kurt, kneeling down and placing a hand on the other man's shoulder. "Kurt? Hey, Kurt, look at me, will ya?" Kurt lifted his eyes from the spot he had been staring at for almost an hour, and looked Jesse sraight in the eyes.

"Jesse St James? What are you doing here?" He mumbled softly, as though he couldn't really remember what _he_ was doing there, let alone Jesse.

"I'm going to take you to the hospital to see Blair, okay?" Jesse whispered, trying his best to help Kurt to his feet.

"_Blaine_," Rachel stage-whispered at Jesse, her mouth turned down in a frown.

"Yeah, him," Jesse replied, and he hauled Kurt up, and helped walk him to the door.

"Rachel?" Kurt whispered, turning back to the beautiful woman who held tightly to little Jessica, while wiping the tears from Penny's eyes. "Thank you. Thank you so much. If you ever need anything…" He trailed off, tears springing once again to his eyes as he watched her carefully.

"I know, Kurt," she replied, the hint of tears in her eyes as well. "I love you too. Now go," She urged, and Jesse led him from the apartment gently.

* * *

><p>Blaine awoke in an unfamiliar room. His body ached all over, and there were machines attached to his face, arms and chest. What the hell had happened? Where was Kurt? He had a funny feeling that he needed Kurt to know something.<p>

He moved. His hand reached out; for what, he didn't know. His head turned, looking around him, and even that little bit of movement made him so tired. He heard a sound from the other end of the room, and turned to try and look.

"Hey," Blaine's mother was there. Why was his mom there? His heart stuttered, and he panicked. What was going on?

"Shhhh, it's okay, Blainey, it's all right." His mother placed a hand on his forehead, and I did nothing to comfort him whatsoever. He kept turning his head, looking around for Kurt. Where was Kurt? Where were his girls? Who was watching them? He rolled his eyes in his head, his panic fighting up to the surface of his thoughts, and there was noise from the doorway.

"Woah, calm down, Mr Anderson, calm down," The male doctor came in, and checked his vitals, as he continued to thrash about in his bed. "Mr Anderson!" The doctor said sharply, and Blaine took a breath. "That's better. Now. From what we have been able to deduce, you have had a mild hear attack." A heart attack? Blaine thought. I'm only twenty-eight. How the hell can I have had a heart attack? That's for old people.

"By the look of confusion on your face, I'd say it came as a surprise," The doctor chuckled lightly. Blaine absolutely hated him at that moment. "It seems to have been stress induced, and so I'd say it shouldn't take too very long for you to get better. But you have to reduce your stress load, or it will kill you before you hit forty." The doctor looked at him seriously, making sure he understood the implications. Then he adjusted one or two more things on the machines, and left.

Blaine looked at his mother, who had been silent the entire time. He opened his mouth the say something, but the oxygen mask prevented him from speaking. He was all set to pull it off, when the man he was about to ask for walked in the room.

"Kurt." He mumbled, although through the mask, it came out sounding like "hurt".

"I know you hurt, baby," His mother cooed, and he rolled his eyes at her. He shoot his head, and stared intently at the man who had slowly come up to the other side of his bed. He reached a hand out, and it was instantly grabbed by his lover.

"Hey," Kurt said softly, his eyes roaming over every inch of Blaine. If it hadn't been for his mother being there, Blaine would have blushed, thinking Kurt was checking him out. Blaine gripped Kurt's hand and squeezed, taking comfort in the presence of the taller man. "I'm here," Kurt's eyes watered, as he tried to hold back the ears that threatened to engulf him. "I love you,"

Blaine's eyes opened wide, and he could scarcely believe his ears. Kurt still loved him? Even though he'd had a dream about Andrea? Even if his dream hadn't meant anything to him. Kurt still loved him. And he still loved Kurt. But how could he tell him with the mask over his face?

Slowly, painfully, he pulled both hands up, over the covers on the bed. He first pointed to his eyes. Then his hands shaped themselves into the form of a heart. And finally, he pointed at Kurt, displaying a look of pure love and adoration in his eyes. Kurt laughed tearfully.

"I love you too, Blaine. I always will."


	14. Chapter 14

**I simply am unable to stop the angst! This is a bit of a plot I've been working on for a while, but I finally figured out how I wanted it to play out. I do apologise if I make you cry. I didn't cry again, writing this chapter. Nope. Not a all. I'm not crying, it's just monsoon season. Honest. And please don't get on me about the legal system not working this way. I know nothing about legalities of same-sex couples, or if this would ever even happen in real life, so just go with it. Okay? Okay.**

**As always, I don't own glee. XD**

* * *

><p>Blaine awoke on his third day in the hospital to sounds of fighting coming from just outside his room. It took a moment for him to figure out the voices: Kurt was there, and so was his mother, but who were the other man and the woman?<p>

His eyes widened as they entered his room, and he saw Andrea there, along with his old boss, Peter. He sat up abruptly, his head swimming gently with the movement, and watched warily as the two made their way over to his bed.

"Blaine," Peter greeted, and Blaine scowled at him. He didn't want either his ex-wife or his ex-boss around him while he was recovering. He folded his hands over his chest as he watched the pair.

"Blaine why didn't you tell me you were in the hospital?" Andrea whined, wringing her hands as she studied the man in his bed. "They told me you had a heart attack?" Blaine snorted. As if she was really worried about him.

"It was a mini attack," Kurt supplied, his hands folded across his chest as well. "And he is doing just fine, thank you very much," His icy glare could have frozen her heart, if she'd had one, Blaine thought to himself.

Andrea ignored the other man, and reached over to sweep Blaine's hair from his forehead. Blaine backed away quickly, his hand reaching out and thwacking hers in mid-air. She actually had the nerve to look hurt. Peter just looked nervous.

"You gave up the right to care for me when you started seeing my _boss_," Blaine spit out, his anger starting to get the best of him. Kurt slipped to Blaine's side in a second, and reassuringly placed his hand over Blaine's, holding him tight.

"Relax, honey," He whispered gently. Blaine looked into the beautiful eyes he had woken up to every day since his heart attack, and automatically felt peaceful again. His heart slowed down, and an amazed smile graced his lips. He pulled Kurt's hand up to his mouth, and kissed him gently. Together, they looked back at Andrea and Peter, who were looking distinctly uncomfortable.

"I want the girls," Andrea blurted out, pulling a sheaf of papers from her purse, and a pen, for him to sign. She handed them over, and Blaine looked at her in disbelief.

"Are you kidding me right now?" Blaine chuckled softly. "You abandoned them, called them little brats, ignored them for over eight months, and now you want to take them away from me? I don't think so, Andrea," Blaine threw the papers back at her, his eyes going flat.

"You'll never have those girls, Andrea, you know why? Because you're not fit to be a mother. You've been nothing but selfish their entire lives, and you want to start something with them now? You'd never be able to handle them, Andrea. And they would never be able to handle _you_." He finished his little speech, immensely proud of himself for not losing his temper.

Andrea gasped, her hand fluttering to her throat, and she scowled at Blaine.

"And tell, me, just _who_ is taking care of my children while you are here in the hospital? Huh? Tell me that," She hissed at him, her hands clawing at the blanket over his legs.

"Kurt is," Blaine looked at Kurt, his eyes so full of love and devotion that it made Kurt want to cry. It made Andrea, on the other hand, want to vomit.

"_Him_," She screeched loudly, unmindful of the other people in the hospital. "_He_ isn't a woman! _He_ can't possibly take care of our babies properly! _He_ is teaching our girls that it's okay to be _gay_!" Her voice dropped, low, and Blaine began to get scared. He knew this is where she usually brought out whatever she could to blackmail him with.

"If you don't sign over the kids to my care for while you're in the hospital, and recovering, Blaine, I'll take you to court for permanent custody. You'll never get to see them again. Because the courts don't look favourably on gay parents. It's disgusting, and unnatural, and they will see that I can take better care of my girls than two unholy men can." She pulled the papers from the floor where they had dropped, and placed them back on the bed. "Twenty-four hours, Blaine. You have twenty-four hours to sign them over before I start the proceedings to take them away permanently. After that, whatever happens is your own fault."

A doctor came in, and hustled the two from the room, berating them about the noise and asking them not to return.

Blaine was stunned. His mind kept whirling over and over, trying to figure out what Andrea was thinking. His mother stepped out from one of the corners of the room, where she had been lurking.

"Sweetheart," She murmured softly, getting his attention. "I'm so sorry, but I'm worried she may be right. You and Kurt aren't really a couple," Kurt scoffed, his eyes as hard as ice, and she quailed under his gaze. "Not really, not in the eyes of the law. And with you here, in the hospital, Blaine, and Kurt being the only one taking care of the girls, Andrea does have the right to go in and take them from him." Blaine started sitting up again, trying to swing his legs to the side of the bed.

"Then I'd better get my ass out of the hospital and home to my girls," He hissed, as he pulled on one of the IV's in his arm, and it came out. Kurt looked terrified as he tried desperately to keep Blaine in the bed.

"Woah! Mr Anderson! Hang on, there!" The nurse came in quickly, followed by the doctor from earlier. "You can't leave yet, we have to keep you under observation for a week, it's procedure!" They hauled him back into the bed, and the nurse took some time cleaning up the blood dripping from his arm. She then reinserted the IV, in a different spot, and made sure he was quiet before leaving again with Mrs Anderson.

"Blaine, please don't do that again," Kurt whimpered, his eyes filling with tears at the sight of his love lying exhausted on the bed. Blaine looked at Kurt, and his heart stopped.

"Oh, God, Kurt. I'm so sorry…" He grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him close. Kurt clambered up on the bed with Blaine, not an easy task for two men to achieve, but achieve it they did. They lay there, Kurt crying on Blaine's chest, Blaine murmuring soft nothings into Kurt's hair as he stroked the other man's back gently.

"I love you, Blaine," Kurt whispered, his hands clutching the harsh frock that Blaine wore. "I love you so much. I don't want that woman anywhere near our girls," Kurt's breath hitched, as he tried to control his emotions. "She's manipulative, she's horrid, and she doesn't know how to take care of them. Not like we do," And Kurt buried his face once more in Blaine's chest. "What do we do?" He asked plaintively. Blaine sighed softly.

"We get the best damn lawyer we can hire, and we go after her for full custody ourselves. Before she can get to us. That's what we do," Kurt's red-rimmed blue eyes looked up, captured by loving hazel ones. He sniffled softly, and a tremulous smile appeared on his lips.

"Yeah?" He muttered gently, his eyes searching Blaine's for any sign of hesitation.

"Yeah," Blaine replied, and kissed his friend, his partner, his _lover_, on the lips.

* * *

><p>"He did <em>WHAT<em>?" Andrea's voice pierced the room, making the headache in Peter's brain ten times worse. What the hell had he been thinking, taking up with a woman like her? He supposed it was his own damn fault. He tried again to placate her.

"He filed for custody of the children, citing himself and that other man as the proper parents of the children. Said you haven't taken care of them at all since the baby was born, and his lawyer is good. _Very _good." Peter braced himself for the blow-back, but was surprised when it never came.

"Okay," Andrea smiled, her eyes as hard as stone. "If that's the way he wants to play it, then fine." Peter looked askance at her, as though afraid she was a snake about to bite him at any second. And for all he knew, she might be.

"Peter, darling," Her voice changed, softer, and seemingly sweet, and Peter's heart began racing; he knew she was about to play him like a fiddle, but had no way of stopping her. "I need a favour."

* * *

><p>Kurt opened the doors to the apartment. He was getting back from the hospital, and promised Blaine he would kiss all three girls good night for him. As he put the coat up in the hall closet, he heard voices coming from the living room.<p>

"No, seriously, he's the greatest guy ever. He'd never do anything to hurt the girls!" Rachel's voice was pitched higher than normal, which meant she was distressed for some reason. He walked into the living room, and found two police officers in Blaine's apartment. As one, the two officers and Rachel turned to him; he panicked inside, because Rachel was crying.

"Where are the girls?" He cried, his first thought going to when they had disappeared, and he rushed into the bedroom to find them. They weren't there, but there were signs that a bag had been quickly packed for them, and he dashed into Jessica's room. She wasn't there either. His eyes were huge as he returned to the living room.

"Where are the girls?" He asked again, plaintively. He couldn't have lost them, not while Blaine was in the hospital.

"Mr Hummel?" One of the officers said kindly, putting a hand out to steady him, as he was now swaying on his feet. "Mr Hummel, I'm Officer Ducan, and this is Officer Trent. We need to speak to you. Please sit down," Kurt landed beside Rachel, his terrified eyes turning towards her, and begging her to tell him what this was all about. She lowered her eyes, the tears flowing freely, and she shook her head softly; she couldn't.

"Mr Hummel, complaints have been brought against you for child abuse," Officer Ducan intoned seriously, and Kurt's heart leapt to his throat. His eyes darted wildly between the two police officers and Rachel, who had her face in her hands and was sobbing gently.

"Rachel?" He asked incredulously, not wanting to believe it.

"Miss Berry was not the complainer. She's been very vocal in her praise of you this evening," Officer Trent replied, a gentle hand resting on Rachel's shoulder as she shook. Kurt leaned over and hugged his friend, needing the physical contact to get through this.

"Since the complaints came from the children's biological mother, they were taken by social services and placed in her care while the investigation is going on." Kurt's face fell; Andrea had gotten her wish after all. She'd gotten custody of the girls, and hurt Kurt tremendously in the process.

"Can I ask what is to become of them? Will they end up staying with her? Because she's not a good parent! She ignored them from the time Jessica was born!" Kurt blurted out, saying anything he could to make them understand that he was ten times the parent Andrea could ever have been.

The officers raised their eyebrows in concern, and looked at each other.

"Are you saying you wish to file a formal complaint against the mother, as well?" Officer Trent offered, and Kurt grasped at the chance.

"Yes!" He blurted out, his mind focussed only on getting the girls away from the woman who was bound to harm them. "She's a snake, she cheated on her husband, she left him and didn't contact them for over eight months!" Officer Ducan was scribbling furiously in his little notebook, taking down all the information as fast as he possibly could.

"Now," Officer Ducan commented after he was finished writing. "You seem like a nice person, Mr Hummel. Unfortunately, we still have to take you in for questioning about the child abuse. It's standard operations. But first thing in the morning we'll see about getting the girls away from Mrs Anderson, and we'll be looking in to bringing her in for questioning too. Now, where exactly, is the proper father for these children?" Kurt sighed.

"He's in the hospital, recovering from a miniature heart attack. They're still holding him for observation. If you need to know more about her, ask him. He'll tell you everything!" Kurt just wanted to cry. He felt the tears fill his eyes, but they never fell. His mind whirled around and around, as the officers led him outside to the waiting patrol car. They didn't handcuff him, but they placed him in the back seat, and he felt horrible. He should have told Rachel to go home before he left; he hoped she would and would make sure the door was locked when she left.

* * *

><p>Kurt endured five hours of questioning. The questions ranged from how long he had been a nanny for Blaine, to whether or not he'd been heating up the bottles he fed Jessica. Nothing was taboo, and he'd endured several of the most embarrassing, humiliating questions he'd ever faced. When he was asked if he was having sexual relations with the girls, he'd vomited into the trashcan.<p>

After five hours, his father showed up. Kurt was a shell of his former self; he slumped in the chair, horrified and disgusted by he had been accused of. His father had begun yelling the instant he'd seen him, and Kurt was allowed to clean up a little.

Finally, he recognised his father, and asked him how he'd come to be there.

"Rachel called me," Burt said, his voice cracking on the last word. "Why didn't you call me?" He asked, his heart breaking at the sight of his son sitting there so listlessly.

"I called Blaine," Kurt's tears began to flow once more, and Burt held his sobbing son in his arms. "I told him about the girls, I told him about me, and where I was. I think he was stunned. He just told me he loved me and hung up. I don't have any idea what he's doing, but I hope he's not stressing out. The last thing I need is for him to up and die on me…" Kurt bowed his head, taking comfort in the soft shoulder that was his father. His sobs wracked his body, and he cried like he hadn't cried in years; since his mother had passed away. As Burt held his son, all he could think of was getting his hands on that Andrea bitch.

A loud noise echoed through the police station, and Kurt raised his head wearily, wiping his eyes. What now? Was all he could think to himself.

"_KURT!_" Kurt's eyes popped open, recognising the voice as Blaine's. He jumped up from his father's arms, and tried to dash towards the sound. He was stopped by a burly looking officer who grabbed his arm and twisted it around behind his back.

"_Blaine!_" He screamed, the pain intense but not enough to stop him from trying to reach his goal.

Blaine dashed to his lover, his arms wrapping around him lovingly as he shot the officer a cold glare.

"Take your hands off of him or I will sue you for everything you own," Blaine declared, his eyes wide and furious. The officer looked at his commanding officer, and was advised to back down. He released Kurt, and they fell into each other's arms. Kurt sobbed; Blaine rubbed his back, and murmured soothing sounds into his ear as he made sure Kurt was all right.

"It's okay, honey, you're okay. I love you, everything is going to be all right," Blaine whispered, his lips kissing every inch of Kurt he could reach. The officers looked on, as did Burt, as the two men reunited.

"What are you doing out of the hospital?" Kurt asked softly, looking deep into Blaine's eyes. "You were supposed to be there for another few days," Blaine sighed softly.

"And I'll have to go back, but not until I get you out of here, Kurt," Blaine cupped Kurt's cheek gently, and he kissed his lover again, never getting enough of the touch, the scent, the taste or sight of him.

Then another man showed up, his suit marking him as a lawyer. He conferred with the officers, who brought the whole works of them to the front desk, and filled out the paperwork to release Kurt.

"You're one of the nicest people I've ever met, Kurt," Officer Trent declared, and Officer Ducan agreed. "I'm truly sorry we had to put you through all of this. But our first priority was the safety of those girls. We've come to the conclusion you really were set up by Mrs Anderson. We'll take care of her," He exchanged a glance with Officer Ducan, and Kurt breathed a sigh of relief.

"You'll have to wait until social services have spoken to the two eldest girls, and removed them from Mrs Anderson's care," Officer Ducan looked apologetic. "But we have every confidence that they'll be returned to you within a couple of days." Placing a hand on Kurt's shoulder, they made their farewells.

As they left the Police Station, Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt, holding him close.

"Burt, would you be able to drive us home?" He asked softly, and Burt looked at him gently.

"Of course, Blaine. Would you like me to stop anywhere to pick up something to eat?" Both Kurt and Blaine shook their heads. After the day they'd had, neither one would have been able to force anything down their throats. Burt navigated the streets, pulling in to the drive through of a Wendy's.

"You guys may not be hungry, but I'm starving. I haven't eaten since five-thirty yesterday evening." Kurt looked up at his father in shame. "Don't you give me that look, young man," Burt continued. "I'm perfectly fine. I took a very early flight out of Lima, getting here as fast as I possibly could. Then I went to the apartment to help Rachel. She didn't know what to do. I sent her home, and she got that Jesse kid to drive her. She was a wreck." Burt shook his head gently, as he pulled the food inside the vehicle, and pulled away. They arrived at the apartment minutes later, and Kurt and Blaine disembarked. Burt shut the door of Blaine's car, and together they made their way to the elevator doors. The ride up was deathly silent. Even the sounds of breathing couldn't be heard, as though no one wanted to be the first to break the silence.

As they entered the apartment, Kurt looked around and saw the evidence of the girls everywhere: one of Jessica's bottles on the counter, a stuffed animal that Penny had been playing with the following morning, the cartoons on the TV that Katherine had been watching. As the tears flowed once again, he walked to the back bedroom in silence.

Burt placed the food on the counter, and motioned to Blaine to follow Kurt. This was time for them, and them alone.

Blaine found Kurt in Jessica's room, sitting quietly on the rocking chair where he had rocked their daughter to sleep numerous times. His eyes were unfocused, and Blaine knew he was reliving all those moments.

The doorbell rang, but they ignored it. Blaine pulled Kurt up from the chair, holding him close. Together they simply held each other, revelling in the warmth and love from the other.

Burt coughed from the doorway, and together they looked at him. Blaine was surprised to see his father there behind Burt.

"Mr Anderson wanted to talk to you two," Burt sympathised, looking between the two grieving men. "I'll leave you to it, but if you need me, I'll be in the living room," Burt shuffled away, the noises slowly fading away.

"Blaine," John Anderson began, his hand stretched out to shake his son's. Blaine looked at it as if he had no clue what to do with it. Looking back at his father's face, he scowled.

"You did it," Blaine spit out, more sure of this than anything he had ever been before. "You put Andrea up to this, didn't you?" Blaine took a step forward, keeping Kurt behind him protectively. His father backed away, slowly, his hands in the air. "I knew she was a manipulative bitch, but I never figured you for one!" Blaine ended, yelling at the top of his lungs. Burt reappeared at the door, attracted by the yelling.

"What's going on?" He asked, his eyes darting from Mr Anderson to the boys; Kurt was valiantly trying to hold Blaine back from attacking his father.

"Blaine! Stop, this isn't good for your heart!" Kurt was crying again. Burt wondered that the young man hadn't cried himself out yet.

"I only thought it was for your own good!" Mr Anderson continued backing away, hands still in the air, until his back rested against the wall. "How was I to know she was an unfit mother?" He gasped, as Burt grabbed the lapel of his suit jacket.

"I beg your pardon?" Burt growled in his face, his hands clutching the man, and holding his face mere inches from his own.

"Dad," Kurt sobbed. "Dad, let him go! You're still recovering too," He reached Burt, placing his hands gently over Burt's, helping Burt to relax his grip on the other man.

"Get out." Kurt looked back as Blaine spoke, standing in the middle of the room, hands clutched tightly together, as though trying to avoid punching his father in the face. "Get the hell out of my house. You are no longer welcome here. Ever. If I see you in the street, I will never acknowledge you. I disown you, old man. Get the hell out of my house." He repeated, taking one shaky step towards the man, who turned -tail at the sight of his son shaking with the force of holding himself back. He fled the house, and didn't look back.

Burt pulled his son into his arms, and held out a hand for his other son. Blaine blinked, as the rage slowly left him. Bowing his head, he wandered forward, and the three men stood holding each other, shaking and crying into the night.

* * *

><p>It was two days later, when Blaine heard the soft squeal from the front door. He reacted before the knock ever came.<p>

"Kurt!" Kurt looked up from where he was sitting, staring into the ether. He jumped up as well, and together they made their way to the front door as quickly as possible, and they threw it open.

There, standing before them, was the caseworker they had spoken to numerous times over the phone. She held Jessica in her arms, and Katherine and Penny were standing in front of her. Kurt and Blaine knelt, and both girls raced into their arms. They squeezed the girls, and kissed them, and advised them to go see what kind of new present was waiting for them in their room. As the girls dashed off, Kurt and Blaine returned to their feet. Blaine held his hand out for Jessica, and she put out her hands, making grabby motions with her fingers.

"Daddy!" She said, as Blaine picked her up. He and Kurt exchanged a glance, and then started laughing. The woman watched the two, a smile gracing her lips.

"I must say, I'm so glad she's happy again. She hasn't stopped crying for the last three days," Her hair slipped a little from the ponytail it was in. She definitely looked a bit haggard. "They've all been upset quite a bit over the last few days. I'm glad to see smiles on their faces again." She handed over a couple of papers.

"What are these?" Kurt asked softly, looking over the papers and back at her again in curiosity.

"The top one is a document stating how unfit a mother Mrs Andrea Anderson is, the second is the results of our investigation into you, Mr Hummel. It states we feel you are perfectly qualified to raise these girls. Congratulations," she smiled once more, and the men both beamed at her. They cuddled Jess between them, and the woman walked away from the door. They closed the door, and Blaine let out a whoop of excitement.

"Kurt," He murmured, following the other man with his eyes as he placed Jessica in her playpen. Kurt turned back to him, his eyes shining tearfully again. "What? More tears? Haven't you run out yet?" Kurt giggled softly, moving to Blaine's side and cuddling him gently.

"Nope. These are happy tears, love," He lifted his head and planted a soft, passionate kiss to Blaine's lips. "I've never been so happy in my life. Even with all the crap we've been through the past week, I still wouldn't trade you for anything," His heart pounded against his chest, feeling it echoed in the chest pressed against his own. They kissed again, their lips moving gently over each other, their hands clutching at the fabric of the other's shirt.

"Daddy! You bought us _ponies_?" Came a squeal from the room, and Blaine smiled against Kurt's mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, and yes, for any who are interested, that was Jessica's first word. XD<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Here is it folks! The final chapter of Lullaby Lane! You guys have been so awesome, and I wanted to take this opportunity to tell you all how much I love and appreciate all of you! This may be the final chapter for these folks, but don't worry, you'll see them again! I've decided to create a sequel for Kurt, Blaine and the girls. All new story lines to plot out, new bad guys you'll want to punch in the throat (thanks for that mental image, Addie117!), and a lot more love and laughter for the Hummel-Anderson family! So stick around. The fun is just getting started!**

**As always, I don't own glee! **

* * *

><p>Katherine's six-year-old fingers clutched the big bouquet of flowers as she waited for Daddy Kurt to give her the thumbs up to go. She was dressed in a scratchy dress, and her hair was pulled back in a pretty style. She was the most important girl in this ceremony, and she knew it.<p>

"Penny, you have to stay here, with me!" She said, her other hand holding her five-year-old sister close.

"Don't wanna," Penny scowled, her eyes darting to Daddy in the front of the church. Daddy and Daddy Kurt were getting _married_, and she had to wear this stupid dress and hold her sisters' stupid hand and everything was stupid! A tear leaked out of her eye, and she sniffled a bit.

"Hey," Daddy Kurt walked up to her, and knelt in front of her. He pulled a Kleenex from his pants pocket, and wiped her tears away. "What's wrong Penny? Don't you want to be a flower girl for us?" He asked gently. She shook her head. He cuddled her gently.

"Then why don't we let Katherine hold Jessie's hand, and you can come down the aisle with me?" Penny looked up softly, a smile breaking out on her teary face.

"Really? I can do that?" Kurt nodded gently, and smiled at Katherine.

"I'm sure you can watch Jessica and make sure she doesn't run off, right Katherine?" The girl nodded her head fervently and grasped her youngest sister's hand. The three-year-old looked up at her big sister with huge eyes, and held the little bouquet of flowers close to her mouth.

Kurt had been waiting two years for this day. The day he could stand up, and officially say he was Blaine's husband. The years had been calm, compared to the first few months of their relationship. After being falsely accused of abusing the children, the Department of Child Services had declared him and Blaine one of the sweetest couples they had ever seen. They never got mad at the girls, they took the time to talk to them, making sure they were always well loved and cared for. And when the charges against Andrea had stuck, she had been livid. She had denied Blaine any chance of a divorce, and for a year and a half, they had tried to fight her.

Then less than six months ago, she had come to them, on her own, with divorce papers. All Blaine had to do was sign them. They had discovered, through a mutual friend, that Andrea was dating a man more than twice her age; he was seventy-three, and she was only twenty-nine. He was also apparently loaded, and she was trying to get him to leave her all his money in his will. So, in order to get what she wanted, she'd needed to marry him. Hence the divorce papers.

Blaine didn't care. He was simply delighted that he would now have the opportunity to marry the man he loved. He stood at the front of the church, beside his best man, and his ushers. Finn stood proudly beside him in the best man's spot, the taller man dwarfing him and leaving him slightly in awe. Wes stood beside Finn, and David and Thad stood on the other side of Wes. Blaine was incredibly happy to have his old friends standing up with him on the best day of his life. Andrea hadn't wanted many guests at their wedding. He frowned slightly. This wasn't the day to think of Andrea. He was here, Kurt was here, their families were here, and nothing was going to keep them from being together.

Kurt picked up his middle child; she was truly his, in every sense of the word, as he had filed the proper papers to legally adopt all three girls.

Katherine wandered up to Rachel and gave her the bouquet of flowers she held, while Quinn gently took the bouquet from little Jessica. Jess looked almost like she was going to cry, until Katherine pointed out the basket of flower petals they were going to spread out before Daddy Kurt's bridesmaids. Katherine wasn't sure what a bridesmaid was supposed to do, but they sure looked pretty in the soft purple dresses they wore. Auntie Mercedes came out from the back of the church, dashing up to Daddy Kurt and planting a big kiss on his cheek. Katherine didn't mind, because Auntie 'Cedes was Daddy Kurt's best friend, and Matron of Honour, whatever that meant.

Kurt blushed, his hand finding Mercedes' as he smiled a huge grin and took a deep breath. "We ready?" He asked nervously, smiling at all his best girls.

"White boy, you need to relax!" Mercedes voiced what all the other adults were thinking; Kurt looked like a big ball of nerves. "Quinn, you gonna help herd them kids down the aisle?" Quinn nodded, taking Jessica's other hand, and leading them to the entrance to the church.

At a signal from the minister, the crowd in the church rose, and as one, they turned to the back. The music swelled; it was simple and yet profound.

Quinn walked the two girls down the aisle, slowly, carefully, moving at a snails pace for little Jessica. When she was a few steps down, Rachel entered. She flashed a smile for the photographers who were there, paparazzi mainly. She had become the star she had always dreamed of, and as such, had hordes of them following her everywhere, even to Kurt and Blaine's wedding.

Mercedes kissed Kurt on the cheek once more, then moved to the line-up, taking her place in the centre of the aisle. As she slowly ascended to the front, a chorus could be heard from the left front side of the church. Kurt frowned; what was going on? This wasn't part of the rehearsal.

He stepped into the centre of the aisle himself, holding little Penny close, as he looked around for the source of the harmonising. Then he smiled widely, as he located it.

Standing there, at the front of the church, were members of his old Glee Club. Finn had moved over there, along with Rachel, Mercedes and Quinn. They had been joined by Puck, Artie, Mike, Tina, Santana and Brittany. On the other side of the church, Blaine had been joined by Wes, David, Thad, and the rest of the Warblers from Dalton Academy. Together, they sang.

Some say love it is a river  
>that drowns the tender reed<br>Some say love it is a razor  
>that leaves your soul to bleed<p>

Some say love it is a hunger  
>an endless aching need<br>I say love it is a flower  
>and you it's only seed<p>

It's the heart afraid of breaking  
>that never learns to dance<br>It's the dream afraid of waking that never takes the chance  
>It's the one who won't be taken<br>who cannot seem to give  
>and the soul afraid of dying that never learns to live<p>

When the night has been too lonely  
>and the road has been too long<br>and you think that love is only  
>for the lucky and the strong<br>Just remember in the winter far beneath the bitter snows  
>lies the seed<br>that with the sun's love  
>in the spring<br>becomes the rose

Kurt made his way down the aisle, his eyes full of misty tears, and his heart swelling with love for the man before him. As Blaine took the last sentence of the song, he rejoined Kurt, fastening himself to Kurt's side, and cuddling a little with Penny in Kurt's arms. Katherine escaped Quinn's grasp, and she moved to the little spot between Kurt and Blaine, pulling her sister along with her.

"If we're going to get married, we might as well all do it!" Blaine chuckled with a watery grin, and picked up his youngest daughter in his arms. The entire church erupted into giggles. Then a solitary figure in a blue tracksuit stood up, motioning for silence. Kurt nearly groaned in annoyance, but he realized he should have known Sue Sylvester would try to steal his spotlight.

"Porcelain, I want to tell you something before you get married here today," Sue announced, turning to the assembled crowd before her. She was never more confident than when she spoke in front of a large crowd.

"I know that in the past we've had our differences. You didn't like me as your cheer coach, and I respect that. I didn't like it much, but I respected it. And when that bully threatened you and I couldn't have him killed like the worm he so clearly was, I didn't like that either. In fact, Porcelain, you were one of the worst kids I ever had the misfortune to teach!" She exclaimed, turning back to him with a hint of venom. Blaine made to step in front of Kurt to protect him, but Kurt gently pulled him back. He shot Blaine a look, one that said 'I'm all right. She can't hurt me,' and he stepped forward to stand directly in front of Sue.

"But," She continued, as though she hadn't just insulted him. "You were also the finest man I've ever had the pleasure of watching grow up." Her eyes misted slightly; either those were tears or she had been cutting onions earlier that day. "I've watched you go from being a scared little boy, to a semi-confident teenager, to a hobbit-marrying full-grown man! I did that, Porcelain. I showed you what it's like to be grown up, and you learned from the best." She held out her hand, and Kurt took it in his own. Shaking it, he leaned forward, giving her a rough hug. He whispered in her ear softly, so that no one could hear:

"I'm still not coming back to be on the Cheerios, Sue. I'm simply too old to be one of your students." He leaned back, and watched the pure frustration flit over her face, then it softened into a small smile.

"All right, Porcelain. But you'd better train those girls right, because I expect them on my team when they get old enough!" she whispered back, and she turned back to the audience, and shouted: "Enough of this racket! I wanna see a wedding! Get on with it!" And she sat down, back in the same spot she had vacated earlier, next to a softly smiling Will Schuster.

Kurt turned back to Blaine, his eyes unerringly finding the man he so desperately loved. As one, they all turned to the minister.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today, to celebrate the union of these two wonderful men: Blaine Jonathan Anderson, and Kurt Elizabeth Hummel." He looked out at the crowd, and made a gesture with his hands. "These men have decided to write their own vows, in the tradition of Kurt's parents, so I will allow them the floor." He stepped back, allowing Blaine to speak first.

"Kurt. My love, my life, my everything. For over two years I've waited to be standing here, with you, getting married. My world was turned upside down when I met you, that day in the park. Do you remember?" Kurt nodded, the tears slowly streaming down his cheeks as he remembered that day, when he had first laid eyes on the man he loved. "I told myself I didn't need a nanny, and had nearly convinced myself as well. But Katherine, my lovely Katherine," He reached down to pull his daughter to him. "My daughter, she always did know better than me. She brought me to you that day, Kurt. And my life has forever been changed because of it. I can't promise you I'll always be the best husband. In fact, I can almost guarantee that sometimes you'll hate me." Kurt scoffed, wiping his tears away again. "What I do know, Kurt, is that I love you. Now and forever. And I will be the very best husband I can be. Through all the bad times, and the best times. I'm yours. If you'll have me." Blaine finished, feeling like he had run a marathon without training. He looked hopefully at Kurt, who began his speech.

"Dearest Blaine. I'm indebted to you. I hate that, because I know I'll never be able to pay you back, for what you've given me. The friendship, the companionship, the love. I was lost, when I first met you. I was searching for something, and I never realized that I wasn't truly happy, until Katherine walked up to me and literally fell into my arms." He chuckled softly, remembering. "You've given me three incredible, amazing girls to love and cherish for my very own, when I was certain for the longest time I would never have kids. You allowed me to share your life, your family, and your home, and for that, I am eternally grateful." A sob hiccuped from his throat, and he took a second to compose himself. Then he looked at the minister, indicating he was done, and turned back to Blaine.

"Well, those were very poignant, and beautiful speeches, both of you. Now I ask, of the people assembled here, if there are any who disapprove of this union, may you speak now, or forever hold your peace?" He waited for a couple of seconds, and then declared the words that Blaine and Kurt had been waiting so long for:

"Let these two be joined as one, as husbands now and forever, and may no man drive them asunder! You may now kiss each other," He added, wiping a tear from his eye as he watched the two men shift the girls in their arms, so they could reach each other, and they kissed softly on the lips. The entire hall burst into applause, with some whoops and catcalls coming from Noah Puckerman's direction.

Kurt and Blaine Hummel-Anderson turned to face their friends, their families and their loved ones. As they linked arms with Katherine and began walking down the aisle, a familiar song began to resonate through the hall. Soon every member of the New Directions was harmonizing with every member of the Warblers, and they all followed the happy couple out into the sweet summer sunshine.

Blaine began to sing to his lover, and headed up the entire crew of New Directions and Warblers.

You think I'm pretty without any make-up on  
>You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong<br>I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down

Before you met me, I was a wreck  
>But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life<br>Now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine

Let's go all the way tonight  
>No regrets, just love<br>We can dance until we die  
>You and I, we'll be young forever<p>

You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
>The way you turn me on, I can't sleep<br>Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
>Don't ever look back<p>

My heart stops when you look at me  
>Just one touch, now baby I believe<br>This is real, so take a chance  
>And don't ever look back, don't ever look back<p>

We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach  
>Got a motel and built a floor out of sheets<br>I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece  
>I'm complete<p>

Let's go all the way tonight  
>No regrets, just love<br>We can dance until we die  
>You and I, we'll be young forever<p>

You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
>The way you turn me on, I can't sleep<br>Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
>Don't ever look back<p>

My heart stops when you look at me  
>Just one touch, now baby I believe<br>This is real, so take a chance  
>And don't ever look back, don't ever look back<p>

I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans  
>Be your teenage dream tonight<br>Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans  
>Be your teenage dream tonight<p>

You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
>The way you turn me on, I can't sleep<br>Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
>Don't ever look back<p>

My heart stops when you look at me  
>Just one touch, now baby I believe<br>This is real, so take a chance  
>And don't ever look back, don't ever look back<p>

I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans  
>Be your teenage dream tonight<br>Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans  
>Be your teenage dream tonight<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Songs are The Rose, By Bette Midler, and Teenage Dream, By Katy Perry. And that's it, there wasn't anymore... Until the sequel. XD<strong>


End file.
